Hall of Fame
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were in love, even at the age of fifteen. Then one day Kendall gets an offer that he can't resist, but he does. And Logan feeling guilty that he was the cause that Kendall didn't take the offer, he breaks up with him. As time passes, Kendall is famous, and Logan is still heartbroken. Can love find it's way to Kendall and Logan again. Kogan/Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

Hall of Fame

Chapter 1

Kendall Knight sauntered through the halls of Sherwood High. He could feel the jealousy and admiration rolling of the other students in powerful waves. And it wasn't helping that they weren't trying to hide that they were staring at him in both anger and longing.

Kendall absolutely enjoyed it when people envied him for being so popular. There were also the others that just totally stalked him like he was a human god of some sort. Like those two girls who had been stalking him for the past couple days, and not doing it so discreetly. They were giggling like they had just seen his chest or some other more private parts of him. And in all truth it was getting annoying. He had thought it was pretty cool when he realized a couple of girls from his grade were following him. But as it continued Kendall began to feel like Lindsey Lohan; he felt famous.

Kendall really had no idea why he was so popular with everybody. He himself was only a tiny freshman compared to the seniors who ruled the school. But he then realized he was more popular than most of the seniors, and the thought plagued Kendall. Why did it make him so happy?

He thought maybe it was partly because he was the Hockey captain. And yeah that was a great feeling but that couldn't be all of it. Yeah Kendall and his friends were charismatic. And they were popular back in middle school. But this was High school now. So why was he so damn popular?

In all truth Kendall really didn't mind. He enjoyed having people try to achieve to be like him. He was a role model in Hockey on the ice and off it. It also surprised him that none of the seniors who played hockey tried to start stuff with him since none of them were able to become the captain. But that was all thanks to Coach Jones. He loved Kendall like a son he never had. And that was the truth. Coach Jones practically gives him everything he wants. If he is thirsty during one of their hockey games held each week, Jones immediately makes one of the many hockey players get him some Gatorade. Coach Jones also got Kendall a 100 dollar ITunes gift card for his birthday days earlier. Jones seemed to worship the ground Kendall walked on, like every other person.

Kendall knew that most of the team didn't like him because he was able to become the captain so early. And Coach treated him like a king. But they all also knew that Kendall was the best and so they can't argue with that.

It felt great to be admired by so many people. And Kendall definitely enjoyed when girls came running after him instead of one of his best friends, James Diamond.

James Diamond was an amazing singer and was one of the most handsome people you will ever see in Minnesota. And with one look all the girls just practically flock to him. And then knowing James he eggs it one with his charming smile and voice. And once when the girls find out he is also an amazing singer they only fall in love deeper.

Then one James has them in that trance when they are around him he takes them out on an amazing date that has the girls dreaming for days after about it, he then breaks their heart. He would then come up with a lame excuse and then he says, "Sorry but there is only one James Diamond and many more willing ladies." Yeah James could be a real bitch.

And from the outside to people who don't necessarily know James like his loved ones do then he looks like a cocky prick. Who only ever cares about himself (and his looks.)

But to his friends, James is a caring protective friend who will do anything for them. And Kendall always said, "If that person doesn't see the real you James behind all the fake then they don't deserve you." That only occurred after he had heartbreak and it is switched around for once; Instead of James breaking the other girls' heart. But it was also at those times Kendall felt James deserved the heart ache and all the pain. His pain was only a fraction of what those girls feel.

But Kendall loved James like a brother and wouldn't trade him in for the world.

Throughout all of Geometry Kendall only thought about the most important people in his life.

There was Carlos, Carlos Garcia. He was definitely an amazing friend. His happiness and energetic demeanor can totally change a person's mood in an instant. It was a gift the Carlos had and he seemingly didn't know it at all. To make someone's day would be an amazing thing. And Carlos does in multiple times throughout the school day without even knowing it.

It was most likely because Carlos was just innocent. Everything about him seemed sweet and innocent. Most of Carlos's thoughts during bad situations were about Kittens, rainbows, and most likely corn dogs were in there somewhere.

Carlos just had this whole honest demeanor that just made the ladies fall for him. They usually said that he was cute and lovable like a stuffed animal.

Carlos was also more than just a stuffed animal. He had an amazing love for trying to kill himself and everybody around him. To say Carlos was a bit clumsy was an under-exaggeration. He could cause mass destruction with just some few house-hold items.

Then when he wasn't in the "let's destroy everything mode," Carlos would just hang around his friends. And when one of his friends was hurting he was always there to cheer them up and to give them a much needed hug. In general Carlos was a lovable stuffed animal who had an innocent and happy mood. And he is probably one of the most energetic people in the world. Kendall definitely enjoyed Carlos's company, and his friendship.

"Kendall," A voice brought him out his thoughts. It was the teacher. "Yes?" He answered. "Pay attention to the lecture." She scolded him. Even if Kendall hated miss what's her face, he was taught by his mother to treat people with respect. Even assholes. "Sorry I will," Kendall said.

She nodded her head and kept on with her lecture. _Boring. _Kendall thought. He looked around the room only to realize that he really didn't like anyone in here. Then an idea popped in his head.

He quickly pulled out his phone and started texting, "His Logie-bear."

Kendall to Logan: Hey Logie J

A few minutes later his phone vibrated.

Logan to Kendall: Kendall quit texting me and do your geometry.

Kendall to Logan: But Logie, it's so boring, and I miss you L

Logan to Kendall: Kendall I will see you next hour.

Kendall to Logan: But I still miss you and that is 30 minutes away.

Logan didn't text Kendall back. Frustrated Kendall decided to text Logan again.

Kendall to Logan: Logie, you better start texting me right now.

No answer.

Kendall to Logan: Logie-bear! I love you!

Still no answer and Kendall thought that might have work.

Kendall to Logan: BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!

After Kendall tried texting Logan back multiple times with no answer, Kendall gave up.

The bell rang for fourth period and Kendall couldn't have ran faster.

As Kendall was running towards his next class he bumped into someone. After he realized who it was a huge grin formed on his face. "Hey Logie, thank you for texting me back." Kendall said. Logan blushed. "Sorry but if I kept texting you Mr. Young would have caught me." Kendall smiled before he grabbed Logan and headed towards their class.

The two stayed outside the door talking to one another, and after most everyone in the school's halls were gone; Kendall pulled Logan into a quick, sweet kiss.

After the two pulled away, Logan had a look of complete bliss on his face. "Why did you kiss me? We could have been caught!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall just shrugged, "I haven't kissed you since this morning." Logan just smiled shyly and blushed furiously.

The two boys then were yelled at by the teacher to get into class, and Kendall couldn't help but thank god that he had Logan as his boyfriend of 2 years.

_~Hall of Fame~_

The four boys were at Kendall's house sitting on the couch just watching some TV. "This is soooo boring!" Carlos's voice rang out. "Let's do something else than watching TV!" James nodded, "Yeah, why can't anything interesting happen in Minnesota. All we do is sit in our lazy butts"

Kendall and Logan just stayed silent the whole time; both of them were thinking the same thing. "Why don't we play a game?" Kendall suggested, the two were still complaining and it was getting annoying.

Logan, who sat right by Kendall looked up at him said, "Why don't you guys finish your homework." Everyone but Logan snickered at his comment. "Why the fuck, would we want to do homework?" James asked.

Logan just shut up after that, and Kendall gave him a kiss on his cheek. Logan felt his face heat up again so he still stayed quiet. Logan never knew why he blushed when Kendall did the simplest things. He has always done it though, ever since he and Kendall had started dating around two years ago.

All of a sudden a song by Nicole scherzinger came on all James started saying how he was going to be famous one day, and he was shaking his butt in Logan's face. And with all the commotion going on barely any of the boys noticed the news coming on saying that a famous producer was in Minnesota doing auditions for the next big singer.

And the next thing everybody knew that they were at the audition place, after Logan had driven them with the help of Mrs. Magowski in the passenger seat. And a lady by the name of Kelly was giving them numbers in which the order they would audition for.

Logan's number was called out and Kendall blew him a goodbye kiss, making the brunette blush and leave quickly.

After a few silent, tense moments a loud thumping noise was heard and Logan came out practically almost crying. He sat down in a chair and wrapped his arms around his legs rocking back and forth.

Kendall was about to get up and comfort his hysterical boyfriend, but Kelly came in and called another number and James quickly switched his number with Carlos'.

After another little while Carlos came back in with a grin on his face as he explained what he had done. Kendall and James both high fived him, but Logan was still upset and didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

Kelly came back in looking grim as ever as she called another number. But this time Kendall was able to stop James from switching their numbers. "James this is your dream, now go out there and grab that dream with both hands." Even with the short speech Kendall was able to convince James to go and audition.

Kendall, Logan (who was feeling better now), and Carlos secretly followed James.

And to tell you the truth Kendall thought James was doing amazing. But of course Mr. whatever his name his was brutally bashing James's singing, and Logan was doing being cute with the little devil ears thing. And it all made Kendall mad that he had made Logan cry, and now as making James upset. It was all too much for him. So Kendall took it into his own hands; by singing the giant turd song.

_~Hall of Fame~_

The boys were now sitting back at Kendall's house; they had just received the news that Gustavo wanted Kendall to go to L.A with him. And Kendall couldn't have been more conflicted.

It wasn't his dream to sing, it was James'. And he didn't want to hurt James like that. Then there was Logan, his Logie. Kendall couldn't just leave Logan after all they have been through, he just couldn't. He loved Logan with all of his heart. And there was Carlos, sweet Carlos would act happy, but on the inside he would be upset that one of his best friends was leaving.

But Katie, and his mom, including all of his friends (even James) had given him a look; that clearly said "You dumbass take this opportunity." And to tell you the truth it killed Kendall that Logan had also been upset with him that he didn't go with Gustavo.

Mrs. Knight walked up to her son and put her hand on his back."Kendall, it is your decision, do what you want. But Kendall remember that each decision that you make in your life will affect everything in the future." Mrs. Knight smiled fondly at her son before giving him a kiss on his forehead and walking off.

James, Carlos, and Logan were snickering at the other side of the room. Kendall blushed, but as James was about to say something, Kendall cut him off, "Don't even speak about it!" James just smirked and fell back onto the couch.

"But dude, I'm still mad at you. I can't believe that Gustavo would pick you over me. I mean come on look at you!" James exclaimed. Kendall shoved him. "Shut up, not all of us can be amazing looking like you."

"I think you're handsome Kendall." Logan's voice rang out. Logan blushed once he realized that everybody heard it.

Kendall just smiled as he thought of a way to get James back. He walked over to Logan and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay Dude, stop it I'm sorry, I won't say anything bad about your face again." James said attempting to cover his eyes from the scene.

But it was too late; Kendall and Logan were into it kissing each other passionately. James and Carlos just looked at each other before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Even if Mrs. Knight accepted Kendall and Logan's relationship she didn't want them making out when Katie is here. It could easily lead to other, more intimate things too. "Boys I don't hear talking." She heard Kendall and Logan groan.

Kendall sighed he didn't want Logan to go. Then he just realized it was a Friday. "Logan do you want to ask my mom if you can stay the night?" Logan looked back up at Kendall smiling. But Kendall could see right through it; it was a fake smile, a sad smile. "Umm, I guess."

Kendall grabbed Logan and kissed him softly before he made his way into the kitchen to talk to his mom.

Logan sighed. Kendall had an important decision to make. Logan didn't want this one in a lifetime opportunity for Kendall to go to waste. And even if this sounded bad, Kendall would most likely stay in Minnesota for Logan.

What was Logan suppose to do. Kendall can't just not go to L.A because of him. And in all truth if Kendall didn't love Logan, he would quickly grab this opportunity.

But Logan didn't know what he wanted Kendall to do. Part of him wanted to be selfish and keep Kendall to himself. But the other side of him wanted Kendall to succeed in life greatly. Oh, god, Logan was screwed. He loved Kendall too much to let him go. But in the end, if Kendall would live a happy life, than Logan could break up with him.

But if Kendall truly loved Logan like he said he did than, would he really ever be happy if the two just broke off their almost two year relationship?

"Hey Logie, you can stay the night." Kendall announced as he walked back into the living room. His grin was huge and it took Logan's breath away. And for a moment he thought about if Kendall ever left, Logan would be a heartbroken, lovesick fool.

"But I don't have any of my stuff with me." Logan said as he started to follow Kendall upstairs to his room. Kendall just shrugged, "You can borrow some of my stuff, and remember we have an extra toothbrush for you, James, and Carlos, for when you stay over."

Logan had forgotten about that.

The two boys then spent the rest of night with each other watching Spiderman and Batman movies. But one thing was one was on each of their minds; Kendall's decision.

Kendall stared at the beauty in his arms, cuddling with him. He watched Logan's face with admiration and love. And it was true Kendall loved Logan, and his other best friends. How could he love without Logan? There was just no possible way. Logan was his soul mate and his best friend. Logan was his everything.

And Kendall would be damned if he ever lost him.

Logan stirred a little before he fell back into his peaceful sleep. Kendall made up his mind, no matter what he wasn't leaving. He wasn't leaving Logan behind, he wasn't leaving Carlos and James behind, he wasn't leaving Minnesota, and he wasn't leaving his hockey dreams behind. And he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his life with Logan.

Oh, Kendall if you only knew.

~_Hall of Fame~_

"Kendall you have to go!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall had just told him that he wasn't going to go to California. Kendall looked confused, "I thought that you would be happy that I was staying here for you."

The boys were still at Kendall's house and they had just finished eating breakfast when Kendall told Logan his news.

"Kendall you just can't let this opportunity slip away from you!" Logan argued. "But I love you; I just can't leave you alone." Kendall shot back. "We could always try a long-distance relationship Kendall!" Logan said.

"Logan, fuck you know how I feel about long-distance relationships. Most of them don't work out." Logan gave Kendall a long look, "It doesn't mean that ours won't last. We love each other." "But no matter how much people love each other doesn't mean they will stay together forever." Kendall said.

Logan looked hurt and he was hurt. "So are you saying that we don't love each other enough?" Kendall immediately felt bad about saying that. "That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Logan asked. "I love you Logan and I just don't want to leave you." Kendall said. "Is that why you don't want to try a long distance relationship; because you don't love me?" Logan asked. "No, Logan I love you!" Kendall exclaimed; he was trying to prove his love for Logan.

Logan knew what he had to do. He had to do this. "I think it's better if we break up." And he was surprised that he managed to stay so calm.

Kendall felt panic rise up in him. "No, Logan don't do this! We love each other." Kendall must have been really scared, because he started to cry pretty much.

Logan had tears falling out of his eyes now too. "I-I-It's for t-the b-best." Logan stuttered out. Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders forcefully. "L-L-Logan n-no don't do t-t-this!" Kendall sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

Logan stepped away from Kendall he was sobbing now too. "I-I'm sorry K-Kendall, n-n-now c-call Gustavo." Logan demanded weakly. Kendall shook his head. "N-no." Was all he said.

Logan started to walk towards the living room door. He was leaving. But he turned back around one last time. Kendall was a mess. His blonde hair was matted to his head, his beautiful green eyes were red and puffy from non-stop crying. And tears tracks fell down his, also, beautiful face. But with every move, Kendall still watched Logan. "I w-will always l-l-l-love you Kendall." Kendall sobbed harder. "Logie, d-don't l-l-leave me! I love you!"

Logan turned around for the last time. This would be his last moment with Kendall. "I love you." Logan whispered as he exited the Knight house. His heart breaking even more.

Logan felt so stupid, for doing, this, but it was the right thing to do, for Kendall. Logan couldn't allow Kendall to throw away his life for him. And chances are the two wouldn't have been together forever anyways. But still, Logan wished he would have tried.

The air was cold, and every breath hurt the worst. Every breath he took without Kendall as a boyfriend hurt worse than the last.

But, Logan couldn't help but think that if this was the right choice, then why did it hurt so badly?

Logan sobbed as he reached his house on the other side of the street; from Kendall's house.

He opened his door, and quickly went in. After shutting the door Logan ran upstairs to his room quickly; he was sobbing even more from the heartache. And Logan thanked god that he didn't have to answer his parent's questions.

Logan plopped on his bed covering his eyes with his hands. His cries has yet to cease and Logan seriously doubted that they would for awhile. The pain was unbearable; how was he supposed to live without Kendall. Kendall was amazing.

All Logan wanted was Kendall again. Logan wanted Kendall to himself. And in the next life (if there is one) Logan is going to take Kendall for himself.

Mrs. Mitchell saw her son run up the stairs to his bedroom crying his eyes out. She was about to go and comfort her son, but her husband stopped her. "Joanna, let the kid be for awhile. Later when he isn't crying go and talk to him." He said.

Joanna sighed, "But what if something is wrong?" David gave her a look, "Something is obviously wrong or he wouldn't be crying." Joanna knew he was right, but still her baby was crying, he was hurt.

David's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Come on, let's sit down for awhile."

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall watched Logan leave his house, and out of his life, most likely forever. Did that really happened? Kendall had to ask himself. But the fresh tears on his face told him that this was real, that the love of his life broke up with him. Broke up with him.

All of a sudden the pain in his heart seemed ten times worse. Kendall clutched his chest where his heart should lay in one whole peace. But it wasn't anymore. All of the air left Kendall's lungs and he had to sit down on the couch.

Kendall didn't even realize his mom was watching him until, she pulled him in for a comforting hug. And it was at the moment when Kendall realized that it wasn't Logan hugging him; Logan wasn't even his boyfriend anymore.

Kendall let it all out; he sobbed and sobbed into his mothers shoulder. The pain hurt, so bad. Kendall was trying to tell her what had happened, but it was just rambling and Mrs. Knight really couldn't hear her heartbroken son anyways. So she just kept comforting him.

In all truth she wasn't even mad at Logan for breaking her son's heart. She knew Logan did it for Kendall. Logan had believed that Kendall shouldn't let an opportunity like this slip away. And if the two had stayed together there was no way that Kendall would have left. But know, she was sure that Kendall wouldn't even want to stay in Minnesota anymore.

She knew that Logan and Kendall were madly in love with each other. Even if the two were just fifteen years old, they were always meant to be together. Their love was strong, and even if they were a little bit too young; they still had huge feelings for one another.

Mrs. Knight looked down to see that her son was almost asleep, but the evidence that he was crying was still there. And looking at him made her heart ache.

Her son was usually so strong, but it was at moments like these where it comes to love, where Kendall was just as weak as other people. Kendall was a bit of a romantic, and it usually hurt more for him than it did for other people when his heart is broken by some person.

But this just wasn't some person, it was Logan; Kendall's significant other. And she knew that for a fact. The two fit together like puzzle pieces. They were specifically made for each other.

She caressed her son's face as he slept, and Mrs. Knight could have sworn that she heard Kendall mumble Logan's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Hall Of fame

Chapter 2

**Well, I know I didn't have an author's note in my last chapter. I'm still trying to get use to fanfiction. But yes, this is my first story and I'm excited for it. I've read so many Kogan stories already and they inspired me to write my own. So here it is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. And thank you for all the favorites and reviews. I don't own anything or anybody. If I did I would make Kendall make me his famous Schmidtmcmuffin things.**

Kendall quickly shoved his last piece of clothing into the luggage. It was official, he was moving to California in hopes of becoming a big pop star; kind of. He had called Gustavo two days ago after the love of his life broke up with him. And it still hurt; the pain was fresh in his heart still.

Kendall wiped away a few stray tears that stubbornly fell from his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore over a guy who broke his heart. It was pathetic. But it was a guy that Kendall clearly loved even if he was just fifteen years old.

Kendall barely had any strength to do anything. His family had just spent the last two days packing up much stuff as they could before they moved; which by the way is tomorrow.

When Kendall had first Carlos that he was moving to California, Carlos immediately pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder saying how much he would miss him. Then Kendall told James and James was pissed. He wanted to know why Kendall decided to go to California now. He wanted to know why Kendall would leave Logan; ouch that hurt.

Then Kendall told him about Logan breaking up with him. And James immediately felt bad as Kendall started to cry, the pain still there. And it would be there for a while.

Kendall fell onto his bed. And he couldn't help but think of all the great memories he and Logan had in this room, on this bed. Kendall held back a sob. Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why did Logan break up with him? There were many questions that Kendall had; but few of them were to be answered.

Kendall had to admit that he was going to miss everything and everybody here. He was leaving behind his best friends, his childhood memories, and Logan.

A knock on wood broke Kendall out of his depressing thoughts. "Yes," He answered.

"It's time for dinner." His little sister Katie answered.

Katie was excited for them to go to California. She said there would be a lot more poker players there that she could compete against. She was a weirdo.

Even his mom seem to be excited that they were moving, most likely because she didn't have to work at her job now. And Kendall couldn't take that away from them.

Kendall didn't answer; both his mom and Katie knew that he would go down there and eat eventually. Even if he was heartbroken it didn't stop him from eating.

Kendall took his time getting out of bed and going downstairs. And once he set foot in the almost empty kitchen Mrs. Knight said, "Well, there's the boy I haven't seen all day." Kendall just grunted.

He was still holding back tears. And Mrs. Knight having the super mom sense saw this. "Oh, Kendall." She immediately swooped to him and pulled him into a comforting hug. "I m-m-miss h-him mom."Kendall sobbed into her shoulder.

She just held him there was no use in trying to comfort him. He was heartbroken.

Katie just sat there. She knew her brother loved Logan, and vice versa. Even if Logan is a friend, Kendall is her brother and she would always pick Kendall's side over his.

"W-w-why do I-I-I have to l-love him mom." Kendall said. Mrs. Knight just held him.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall was hugging both James and Carlos tightly. Carlos was sobbing hysterically. "DON'T LEAVE KENDALL! I'LL GET LOGAN TO LOVE YOU AGAIN!"James then punched Carlos in the shoulder scolding him.

"Oh, you guys, I love you but this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. And now is the time to take it." Kendall said.

James and Carlos both sighed. "We know Kendall, and we will miss you." James mumbled.

Kendall pulled them in for another hug. "Tell Logan I said goodbye, please." Kendall asked. He still loved Logan, and Logan wasn't here to say goodbye.

"Kendall we are not going to tell that heartbreaker goodbye for you." James argued and Carlos was nodding his head along with James's words.

"But, I still love him okay, just do it, for me." Kendall was close to crying again. He missed and loved Logan. "Kendall don't cry, please."Carlos begged. He hated seeing his friends cry.

"Come on, Kendall!" Mrs. Knight called out, they had to get to their flight.

"Tell Katie that we say goodbye again." James said. Kendall just nodded. They had already said their final goodbye to her.

Kendall's heart was still sore from the breakup, and now leaving his other best friends was hurting him even worse. "Go on buddy, we'll see you some time. Go make it big time." James said. He had a sad smile on his face.

Carlos was crying again. "We love you Kendall. See you one day."

Kendall just nodded again. He gave one last look at Logan's house, around the neighborhood, and up into the sky. This is the last time, for at least awhile that he would be in Minnesota. His heart clenched painfully and he gave one last look at Logan's window; there was no sign of him.

"I love you." Kendall whispered. He felt heartbroken and betrayed.

James and Carlos were still watching him. "We will miss you Kendall." They all went for hug. The three held onto each other as long as they could.

"Kendall come on." Mrs. Knight was looking sympathetically at them. She knew it was always hard to leave friends behind.

The three pulled apart and Carlos and James said their final goodbyes. All of them were having a hard time keeping their tears at bay.

Kendall waved a final goodbye before he set off towards the vehicle that would take him to the airport. And as he walked away more tears welled up in his green eyes. He wiped them away determined to not cry anymore. Kendall could have sworn that he had cried enough to flood his house. But no matter how much he cried it wouldn't solve anything. Not his broken heart for sure.

No matter how much Kendall loved Logan, and how much Kendall thought Logan had loved him; love fades. It always had happened through time. And Kendall wasn't the first person to get his heart broken.

No, Logan also received one too. Even if it was his choice.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan watched Kendall get in the passenger seat of the car and soon after he got in it drove away. And that was when Logan's heart ripped into a million more pieces. And tears were spilling from his eyes at an instant.

He never got to tell him goodbye. But why should he deserve to tell Kendall goodbye; that's right he doesn't. Even if the breakup was for Kendall's good, it was still mean and cruel of him to do that.

But Logan would argue that he was doing it so that Kendall could live out an amazing opportunity.

And Logan selfishly couldn't help but think about what he and Kendall could have had. But now it was gone and most likely forever. Logan couldn't help but sob at the thought of never being with Kendall again, and never seeing him again.

Logan held his hand over his heart; almost like an attempt to stop the pain that threatened to make Logan's life miserable. To late it already was.

Logan really did love Kendall, which is why he decided to let Kendall leave for California. For one thing it was good for the Knight family. And Kendall had a chance to become famous. To be rich. To be admired. And Logan could not let Kendall throw it away for him.

When Logan had broken up with Kendall he hoped that he would be smart enough to call Gustavo back. And guess what he did. But a part of Logan didn't want Kendall to leave. But of course the guiltiness that Logan felt overpowered him. And now he lost the one most important person to him, ever.

Logan had remembered the time his mom came up and told him that Kendall had made his decision. He was leaving for California in hopes of becoming famous.

He had cried for hours nonstop.

And after Kendall told James and Carlos about Logan breaking up with him; James came right up here to beat the living crap out of him. But Logan was able to dodge that one. Thanks to Carlos. Logan also never told them the truth of why he broke up with Kendall. Because they would go straight to Kendall and tell him, and he would come back to Minnesota.

Logan felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text message from James.

_To Logan_

_From James: Hey asshole. Kendall told me to tell you that he says bye._

Even through the tears Logan managed to smile a little. Kendall had still thought of him, and actually cared enough to say goodbye. He was still a good friend.

"I love you so much Kendall, more than you will ever know."Logan said to himself. And it was true. He may be only fifteen, but he knew what true love was now.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Mrs. Mitchell sadly stared at her son. He was heartbroken and there was nothing she could do about it. Only time could heal broken hearts. And it hurt her because she wasn't able to do anything for Logan. There was nothing at all.

She heard Logan sob, and her heart clenched painfully at the sound of her baby boy crying. She knew it wasn't Kendall's fault, Logan was the one to break them up. But that must have hurt more to break up with the person you're in love with.

Mrs. Mitchell knew she was going to have to put her son out of misery. So she knocked on his door. "Yes," She heard a weak voice answer.

"It's time for dinner. It's your favorite." Mrs. Mitchell said. "I'm not hungry." Even if he wasn't hungry she was still going to make Logan come and eat for his own health reasons.

"Logan come down stairs and eat."

Logan knew better to than argue with his mother. So he wiped away the tears with his sleeve and he tried to pick up the broken pieces of his heart. But it was no use, Logan would always be in pain.

And for the rest of the night Logan just laid in his bed crying. But part of him was smiling to from all the memories he has had with Kendall. And maybe just maybe the memories could last Logan a whole lifetime.

_~Hall of Fame~_

James are Carlos were silently watching a movie. But both of them weren't really paying any attention to it. Their minds were on Kendall and some of Logan.

Carlos was still upset about Kendall leaving and he would be for a while. His best friend just left for California, and he most likely was never coming back.

And for James, he was still upset, but he was also furious at Kendall. This was his dream that he was taking. But no matter how jealous James was he couldn't hide that he missed their leader.

How were they supposed to survive without him. Kendall was the leader, James was the pretty one, Logan was the smart one, and Carlos was like the crazy one. James chuckled to himself when he remembered that a lot of people compared them to the Teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Kendall was Leonardo, James was Raphael, Carlos was Michelangelo, and Logan was Donatello.

James heard snoring and that was when he looked over at Carlos only to find him asleep. His mouth was hanging open with drool gathered up in his mouth. And James couldn't help but notice the tear streaks on his cheeks.

Carlos and Logan were always the more sensitive ones of the group. They cried easier than James and Kendall did. But Carlos was still more sensitive than Logan was.

James wondered how Logan was holding up. Even if he broke up with Kendall. He was still James's friend and he wasn't about to neglect him. James had seen Logan crying when he went up there to beat Logan up for breaking up with Kendall.

But Logan had clearly been crying. He was also upset about the break up.

They had school tomorrow and there was no way any of them would be going. Not with Logan being so broken. James and Carlos didn't want to go to school without Kendall or Logan.

So they asked their moms if they could stay home tomorrow. Sylvia had no problem with it. She is just as sensitive as Carlos is and she knew what it was like to lose a best friend.

And there was Ms. Diamond. She only allowed James to stay home, if he tried on some of her company's beauty products. James finally agreed to that.

James got lost in his thoughts for an hour or so and before he knew it he was sleeping to. Dreaming of better times when all four of them were together and happy. And James would rather see Kendall and Logan making out than seeing them heart broken, and one of them in another state.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall watched the ground below him. It was just a mix and blend of many different colors. Green, brown, orange, and some red. Then there were some cities and the many buildings that Kendall could also see.

Kendall was numb. He hadn't cried since his family had reached the airport. But Kendall knew once they were in California, away from his best friends, and Logan he would let everything out.

He had been embarrassed the last few day when he had cried in front of everyone. And he mans every one; James, Carlos, Katie, his mom. It was embarrassing.

Kendall knew he had to step it up. He was supposed to be strong and fearless. But if he keeps going around crying he will just look like a wimp.

Yeah, his dad may have left when he was a little kid. But Kendall didn't complain. He just became the man of the house without complaining or anything. He was only just eight years old at the time.

But now when his heart is broken he just keeps on crying like a child. And Kendall didn't like it one bit. He loved Logan and he had thought Logan had loved him. But he was wrong. All Logan did was lead him on and once Kendall was hooked for life, Logan took a step back from him. He left Kendall all alone.

And now Kendall was crying again over the guy who had broke his heart.

And there was also a part of Kendall that hated Logan for what he did. He hated Logan. But then there was that romantic side of him that still dearly loved Logan. And when you love someone it could take forever just to heal that broken heart.

Kendall laid his head back and thought about everything. There was a part of him that was excited to go to California and sing. Katie was right he did love to sing. But Kendall never thought that he would actually ever have a chance to become a singer.

Kendall always though that he would become a professional hockey player once h got older. He thought that him and Logan would marry each other. And they would get a house together and adopt a son or two and a daughter. They would have a Siberian Husky. Logan would be a doctor.

Then there would be James and Carlos who had houses on the same street.

Kendall wanted all of that again. Maybe going to California was a mistake. He should be back in Minnesota with Logan in his lap, and James and Carlos right beside him. But dammit, his mind wouldn't shut up at all.

Then once again no matter how hard Kendall tries to stop crying, he starts to cry again. And Kendall would call himself a wimp. Because he was one if he couldn't stop crying about Logan.

Kendall would also miss James and Carlos, but he had promised that they would keep in touch. And Kendall made them promise that they would make sure Logan was okay, and keep him safe.

Kendall knew that sometimes you got hurt with love, or your life was great because you had the love of your life right by your side. But this time love failed and left two people with broken hearts.

Kendall couldn't hold it back anymore he let a few tears fall. Then he wiped them away and looked around to see if anyone had seen him at his weakest point.

But it seemed like there was no one watching him. Thank god. But he was wrong, there was one person who was watching him.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Mrs. Knight saw her son let a few tears escape from his eyes and she saw them cascade down his reddened cheeks.

Kendall was for sure still heartbroken and vulnerable. She had seen Kendall and Logan fight multiple times. And it may have led to a few tears. But the next day the two were apologizing to each other for being so stupid. And then they would hug and kiss. Then for a few hours they would disappear, most likely cuddling with each other on a bed.

But this wasn't a fight. This was a break up. The two had hardly fought at all before Logan came out with I think we should break up. She remembers when Logan spoke those words; her heart literally stopped inside her chest. She kept listening to their conversation, only feeling a little guilty about it.

Then after the living room door was shut Mrs. Knight heard cries, which belonged to her son. She quickly went out there to comfort her son. And it took a while before Kendall fell asleep in her arms.

They still had awhile before they would land, so Mrs. Knight put her head back to rest for a while.

_~Hall of Fame~_

With all the heartbreak he was experiencing, Kendall for sure thought he could write an amazing sad song. They had just reached Los Angeles, the land of the famous.

The sight was memorizing as Kendall stepped out of L.A.X with some of his luggage. The chauffer's (Did I say that right?) had the rest of their luggage. "This place is so cool!" He heard Katie say behind him.

She was right, L.A was amazing so far, the tall buildings, the sweet looking cars, the limousines. "We get to be in a limo." Katie yelled. She was abvoiusly happy about this whole ordeal. But Kendall on the other hand, no matter how cool Los Angeles looked, he couldn't help but wish that someone else was here with him. Like Logan, James, and Carlos.

Kendall's heart was heavy like a stone, and it was weighing down on all the excitement around him. He wanted to be happy, but right now it was almost impossible. He gets to ride in a limo! So why wasn't he happy?

Feeling at a lost Kendall pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures until he found the one he wanted.

There was a picture of him and Logan hugging, and Kendall was kissing Logan's cheek and Logan was blushing like crazy. Kendall remembered that day well. And now no new memories of him and Logan were being made, just memories now. That is all Kendall had. And few pictures to remember what him and Logan use to be.

Kendall got in the limo, and all he wished for was for him and Logan to be together again one day.

**This chapter wasn't too short was it? Oh, well there will be plenty of more chapters to come. But tell me what you think. But I'm excited, I'm going on a cruise for spring break. I hope my cruise ship doesn't get stuck. Well If I don't update for a while we will know. JK. I'll try to update as fast as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your doc

Hall of Fame

Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey everybody, I'm back again and I would like to thank all the reviewers.. All of your reviews are important to me, and they give me inspiration to continue writing the next chapter. And thanks to everybody who who favorited and followed**

Kendall looked around his new room at the Palmwoods. The Palmwoods was where all the actors and singers and wannabes went when they were trying to become famous. Like Kendall himself. He had just moved in.

For the first week his family had to live at hotel, because their room wasn't ready to be moved in yet. Kendall had no idea what that meant. Their room was supposed to be reserved for them.

His room wasn't too shabby. Ok, screw that it was horrible. It wasn't just the room. The whole apartment of 2J looked like an old cheap motel. And the Palmwoods was nowhere to being cheap. It was just the crappy room. But Kendall planned to change that.

Kendall's room held an old bed, with an ugly brown comforter with some suspicious stains on it, and Kendall had a pretty good idea what they were. He shivered at the thought of it. Then there was a 90's style old box TV with and ugly TV stand to match it. And there was also the floor that was a dark brown. It was probably there to try and hide the stains that were scattered across the floor. "Yuck" Kendall said.

He had just finished putting up all of his stuff that he brought with him to California. It was a decent amount.

Now that Kendall was bored he decided to listen to some music, and unfortunately the first song that was on when he turned on his MP3 was _Love the way you lie_. By Eminem and Rihanna.

Kendall thought it was a heart breaking song. And he loved it. But the song itself and the lyrics to it were starting to mess with him; It reminded him of his breakup with Logan. And the lyrics seemed to exactly fit with what had happened between them.

Basically Logan had lied about loving Kendall the whole time they were together. And while Kendall had begged Logan to come back to him so they could be together. But Logan refused. Kendall had been; and still was heartbroken.

Kendall wiped away the stubborn tears from his eyes. He refused to cry. He had been like this ever since the breakup.

Kendall had truly loved Logan, and one day he hoped that they could have made love together. Yep, they were still virgins. Logan had wanted them to wait, even after two years of dating. Logan wasn't ready for that and Kendall understood.

Kendall had always thought that he was a good boyfriend. He was always there for Logan when he needed him. He always showed Logan how much he cared. Kendall did many things for Logan, and all Logan did was screw around with Kendall.

Kendall had basically accepted that Logan didn't love him, and he never did. It was probably just an act.

Kendall never thought about the idea of Logan wanting him to be happy, and live a successful life. He was just too stubborn to see past his ideas and views.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I love the way it hurts."_

Kendall did not love the way it hurt. He loathed it. Kendall sighed and scratched the place above where his fragile heart lay; hoping that it would stop the pain forever.

"MOM, WHAT IS THIS HUGE STAIN ON MY FLOOR!?" Kendall heard Katie yell. That was the only thing that made him chuckle that day.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan let out a sigh as he felt a paper wad it him in the back of his head; after Kendall had left everything turned for the worse for Logan. All the people that had once had tortured him before he became friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos were doing it again.

All because he was practically alone now. Kendall had left for L.A a week ago, and James and Carlos were still ignoring Logan. They were mad at him still.

And now with no protection from any of his friends, all of the bullies were starting to pick on him again. Yeah.

A paper wad hit him in the head again. Logan was still fragile from the breakup with Kendall and he could barely keep the tears at bay. But just being picked on made Logan cry. His life completely sucked ever since he broke up with Kendall.

Logan was just doing it for Kendall's own good. He wasn't being selfish or anything, so why was he cursed?

"Oh, look the little nerd is crying." Jack said from behind Logan. Jack was one of Logan's main bullies. He stood at a towering six foot two and he was built like a house; he could easily beat Logan into a little pulp.

The rest of Jack's followers started laughing at the comment. And Logan just kept letting the tears fall. "Boys, pay attention!" Mr. Moore snapped. And they turned to look at the teacher.

Logan silently walked through the halls as he made his way toward the bus. God, he hated the bus with a passion. Guess who else was on the bus. Jack, but at least he use to have Kendall to protect him on there. Now he was just alone as ever.

_I still love him, and I always will._ Logan thought. It was true there was no way that Logan will be able to forget about the boy who made his head spin every time he was near. The boy who made Logan's heart beat fast and flutter. The boy who made Logan feel loved.

Logan tried to hold back a sob, but it didn't work. He wasn't as strong as Kendall. He couldn't keep ignoring and fighting his feelings.

The bus ride was horrible. After Jack had seen Logan crying he immediately took it as an advantage to make fun of the poor boy further. He pushed Logan around a few times and said some pretty nasty words. And all the people on the bus just kept laughing too.

Once Logan was dropped off at his house, he immediately ran up to his room thankful that his parents don't get home till around sixish. He collapsed on his bed and cried for two hours nonstop. The pain was unbearable, so he just kept sobbing and sobbing into his pillow until it was drenched in his tears.

"Kendall come back please." Logan didn't care anymore all he wanted was Kendall back. Even if it was his own fault that he was the one to break up with Kendall. He just wanted James and Carlos to be his friends again, but they didn't care anymore. They left Logan alone and they haven't tried talking him since Kendall left.

Logan just needed somebody.

_ ~Hall of Fame~_

It had been once month since Kendall had moved into the Palmwoods. And he was doing just fine. There was a part of him that still felt lonely and upset about Logan. But the more he thought about it the more he realized it was Logan who broke up with him. It was Logan who had never loved him. So why should he be upset about the break up?

Kendall had met many people. Most of them weird in some way. He remembers when he first met Camille. That girl is a bet eccentric. The first thing she did was come right up to Kendall and slap him in his cheek. And Kendall had to admit it kind of hurt. But after a few more cheek slappings the two had became friends.

Then the first time Kendall had met Guitar dude his first thought was the guy was a total stoner. He obviously wore sunglasses to hide his red eyes. And it wasn't just that they gave Kendall the idea of him being a stoner. Guitar dude had simply asked Kendall if he wanted some drugs. And Kendall being brought up in a household where drugs and alcohol were forbidden; he refused them.

Then there was Jett Stettson. That dude was a total self-loving, arrogant, prick. He only cared about himself and only himself. His three favorite words were me, myself, and I. Not joking. And to top it all off he had called Kendall odd looking. Okay so maybe he wasn't the best looking person ever. But he wasn't odd looking!

Then there were the Jennifers. There were three of them and all of them had the same first name; being Jennifer (Duh). Kendall thought they were hot. Which surprised him because he used to only have eyes for Logan; which meant he was slowly getting over him. But as soon as Kendall tried to start anything with any of them they turned him down saying he wasn't famous enough. Okay, so they were a version of female Jett.

"Kendall, are you even listening to me?" A bellowing voice asked. Kendall turned to look at Gustavo.

"Yes, I heard every word you said." Kendall answered. Gustavo gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay what did I say then?" Gustavo challenged.

Oh, Kendall was going to enjoy this. "You were telling me all the rules and tips of what to do during an interview. Like don't talk to fast, don't answer really personal questions. All that stuff."

Gustavo glared at Kendall. "Fine, I guess you were listening. But at least look like you're paying attention." Kendall just nodded.

Gustavo just kept on talking. Kendall thought about Logan. To tell you the truth he was more angry than anything at Logan. But even if there was a part of Kendall that was getting over the unexpected breakup, there was also the other half of Kendall that still loves the brunette.

Kendall sighed as he rubbed his forehead he was confused as ever still. "Okay, just three more hours of dancing and singing." Gustavo ordered. Yeah, Kendall's day just got better.

Kendall already has five songs written and recorded. But Griffin wants fifteen by the end of the first three months I have lived here. Or when the end of our demos us due.

_~Hall of Fame~_

As soon as I got home I went straight toward my bedroom. Right after I moved here to, only to find my apartment I such a disgusting manner, I knew I had to change it. SO I did. Gustavo was doing a music video and I stole all the equipment from the warehouse we were going to do it in, and I out it all in 2J. Pf course not without Katie's scheming brain, Camille's acting skills, and guitar dude's stupidity.

Of course Gustavo found out what I did, he then took it all. But then he returned with all of the stuff I took, saying that I deserved for all the hard work I have done.

I laid down on my bed and sighed. I still missed all my friends, including Logan. There was only a little part of my heart that hurt, if I thought about him. But love never really fades away. You may replace it, and you may actually found another love. But still the love you had for that person never fades away.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan watched the cars pass his house. He was extremely bored. James and Carlos were starting to forgive him. And he was grateful for that. He was also not being bullied as much. As soon as James and Carlos started to hang around Logan again, Jack and his pack of other bullies pretty much stopped.

But Logan has yet to tell them the complete story of why he broke up with Kendall. And a part of him didn't want to.

It was weird without Kendall now. The three still did the same things before Kendall left, but it's just weird without the courageous leader there. And it was weird and painful to live without the loving kisses and comforting hugs from Kendall. The pain was starting to swell in his heart again.

_Quit thinking about him._ Logan scolded himself. Whenever he thought about Kendall he would end up crying eventually.

Logan was scrolling through his contacts to see who he could talk to. And really there was no one, so he decided to text James.

To James; From Logan: Hey, you doing anything?

To Logan; From James: Nope, I'm about to go with Carlos to the Mall wanna come? I still have to get Christmas presents.

Logan sighed Christmas. This will practically the first year he will celebrate the holiday without the blonde. This would be the first year that the two wouldn't get each other something special. And oh god, it hurt so bad.

To James; From Logan: Sure I'll come, "I'll meet you there in thirty.

To Logan; From James: K.

Logan finally has his license now so he could drive anywhere he wanted. And Logan hoped that his parents would get him a car for Christmas.

So Logan set off towards the Local mall.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan, James, and Carlos had just returned from the mall with multiple presents for their family members, and of course each other.

It was quiet in James' house now. And Logan thought it was kind of awkward before James turned toward him. "SO why did you break up with Kendall?"

Oh, never mind it got even more awkward. "Why do you want to know?" Logan asked.

James just gave Logan a disapproving look. "Because if you did it because you didn't love Kendall anymore you wouldn't be crying." Logan froze.

"I-I-I don't c-c-ry." Logan stuttered. They had caught him. "Why did you break up with Kendall?" Logan just looked down at the ground. They already knew it wasn't because Logan didn't and never did love Kendall, so what is the point of lying?

"I did it, because I didn't want an opportunity for Kendall to pass by. If I didn't break up with him; do you seriously think that he would be in California, right now?"

James and Carlos seemed surprised. "You actually broke up with him for that reason?" Carlos asked. "Yes," Logan answered.

"So, do you still love him?" James asked. He didn't mean to make Logan upset, he just wanted to know. But Logan started crying. And James and Carlos immediately engulfed Logan in a comforting hug. And they just sat there letting Logan cry into their arms.

"I-I-I still l-l-l-l-love h-him so m-m-much." Logan cried out. And for the rest of the hour they just held onto Logan, protecting him. Soon Logan pulled away from them and sat down at the other side of the couch.

"Please don't tell Kendall that I still love him, I know you guys still kind of talk to him." Logan said.

James and Carlos nodded. "Okay, we won't tell him we promise, Logie." Carlos said that. And he was using the nickname Kendall used for him.

For the rest of the night Logan just stayed there with James and Carlos crying into their embrace.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall was looking at Mercedes as she said that Kendall Knight should be the next big solo popstar.

Griffin just looked at his daughter as she began to explain all the reasons why Kendall should be the next big star. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. Finally Griffin just stopped her.

"Okay, I guess Kendall, you will be the next popstar of Rocque Records." Kendall just did a fist pump into the air as he pulled Mercedes into a hug. And after his excitement went down he pulled away from her.

"Thank you so much!" Kendall said. Even if Mercedes had been a jerk to Kendall when he first met her, she was an alright person. "You're welcome, I didn't realize how mean I could be until you showed me, Kendall, so I should be the one thanking you.

Kendall smiled gratefully at her. She actually had a nice side to her. He was about to say something, but then he heard a crash from behind him.

It was Gustavo, Kelly, and Mr. X, celebrating all at once. And it was embarrassing for Kendall to watch.

Griffin was just watching them with amusement. "Kendall," he said, "Once they are done being fools, tell Gustavo to start making a song, quick." Kendall nodded a huge grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to tell James and Carlos the exciting news.

Kendall had been here for three months now, and his life was doing fine. When he first came here, he was a little sore from the break up, but now Kendall hardly ever thought about the boy who broke his heart. But there was also nights where Kendall just laid in bed and thought about what he has lost.

But to tell you the truth Kendall had actually met some girl that made his heart beat a little bit faster every time she came near. It wasn't as much as what Kendall's heart did when Logan was around. But still, it was a lot more than what he has been feeling.

Her name was Jo, and she was perfect. She had blonde hair, stood about five foot five, and she knew a form of karate called judo. Which Kendall thought was pretty cool.

"Hey," A voice brought Kendall out of his thoughts. "I have to go. Promise me you will text me if you have a party over this." Mercedes said. Kendall nodded as he promised her he would.

The two hugged again before Mercedes followed her father.

Soon enough Gustavo and the rest quit partying and Kendall told them what Griffin said.

_~Hall of Fame~_

"Hey Kendall!" A voice said. Kendall turned around to see Jo running towards him. "I heard that you will be able to record a whole CD!" She said excitedly as she hugged Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was excited. "Yep, and know I'm excited also. I don't have to go back to Minnesota." Kendall said. Jo smiled.

Even if the two weren't exactly dating yet, Kendall wanted to. He liked Jo and she was funny and pretty. And Kendall figured if he was dating someone, he would get over his love for Logan.

"Hey do you want to go on a date with me later, like around six?" Kendall asked. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Jo's smile was huge. "Yeah, I would like to." "Okay, I will pick you up at your apartment around then." Jo said goodbye and left.

And after Jo and Kendall's date news spread about the two fast. The celebrity's news channels were talking about the new singing sensation, and the new TV star dating. And it was long after their first date that Kendall and Jo had started dating. And in all truth Kendall was happy.

But not his former lover. He was heartbroken.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan felt the tears fall down his face as he saw on TV, that in fact the rumors were true. Kendall Knight the new big popstar, and Jo Taylor, the TV star were dating.

Why did he still have to be in love with the boy who was slowly falling in love with another person. There were only a few things that really hurt in this world. And seeing the person you're in love with fall in love with another.

Soon Logan was full out crying. All he wanted was Kendall back. But no he was gone and was dating somebody else. Logan thought getting over the person you're in "love" with would take a lot longer. But no Logan guessed that it took three months to get over them.

It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, and every breath he took hurt worse than the last. This means Kendall didn't love him anymore. This means that Logan would forever watch Kendall be happy while he drowned in his own miseries.

Logan let out a choked sob. This isn't fair at all. All Logan wanted was for Kendall to live a better life. And guess what he was. But Logan wasn't with him. Now Logan just wanted to be selfish and take Kendall all for his own. But then there is this Jo person, that took his spot; right under Kendall's arm and in his heart.

Logan was crying so much that he didn't even hear his front door open. "Logan," Mrs. Mitchell called out. Logan immediately started to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "I'm in here." Logan croaked out.

Mrs. Mitchell knew where Logan was she could hear him crying and she had a feeling of why he was crying. She had heard about the new celebrity couple and she knew Logan still loved Kendall.

She walked into the living room to see her son crying, or at least trying to stop crying.

"I heard what happened." Logan just sobbed again and Mrs. Mitchell ran over to her son so she could comfort him. "Oh, Logan, it will get better eventually. The pain lessens over time."

"I-I-I don't c-c-care about t-the p-pain. I-I just want K-K-Kendall to l-love me again." Logan cried out.

Mrs. Mitchell just sat there holding and desperately trying to comfort her son. She knew Logan and Kendall had once loved each other. But love can fade. And she guessed Kendall just got sick of all the heartbreak.

Logan had calmed down enough to at least say one sentence. "I still love him mom, and I'm afraid I always will."

_~Hall of Fame~_

Wow, Kendall couldn't believe he had been out it California for a year. He was famous now. He wasn't as famous as like Dak, but he was right behind him

Kendall enjoyed this life. He had an amazing girlfriend. He was getting rich, he had met many other famous celebrity's. This was the life. Kendall was constantly busy and the moments when he did have time to relax, he was spending it with Jo.

But Kendall also couldn't help but miss Minnesota. There he had a bunch of free time. And he usually spent it with his friends and or his family. Now Kendall hardly saw his mom, and Katie. Katie now was always in commercials and Mrs. Knight was out and about usually with Katie, or her new love interest. (Which it probably wouldn't work out)

Yep, Kendall's life was pretty great. But right now he was relaxing. He had just gotten back from his first tour. And it actually went okay.

Kendall was scrolling through his contacts to see who he could talk to he was bored, and Jo was on the set of New Town High so he couldn't see her. Then Kendall saw a familiar name on his phone.

Carlos Garcia. Kendall hadn't talked to any of his old Minnesota friends for a while and he felt a little guilty.

Then there was another contact James Diamond. And then a random number in his phone. (218)-688-7007

Kendall could recognize that phone number from anywhere. It was Logan's. To tell you the truth Kendall tried not to think of Logan a lot. But he was just always there in the back if his mind.

Kendall loved Jo, he really did. But she wasn't Logan. She couldn't make Kendall feel the way that Logan did. But he would never tell her that. And it didn't matter since him and Logan were never, ever getting back together. ( J)

Kendall felt his phone vibrate and he would never admit that it kind of scared him.

To Kendall; From Jo: Hey do you want to go get ice cream after I get off of set?

To Jo; From Kendall: Sure.

Kendall sighed he is over Logan. Logan never loved him, so why should he care?

Kendall didn't need him. Kendall had is girlfriend, who he "loved". He didn't need Logan. But there was always the other half of him saying that he needed Logan like Oxygen. And whether Kendall knew it or not, he still loved Logan.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan sighed as he watched another of Kendall's music videos. This one was Logan's personal favorite. It was called Nothing Even Matters. And that was what Kendall and Logan's relationship was like before they broke up.

Logan scolded himself for thinking about Kendall again. He really didn't cry anymore, but it always hurt to hear about Kendall and Jo. Kendall and Jo did this, and that. And Logan just needed to shut up.

He loved Kendall and he figured he always would. But there was always a time when a person needed to move on. And this was probably the time.

Even if Logan loves another person one day, he won't ever love that person as much as he loved Kendall.

Logan could try to move on from all the heartbreak. He still wished Kendall was right here by him. But Logan did this for Kendall because he loved him.

Logan sighed as he picked up a flower out of a vase. It was a small sunflower. Kendall's favorite. Logan held it to his heart and then he kissed it. He loved Kendall and he would never forget him. But Kendall had found a new lover and Logan figured he should too.

** Please leave a review and tell me how good I did. (I sound like such a review whore)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hall of Fame

Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and did other stuff that made me happy. Now I'll go on with the story. You'll see who I brought into the story. I will also have some OC's in here. This is also kind of like a filler. And I'm sorry if the story seems kind of rushed. It's supposed to be like that for the first few chapters. **

3 years later:

Kendall Knight looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He fixed his tie so that it was straight and he popped up his collar some. He fixed his hair and used some gel to prop it up. (How is new hair style is today.)

"Kendall, my man. You like fine, I'm sure the ladies will love it."

Kendall turned around to look at his best friend Dustin Belt, or DBelt for short. "I always look good Dustin it's okay." Dustin just smirked at Kendall. "Whatever you say."

Kendall just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Kendall had met Dustin two years ago when Gustavo had a replacement for his guitarist. They auditioned may people, but none of them spoke out to Kendall. That was until Dustin stepped out and started playing one of Kendall's favorite songs by Taking Back Sunday.

Kendall was impressed and he was able to convince Gustavo to check out Dustin a little more. And after a few weeks Dustin became Kendall's current guitarist. He was also surprised to find out that Dustin was the same age as him. Well DBelt always looked a little older than he really was.

And soon after the two had spent some time together they found out they had a lot of the same interests. And soon they became best friends. Don't get Kendall wrong he had other close friends but Dustin will always be his best friend.

Someone was knocking on Kendall's dressing room door. It was another one of Kendall's close friends, Jason Hart. "Dude, come on we are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming, god." Kendall replied as he stepped out of his dressing room. "Do you think Jo is going to be jealous?" Dustin asked.

Kendall just laughed, "She probably will be. I should have realized that she was a slut sooner before I dated her."

Kendall did regret dating her because she was a big whore. After her and Kendall had dated for a year in half, she had cheated on him. And at first he was heartbroken, but then he realized why should he care about some slut? It's not like he really ever loved her. He cared for her, but he never had deep emotional feelings for her.

"I'm pretty sure all my exes will be jealous seeing me looking so hot; maybe I should have brought along a date to the Grammys."

Yes, Kendall was going to the Grammys and he was excited. This would be the second year in a row. Ever since he became a popstar all he wanted to do was win a Grammy. But he never received one last year. But, Kendall also had a feeling he would get one this year. Maybe that was Kendall's cockiness. Oh well.

Kendall had dated three girls I the course of throughout three years. Which Kendall didn't think was that bad. Of course he dated Jo, then he dated another girl for about four months by the name of Ashley Ramsey; she was a model. Then Kendall dated the last girl. Her name was Kristen. She was a relatively sweet girl, but then Kendall really didn't feel a spark in their relationship. They were better off as friends anyway. He dated her for six months.

But in the end, Kendall didn't really love any of them. So he had only been in about four relationships his entire life. Kendall felt like an idiot for remembering Logan. Kendall hadn't seen Logan, James, or Carlos for four years. That was a long time.

Kendall wasn't sure about how he felt about Logan anymore. He could picture the brunette looking as beautiful as ever, the way he would look at Kendall with those gorgeous brown eyes, and the way Logan would blush profusely.

Okay, maybe Kendall still had the tiniest bit of feelings for the brunette that tore his heart apart. He hadn't thought about Logan in a while, and it was kind of sore to think about him. But, whatever, what is in the past, stays there.

Kendall got in the limo with his friends and the limo driver took off towards the Grammies. "Do you think any of us will win anything?" Jason asked.

Kendall nodded, "One of us has to win it at least. It's too bad that Dustin doesn't really sing."

Dustin just shrugged and laughed. Singing wasn't really one of his qualities, he was good at the drums and on the guitar. In fact he was the one that taught Kendall how to play the guitar, and to play the drums. He had to learn how to play the piano by another person.

Jason, was a singer just like Kendall. But instead of pop; he sang like R&B, and some hip hop. But he wasn't a total gangster like some rappers were.

Kendall had met Jason when they were doing a song together. Gustavo had insisted that Kendall needed to have at least a little bit of hip hop and rap in it for some other people to like it. Kendall always thought that if you just listened to rap you were a druggie. He was wrong.

Kendall played on his iPhone for a little bit, playing around with twitter and instagram, and before he knew it they had arrived at the Grammies.

As soon as Kendall stepped out he could sense some of the girls in the crowd screaming. And he could see a few cameras closing in on him. Jason walked right by him and Dustin stayed in the back.

It still felt as great as it did last year when Kendall had walked on this red carpet for the first time. Kendall couldn't explain the emotions that flooded through him at this moment, but it just felt great to be loved and admired by so many people.

Kendall tried to not be blinded by the flashing lights and he kept walking. But there were moments when he would stop and smile for a picture. He looked good so why wouldn't he share it?

As soon as they were inside Kendall found his seat, which was near the front row. But first he had to stop and talk to some people. There was Adele, Kelly Clarkson, and even Taylor Swift. Kendall had to admit that he had a little crush on her. And there was Ed Sheeran and a few other people who Kendall chatted for a while.

Soon Kendall got tired of talking and he left to go to his seat. He was surprised to see Dustin and Jason already there. They were chatterboxes and they could talk to anyone all day and night.

After a while they were starting.

Kendall had to admit these things were kind of boring. But you still had to sit there. But soon it was time to hand out the grammy awards.

"The host opened up her first letter; and with a big smile on her face she announced Kendall's name. To tell you the truth he was secretly happy that he was picked first to win a Grammy.

Kendall took it and thanked her. "I would like to thank my family and my close friends, and of course all the people who helped me with my music career. I would have never been able to do it if it wasn't for you guys. You are my inspiration to keep writing music and to keep singing it. And thank you for believing in me. That is all I have to say." Kendall walked off the stage with his Grammy award and a huge smile on his face.

He hasn't been this happy in a while. Kendall could barely remember the rest of the Grammys he was so excited.

Jason didn't win one and Kendall felt bad. He saw the disappointing look on Jason's face and he would have to make sure he was okay later.

Instead of going and partying like everybody else Kendall decided to go home. He didn't live at the Palmwoods anymore, and he didn't live with Katie and Mrs. Knight anymore either. He still loved them but Kendall had decided that he needed his own personal space.

The Limo driver dropped him off at his house. As soon as Kendall got inside he plopped down on his couch and pondered where to put his Grammy. After he decided to put it above his TV, Kendall went to the Kitchen. His iPhone was ringing like crazy. It was probably everyone congratulating him on getting a Grammy.

But once Kendall saw his mother was calling him, he immediately answered unable to face her wrath. "Hey mom," Kendall answered.

"OH, HONEY YOU WON, I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Kendall had to pull the phone away from his ears because she was speaking so loud.

"I know I did."

"I'm so proud of you honey."

"Mom don't cry."

"Kendall you are just growing up so fast."

"You still have Katie."

"Yeah, but she hasn't needed me since she was three years old."

The two kept talking for another twenty minutes before Kendall said he needed to go to bed. He was tired, and he was actually tired. He had an exciting day and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Kendall went upstairs to his bedroom. His house was nice he had to admit, but it did cost him a million dollars for it. He had an indoor and outside pool, a music room, media room. Well basically all the stuff Gustavo has in his house.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to realize what had woken him up. It was his phone. Kendall grabbed it and didn't even see who the caller I.D was.

"Hello," His voice was groggy and tired. "Kendall I have some good news." It was Mrs. Knight.

"It better be good news because I was sleeping." Kendall grumbled.

"Guess where we are going for a month." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall perked up a family vacation sounded good right now. "Where?"

"We are going to Minnesota for a whole month to visit your grandparent, and oh some old friends."

What this did not sound like fun at all to Kendall. He didn't want to go to Minnesota and freeze his butt off. "Uhh, do I have to go?" Kendall asked.

He could hear Mrs. Knight sigh. "Yes, Kendall, you have to go, it's a family vacation. Kendall whined. "But I wanted to go to Italy. It's practically Summer there while it's winter here."

"Kendall know matter how famous and old you get you are still my son and I can make you go If I have to. And I say you are going. We haven't visited your grandparents I forever and they want to see you and Katie."

Kendall sighed he knew his mom was right but he didn't want to admit it. "When are we going?" He asked.

"Well, I want to be there for Christmas, and it is December the 2nd , so I say we will leave next week." That's too early to leave." Kendall whined again.

"Kendall you are off for this whole month and part of January. There are no interviews or song writing/ singing Kendall. So start packing. I will buy the tickets and we will leave next Wednesday."

"Bye, I love you." Kendall grumbled as he shut off his phone. He decided to Skype Dustin and tell him what he has to do.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall was scrolling through his twitter account. He had thirty five million followers and Kendall couldn't have been happier with that amount of people. There was nothing really to tweet about and he definitely wasn't going to tell fans about him visiting Minnesota. That would turn out bad.

Kendall had packed everything that he needed for a whole month. He had a little more than a whole month's worth of clothes, his shoes, and everything else he would need. But Kendall still wasn't happy about it. Kendall didn't want to go to Minnesota to visit his grandparents. If he does then he will probably run into his former best friends and ex-boyfriend.

And that would just be awkward. He was leaving in two days. What the heck was he supposed to do in boring Minnesota anyways? He could always play hockey, but Kendall hadn't played that in years and it would be a total fail.

Kendall decided he should go shopping he hasn't been in a while and it would be good to go with a few friends. He texted Jason and Dustin of course, than he texted another friend, Dak, and a few good girl friends.

And all five of them replied saying yes that they weren't busy at all. Good.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"_Hey, Logie." Kendall said as he walked toward the brunette. "Are you excited to be eight graders this year?"_

"_Of course I am we get to take new and different classes." Logan answered he was always kind of a nerd. Kendall just chuckled. "Only you would look forward to eight grade because you get to take new classes." Kendall said._

_Logan just blushed and looked down at the ground. Kendall couldn't help but think about how cute Logan looked when he was embarrassed. _

"_Shut up, anyways the only reason you are looking forward to eight grade is because of hockey." Logan continued. Kendall just smirked. "Well at least it's a better reason than you were looking forward taking new classes."_

_They were at Kendall's house watching a movie and eating some popcorn and cookies. This was the last day of Summer and they just wanted to be lazy. _

_Kendall had picked out a scary movie because that would mean Logan would get scared and he would snuggle closer to Kendall for comfort. And it was working. Kendall had a crush on Logan and he has had one for a year._

_Kendall's instincts told him that Logan also liked him, but Logan was way too shy to do anything, or start anything with Kendall._

_So Kendall decided to do it on his own. "Logie, are you scared?" Kendall asked almost in a taunting voice. Logan just blushed but as he kept his focus on the movie the worst part came on. _

"_AHHH!" Logan screamed as he buried his face into Logan's chest. And for Logan's sake Kendall paused the movie. _

_Once Logan stopped shivering he looked back up at Kendall and their eye locked. "Ken…" "Shhhh." Kendall whispered as he leaned closer to Logan and took Logan's lips onto his own._

_Logan was surprised at first, this was his first kiss and he didn't know how to do anything. But what he didn't know that it was also Kendall's first kiss. _

_But as soon as Logan started to move his lips along with Kendall's the boys could feel the shock and sparks that shot through them as they kissed. But soon the need to breath became too great and they pulled away._

_Logan and Kendall both looked dazed after the kiss. "K-Kendall what w-was that?" Logan asked. Kendall chuckled, "It was a kiss Logie."_

"_But why did you kiss me?" Logan asked. Kendall leaned closer to Logan and said, "Because I like you."_

_After Kendall said those words he captured Logan into another kiss and they just sat there for a few minutes kissing. "That was amazing." Logan breathed. "But I had to admit that was my first kiss." Kendall just smiled. He was so happy that he got to steal Logan's first kiss, well okay not steal. "That was my first kiss too."_

_Logan just looked up at Kendall blushing. Kendall gave Logan a quick peck on the lips. "I just love it when you blush, you look so cute." Logan blushed even harder. "Kendall stop it you're making me blush." Logan laughed._

"_That's the point." Kendall said. _

"_But by the way Kendall I also like you." Logan said. "I could tell." Kendall answered. "Shut up Kendall."_

_Logan became shy again as he asked this question. "So are we dating or what?"_

"_Duh, Logan I just confessed that I like you, why would we not date?"_

"_Just asking." Logan blushed. _

_Kendall leaned in to kiss Logan again._

_And for the rest of the day Kendall and Logan spent their time with each other. But then of course James and Carlos came barging in Kendall's room without even knocking. Kendall and Logan were in a lip lock._

_They had some explaining to do._

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall woke up crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't stop it. He had just dreamt about the time him and Logan had started dating. It hurt so bad to remember that. And Kendall was sure that he still had feelings for Logan, the ex-lover he hadn't seen in four years or so.

Kendall was soon sobbing. The whole time he was dating he felt like crap. Jo had cheated on him, Ashley had cheated on him. Kristen was the only girl that didn't do anything bad.

It felt like he was prone to be cheated on. Kendall didn't even realize that Logan could have cheated on him than broke up with him so he could be with the other person. The person he know loved.

Kendall was able to get his breathing down. All this talk of visiting Minnesota was catching up with him. He didn't want to go back there and see how happy Logan was with the other guy or girl. He didn't want to see Logan in love.

Kendall wiped away the remaining tears. He decided to go take a shower because he was sweaty and he had tears all over himself. He didn't want to go to Minnesota. Not at all. But he knew there was no way in convincing his mom in not going to visit his grandparents.

That's it all Kendall had to do was just stay at his grandparents' house and never leave. Then he wouldn't have to run into any of his old friends.

Okay Kendall was delusional and going crazy. He didn't want to think about Logan or about anybody else.

But Kendall always did say that he wanted to have memories of Logan forever, since he thought him and Logan would never get back together and that's what he still thinks.

Kendall needed to forget about everything for the rest of the night and day. He quickly went to his kitchen after his shower and he grabbed a can of beer out of his fridge. Kendall knew he wasn't old enough to drink alcohol legally. But still it helped him to forget about everything and anything.

Besides he rarely drank at all. It was when he was stressed, confused, or upset like he is now. And it is a lot better than doing drugs. Kendall had to admit that he does drugs sometimes, but then Kelly found out somehow and she punished Kendall in a way that he would never forget. But he is still able to get away with it.

Okay, so what if Kendall was stressed he should be. He had to keep up this image of him being perfect. He had to write songs all the time. He had to stay in shape which meant no eating out all the time. Kendall was so loss.

He kept drinking and drinking and soon Kendall was passed out on his expensive couch with empty cans beside him.

_~Hall of Fame~_

_Kendall was excited he was taking Logan out to dinner tonight. Well, okay he couldn't drive, but Logan's mom was dropping them off at a restaurant to eat, and then the boys were going to see the new batman movie afterwards. And Kendall was excited. _

_Tonight he planned on telling Logan that he loved him. It was their one year anniversary and Kendall thought that it was an important occasion. Okay it was. He had also bought Logan a bracelet with their names on it. Okay maybe it was a little too early. They were only fifteen years old. But Kendall truly loved Logan._

_Even at such a young age Kendall knew he wanted to be with Logan forever. And Kendall had loved Logan for quite a few months now, but Logan always said it was too early for them to fall in love with each other. But Kendall just thought that Logan didn't want to actually confess that he too loved Kendall._

_The doorbell rang and Kendall shot up like a bullet straight to the door. There was Logan looking beautiful as ever. He just wore his regular apparel. Logan always looked dressed up anyways. But Kendall had to out a little something extra into his clothes. _

_Kendall's main clothing was just like a t-shirt, some plaid shirts, pants, and some vans. So today he put on a nice blue dress shirt, and he put on his best pants. But he still wore his blue vans._

_Logan's eyes sparkled once he saw Kendall. "You look great." Logan complimented. And Logan was surprised to see Kendall blush slightly. _

"_You look great too Logie-bear. Hey mom, I'm leaving." Kendall said. He heard his mom say an okay so he grabbed Logan and they headed out to his mother's car. _

"_I can't wait until we can start driving." Logan said. Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I know."_

_Kendall greeted Mrs. Mitchell as he got into the silver car. "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall said. "Kendall you know that you can call me Joanna, right?" Mrs. Mitchell said. "Okay Joanna, got it." Logan laughed._

_Kendall and Logan just chatted for a while and before they knew it they were at the restaurant. "Bye mom." Logan said as he stepped out of the car. Kendall did the same thing._

_The restaurant was fantastic. Kendall had never been there before and he was glad he got to experience it. But the whole time he was blushing and being nervous like a fool. _

_Of course Logan noticed but he decided not to say anything about it._

_Now the two boys were at the movie theater watching Batman. Kendall had is arm around Logan's shoulder. Kendall was still extremely nervous. He was about to tell Logan that he loved him and give him a bracelet with their names on it and the date that they two had started dating._

_The movie ended too quickly for Kendall's liking. And as Logan started to get up so he could call his mom Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. _

"_Kendall what are you doing?" Logan asked. "Logan, I-I have something t-to tell you." Logan saw Kendall's hesitation and the worse possible thought came up in his head. "Are you breaking up with me? Is that why you seemed so nervous. No Kendall you can't do this on our one year anniversary!" Logan practically screamed in his face. _

"_NO, Logan that is not what I'm doing." Logan calmed down a lot. "But then what is it that you want to tell me?" Kendall scratched the back of his neck. Now he was nervous again. _

"_Uhhh." "Kendall just tell me." Logan commanded. And Kendall knew there was no better time than now. _

"_Logan, I love you." Kendall breathed. Logan looked surprised. And then he just started blushing like crazy. "Kendall." Logan started. _

"_Is i-i-it too soon?" Kendall asked afraid of the answer. Logan told him to shut up. "No, Kendall I was going to say that I love you too." Kendall got the biggest grin on his face. _

_All of a sudden Kendall pulled out the bracelet out of his pocket. Logan seemed generally surprised. "Oh, Kendall you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you is enough." _

"_Logan, shut up. I love you and I wanted to get you something." Logan just blushed as he held out his wrist for Kendall to put it on. _

"_It's beautiful, Kendall. I love it and I love you." _

_The two lovers stared at each other before they leaned in to kiss each other._

_And just like the last hundred times they had kissed each other, this one was filled with sparks, passion, and love._

_The two pulled apart. Their foreheads were against each other's as they tried to catch their breath. _

"_Seriously, Logan, I'll love you forever and ever."_

_Logan blushed, but he returned the words. "Kendall, I'll also love you until the end of time." _

_They went in for another kiss. The love could clearly be seen by everyone._

_The bystanders felt a little guilty for attending such an intimate moment. But none of them said a word, because this is what true love looks like. _

**Author's note: I just wrote two chapters in once day and It's still in the A.M. Yeah, but in the next chapter I go back to Logan, Carlos, and James for a while. I want to show you guys what they have been up to. Anyways tell me if I did anything wrong as usual. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hall of Fame

Chapter 5

**I'm back. Anyways Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorite and all that stuff. I don't own anything, except for a few of my OC's. If I did own them I would actually make Kendall and Logan kiss on the show. But we know that will never happen. And I'm not sure how much I can update my laptop is being a butt. **

Logan sighed as Kendall's face once again appeared on the TV screen. Kendall had been everywhere lately. Kendall Knight this, The Kendall Knight went to the Grammies. Blah blah blah.

Logan could really care less about hearing Kendall's name every hour of the day. It also didn't help that one of Carlo's sister had become infatuated with him. She listened to Kendall's music, all the time. That is why Logan never really goes over to Carlos's house anymore.

Logan wasn't surprised when Kendall started to become more of a superstar, he made it big time. Kendall's first tour was actually a world tour. He opened up everywhere. At Madison square garden. At the White house. There were too many places that Kendall had first started out performing at the highest places that Logan couldn't count them all.

Everybody loved him. He was like a male sex god among the music industry. And Logan also couldn't help but listen to his music too. The music was great and Logan was still madly in love with Kendall. So he pretended that Kendall was singing to him and not his girlfriends. But it always hurt. Because Logan would dream about a time where him and Kendall were together and Kendall would sing to him these great songs. Then the next moment Kendall was making out with a girl.

Kendall's first album went platinum. It was appropriately named Kendall Knight. His second album also went platinum, it was called Nothing Even Matters. And now Kendall had just finished making his third album and it would be released a month or two before he left for his other world tour. They wanted everybody to pretty much know all of the songs so they could sing along with Kendall.

Logan's heart ached. Logan never wanted to fall in love with Kendall. There was always a part of him that was scared of a broken heart. But Kendall had shown him all the love he's always wanted. Then Kendall was gone and Logan swore he would never fall for another person. And it had worked so far. Well most likely because Logan was still head over heels in love with Kendall.

Logan was also lonely. James and Carlos had started dating a six months ago. And basically they were always busy with one another, so Logan was left alone to his own devices. But it wasn't like James and Carlos completely abandon Logan. They tried to make a plan for all of them to hang out together. But Logan always refused. He didn't want to feel like a third wheel, because that is what is most likely to happen.

Right now Logan just sat there watching the TV. The news people were talking about how the world's hottest teenage boy singing sensation had just received his first Grammy. Logan thought Kendall should have also won the other two times he was invited to go there. But he didn't. And in all truth it was heartbreaking to see Kendall sad after he realized he didn't win anything.

Logan was home from College for Christmas. Logan's school was only two hours away and it had a great doctor's program, so Logan couldn't really complain about being too far away from home.

Since Logan was always so busy with school work he also never got to go out and make new friends.

James just decided he was going to take over his mom's company. Diamond Cosmetics. And Carlos decided he was going to be a fireman. Since nobody really trusted Carlos with a gun and Taser. Or with driving at all; Carlos wasn't really that good of a driver. He was lucky that he had James; who could actually drive.

Logan was happy for James and Carlos, and it didn't come as a surprise when they started dating. After Kendall's departure the two became close. And since they matured a little they could at least keep a relationship for more than a month. (James.) James was actually Carlos's first serious relationship. And they were happy. Everybody could tell.

After the two lovers had told their parents the news Syliva and Brooke immediately jumped p and down with joy while Mr. Garcia went over to his son and gave him a long hug. Logan guessed they wanted to two to date or something. But there was always this pang in his heart at the thought of never being able to love again.

It would hurt way too much to be with anybody other than Kendall. He would die a virgin. Yes, Kendall and Logan never had sex. Logan just wasn't ready and Kendall understood that. Kendall said that he would wait for the rest of eternity for Logan. Logan's heart swelled when he said that.

Logan heard the front door open. It was his parents. "Hello Logan, how was sitting on the couch all day?" Joanna asked her son. Logan cracked a smile.

"It was okay mom." Joanna smiled and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"MOM!" Logan exclaimed, "I'm not five anymore!" Even if nobody was here he didn't want his mom showing him affection. He was nineteen for crying sakes. He doesn't need to be kissed unless it's by Kendall. (Pain).

"Logan, no one is even here now settle down." She said. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Logan answered all at once. Logan loved spaghetti and he could eat it for the rest of his life. Well Logan just loved Italian food anyways. It was just so amazing.

Joanna laughed. "Okay, should have known you were going to say that."

Logan changed the channel. They were still talking about Kendall. Couldn't they talk about the economy or something educational?

Logan was upset about Kendall still. And there were times when Logan just got mad about the whole situation. He was supposed to be with Kendall not the big hoes he dated that ended up cheating on him. Okay, Kendall's last girlfriend wasn't that bed. But the other two hoes that he dated were. Come on, a blonde and a girl with fake breasts implants had to be a cheater. But obviously Kendall didn't figure that out.

Logan didn't want to feel sorry for himself anymore. But he couldn't help it. He was weak compared to so many people. Kendall had gotten over him; how come Logan couldn't get over Kendall?

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**From James**

**To Logan:**

**Do you want to come hang out with us tomorrow? Me and Carlos haven't Seen you in forever.**

**From Logan**

**To James:**

**Maybe, depends on what we are doing.**

**From James **

**To Logan:**

**Just go ice skating and to the mall.**

**From Logan**

**To James**

**I guess I'll go.**

Logan did not really want to go ice skating, it just reminded him of Kendall. Every place does.

"Logan, dinner is ready." Joanna called from the kitchen.

Logan hopped up ready to eat his favorite food, and to forget about everything for a while.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Carlos still acted like a kid, even if he was nineteen years old. He was like hopping up and down like a little kid at each thing he saw that he liked at the mall. Which was a lot. And the whole time James was just watching Carlos like some stalker. "Does, he look cute today? Isn't Carlos beautiful and amazing?" And all those sorts of questions.

Logan thought that it was hilarious. James was head over heels in love with someone. And this person actually had control in the relationship. Whatever Carlos wanted to do James was up for it. Carlos had James whipped. There was a first time for everything.

"James, look at this." Carlos exclaimed from ten feet ahead of James and Logan. He brought out a giant stuffed corn dog. WTF. Who the heck makes giant stuffed corndogs? Logan thought. It was ridiculously stupid. But only people like Carlos would love it. Or some weird perverts.

Logan had to admit though he missed hanging out with his best friends. They were still extremely weird, well Carlos was. But there was also the missing person to their friendship. Kendall.

Logan and Kendall had known each other the longest. Ever since preschool. And they stayed best friends even when James and Carlos came along a few years later. They were close. And then it was no surprise when the two started dating. Everyone just said; Yeah, we knew it was coming. Logan blushed each time someone said something like that.

"How much is it." James called out. "JUST TEN DOLLARS!"

James scrimmaged through his pockets until he found his wallet and he handed the money to Carlos who immediately went to go pay for it.

Logan chuckled. "You are so whipped James."

"No, I'm not Logan, I was just buying him a present." James argued.

"Yeah, a stuffed corndog." Logan scoffed.

James didn't even realize what he said next was so mean, it just slipped out." Like you have a boyfriend, remember you two broke up."

Kendall. Logan felt tears come to his eyes. It wasn't even that mean, but the truth of the sentence is what got to Logan. James eyes flew open after he realized what he had just said. "Logan, I didn't mean it."

Logan let the few tears slip. This was unfair. He turned around quickly and headed toward the bathroom while keeping his head down. Logan knew James didn't really mean it, he was just retaliating. But that was such a cold move. Logan broke up with Kendall so he could succeed in life.

After Logan reached one of the bathroom stalls, he slid down on the wall and covered his eyes with his hands.

Logan was still in love with Kendall. And James saying those words only helped Logan come to terms with it. It hurt to see Kendall dating a girl, or seeing pictures of him and his girlfriends kissing. It hurt to see Kendall on interviews talking about what he sees in a girl. And most of it is far from anything associated with Logan.

The tears just kept coming and coming. Logan didn't even realize that James and Carlos were also in the bathroom, until James pulled Logan in for a hug. "Logie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment."

James was sincerely sorry. He knew the brunette still had some sort of feelings for Kendall. It just popped out of his mouth. He didn't even think about what he was going to say.

Carlos just stood back. He felt bad for Logan. But there was no more room for Carlos in the stall, so he just kept people's wandering eyes away from the heartbreaking scene.

For the next hour in a half James comforted Logan.

"I'm sorry." James continued as they got into James's car. He was still apologizing about the whole incident. Logan had stopped crying twenty minutes ago. He knew James didn't mean it, so he wasn't going to take it personally.

"James, will you shut up, I'm the one who over reacted. It wasn't your fault."

James just nodded meekly, but Logan could still tell that he felt guilty about it.

James phone started ringing before he turned the car on. "Hello," He answered. A pause. "Okay, why?" James asked. Another pause. "Just go over to Logan's house? Okay then see you soon. Bye, love you mom."

"What was that about," Carlos asked. "They want all of us to go over to Logan's house." James said.

"Why?" Logan asked. James just shrugged, "I don't really know they just said to go over to your house

Carlos almost jumped out of his seat, "WHAT IF SOMETHING IS WRONG!" He asked holding on to his stuffed corndog.

For the rest of the ride Logan and James kept trying to calm Carlos down. They were pretty sure that nothing bad had happened.

_~Hall of Fame~_

"What," Logan asked his mother. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right or what. Joanna sighed. "I said, Kendall and his family are coming to visit us for Christmas. Mrs. Knight misses us and she wants you guys to get reacquainted with him and Katie again.

James and Carlos just stood there. They weren't sure how they were supposed to take the news. Brooke stepped in, "Come on you should be excited. You get to talk to Kendall again." She said trying the lighten up the mood.

Logan was just shocked. Seeing Kendall again would totally hurt. It would hurt to see him again. All the memories would just keep rushing back, and Logan would regret ever letting Kendall leave Minnesota.

"Well, that's going to be awkward." James said. Everybody was quiet. Mr. Mitchell rubbed his head. "We know Kendall left and that the whole situation is going to be awkward. But we need you guys to be friendly. That is all Mrs. Knight wants is for you guys to be friends again."

Everyone was still silent. Joanna spoke up. "She said that all of them needed to come back to Minnesota and just remember the days when they weren't famous. She says that it is corrupting Kendall and Katie, and that they need to become the people they once were."

Logan just scoffed. "What kind of stuff does Kendall does that corrupts him?" All the adults gave Logan a look that clearly said shut up.

"Well, Jennifer thinks that Kendall does drink sometimes, and she knows for sure that Kelly had caught Kendall doing drugs one time." Joanna said. Okay so maybe Hollywood does corrupt people.

"He has his father's genes that doesn't surprise me." Logan said. He was right. Mr. Knight drank and did drugs like it was going out of style. And one day it got so bad that he beat Kendall up, after Kendall accidently dropped one of his beers off of the coffee table.

After a few more intense fights with Mrs. Knight, he left one day unexpectedly. He had abandoned them. But Kendall could really have cared less.

"And that is why, she wants Kendall to stay away from that stuff."

Logan was upset. He has always thought that Kendall was smarter than that. Especially after everything that happened with his dad.

"When are they coming?" Carlos asked. He was excited he was going to get to see one of his old best friends again, and Katie.

"In about a week." Mr. Mitchell answered.

"Only, a week." Logan said. He did not want Kendall to come and stay here at all. He didn't want the person who he was still in love with to come. But then there was this part of Logan that wanted Kendall to come. Maybe Kendall and Logan could fall in love with one another again.

Logan quickly shot that hope down. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. He would spend little time as possible with Kendall, and then he would leave and he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Okay, well except for on the TV, and every other place that advertises Kendall.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan went to bed early that night, he did a lot today and there was some major overwhelming stuff that was announced. And all Logan wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep forever.

And that he did. But it wasn't peaceful.

In his sleep, he kept dreaming about Kendall. Their breakup, their first kiss, their first I love you's. It was all so overwhelming and sad, that Logan woke up with a start with tears streaming down his face.

He just loved Kendall way too much. How was he supposed to live without Kendall for the rest of his life knowing that he had Kendall once? But lost him. He dreamt about the day Kendall got married to another person that wasn't Logan. And it hurt so freaking bad.

Logan couldn't imagine his life without Kendall when they were dating. But now Logan was living it. And it hurt so bad. The tears just kept coming. "K-Kendall, I-I love you!" Logan sobbed into the pillow.

They were supposed to be together forever, now their plans were messed up. Kendall would live a happy a life, and Logan would live a miserable, lonely life. They were supposed to get fucking married. And Logan Mitchell would become Logan Knight.

Dr. Logan Knight. It just sounded so right. Logan sobbed at the thought. He would live around the thought of what he and Kendall used to have. And Logan would be too sad to try to be happy about the memories he had.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed is Ipod and put his headphones in and blasted the music loud as he could. And the first song that came on was Kendall's song, Nothing even Matters.

Logan didn't care anymore. He just let it play, listening to Kendall's beautiful voice sing throughout the song. He let the tears slip from his eyes. Kendall deserved to be famous. But the price Logan paid was a broken heart.

_Cuz the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya. And nothing even matters._

Logan closed his eyes and pretended that Kendall was singing to him, that they were still in love.

_They can all talk and say what they want about us, about us. But nothing even matters._

And soon Logan was asleep. He dreamt of nothing for the rest of the night.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall stumbled out of Dustin's house. He was drunk. After three shots and multiple beers he could barely walk. Dustin stumbled after Kendall. "Come on man, just stay at my house." His voice was slurred and Kendall could barely understand him.

Kendall just waved him off. "I'll just drive." Kendall laughed as he saw a person naked running around the yard. It probably wasn't the smartest thing ever considering he wasn't just drunk, but high at the same time. But Kendall being stubborn he just insisted driving.

"Okay, man. See ya later." Dustin said as he walked back into the house that was blaring music so loud that it was shaking the ground.

Kendall walked toward his car but stopped as he saw a familiar face next to it.

"Camille?" Kendall asked. He was drunk so he really didn't know who it was. "Yes, Kendall it's me, come on. I'll drive you to your house."

Kendall was able to make it halfway to his car before he fell on his face. Camille sighed as she ran over to help him up.

"Kendall you need to quit drinking." She sniffed his shirt and pulled a face, "And quit smoking marijuana it's not good for you." She generally cared for Kendall, but he was going was out of hand.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Kendall would get caught by the paparazzi and everything would turn to hell.

Kendall just shrugged as he was set into his car. Camille walked to the driver's side.

The ride was silent, well because Kendall was passed out. And as soon as they got to Kendall's mansion she woke him up.

"Hmmm, what." Kendall mumbled pushing his face further into his leather seats. Camille grunted as she struggled to help Kendall back into his house. It also wasn't easy unlocking the door, with Kendall's almost dead weight on her.

After she got inside the house she immediately pushed him onto the couch.

Kendall didn't seem the notice in furniture and he quickly fell back asleep, mumbling something incoherent.

Camille just sat and watched him. She had heard about Kendall's nightly parties. She had several friends who were good people but as soon as the fame started getting to them, they started partying nonstop, and soon it ended them up in jail, with no job.

She didn't want Kendall to turn like that. But maybe it was a little too late for him. He really was a great guy, and he couldn't be partying and doing all of this illegal stuff. It could easily ruin his career.

Camille just decided to follow Kendall's idea and go to sleep.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall awoke to a massive headache, and his stomach feeling queasy. And the next thing he knew he was running to the bathroom full speed, puking into the toilet.

A voice appeared behind him. "Are you okay?" Kendall turned around to see who it was quickly, before he felt bile rise in his throat.

After he was finished Kendall said, "So how did you get here?"

"I picked you up after you were finished partying and I drove you here using your car. "Oh." Was all Kendall said.

Camille sighed, "Kendall seriously, this has to end. I know I sound like your mother right now, but please. Stop doing this. You are going to kill yourself one day."

Kendall knew Camille was right, she shouldn't be doing any of that stuff. He was only nineteen. "I know, Camille, It's just that I can't stop."

"I know you can Kendall. When you go to Minnesota, try to fix yourself there. Remember Logan will be there." She said quirking her eyebrows.

Kendall had told her everything about Logan, and she was a great friend for listening.

"He probably doesn't like me anymore anyways, and I can't just become gay all of a sudden anyways. It could ruin everything I've been working for." Kendall continued.

"Would you have let something that you love, run away from you?" Camille asked. She already knew the answer.

Kendall just looked at her before looking back at his feet. He really didn't want to talk to her right now. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick again.

"Kendall you leave in three days, so you better shape up, or your mom is going to suspect something." Camille said.

Kendall sighed, "I know. But it isn't Hollywood that changed me. It was Logan who did it first."

**Author's note: Just listening to Cruise Control and Featuring you while writing this. Such great songs. You should check them out if you haven't already. Anyways how was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hall of Fame

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it means a lot. It really does. Well, anyways I don't own crap. Here it is.**

Kendall sighed as his mother kept talking about how he and Katie were supposed to act when they were in Minnesota. He was pretty sure Katie wasn't listening at all either.

"Kendall, Katie, pay attention. I know you guys think you are better than some people in Minnesota, but remember that you used to live in Minnesota."

The siblings just rolled their eyes at their mom. "Yes mother." Katie said.

Mrs. Knight turned to look at her rebellious son. "Yes, mom, we will be on our best behavior." Mrs. Knight nodded and smiled, satisfied with the answer.

They had just gotten on the plane that will take them to Minnesota. And Kendall was not happy about that. He was wasting his vacation in some cold, uncivilized place. He was definitely not looking forward to seeing his old friends again.

But Mrs. Knight is making it a family vacation. Minnesota was the last place he wanted to go for vacation. He would rather go to Spain, or Florida, or Hawaii. Anywhere but Minnesota.

Kendall was going to freeze his butt off while in Minnesota. Because one; he wasn't used to the -50 degree weather. He was used to 70 degree weather. There is a big difference.

Kendall sighed what the heck was he supposed to do for the next four hours? There was no one to talk to.

"Mom, why didn't we take the private jet to Minnesota?" Kendall asked. It would be a lot more comfortable if he was sitting in his leather seat chairs, with real food. This was just plain stupid riding in a public plane. Especially if he was famous and had to basically disguise himself to hide from fans.

There was a kid kicking the back of the chair and they had just taken off. Kendall tried to ignore it, but after ten minutes of complete torture, Kendall told the kid to knock it off.

He looked up at Kendall with big brown eyes and he basically started to cry. This is why Kendall doesn't deal with kids. They are huge babies and they never stop being annoying. Kendall saw Katie smirking at him and he flipped her off, so she turned back to the TV screen in front of her chair.

Why did Kendall always get the messed up seat. At least the kid stopped his annoying kicking, but now he was crying. He was about to tell the kid to shut up again, but then he saw Mrs. Knight's glare so he stopped. And he smiled at her.

Kendall groaned. He was tired he might as well get some sleep before they land in Hell. He had gotten up at five in the morning and got ready for their eight o' clock flight. _Why so early?_ Kendall couldn't help but think.

"Hey, be happy, at least you'll get to see Logan." Kendall felt a whisper in his ear. Kendall slapped Katie in the arm.

"I don't care about Logan anymore. Okay." Kendall warned. He did not want to think about Logan or anything. Kendall lied though; he did still have some sort of feelings for Logan. And once he sees Logan the feelings will just come right back. Kendall did not want to love the guy who had broken his heart.

Wait, Kendall does not love Logan at all. He just has confusing feelings for him. But, deep in his heart he knew that he still loved the guy who had made Kendall want to die.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Logan watched his mom run around the house and clean up everything that she could. She looked like a chicken with her head cut off, every time she cleaned like this. She called it her deep cleaning.(1) "Mom, I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter that you have to clean every little dust."

She gave Logan a stern look. "Logan, why don't you help me clean?" Logan scoffed. He didn't want to clean, not for the reason she was cleaning for.

In all truth Logan was just scared of seeing Kendall again. It had been four years since they had actually seen each other. And four years since they broke up.

It was ridiculous, Logan was the one to break up with Kendall and he was still crying over him. But it wasn't like Logan just stopped loving Kendall. He was breaking up with Kendall so he could go to L.A. And there was no way that Gustavo was going to let Logan go with Kendall.

Logan put his head on his hands as his mother started vigorously cleaning again. She was just going back and forth, it was just making him sick.

Kendall and his family would be here less than four hours, and Logan was not happy about it. What if just seeing Kendall again made Logan fall for him even more. Kendall had gotten hotter over the four years they were separated. And Logan just stayed the same guy.

He was just the same Logan Mitchell. He wasn't Kendall Knight.

Logan couldn't help but think of how Kendall most likely wasn't a virgin anymore, and Logan was still one. Logan was horrified at the thought of being like the guy on the forty year old virgin. _Oh, god!" _Logan thought.

He needed a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But Logan doesn't want anyone other than Kendall.

There was a knock on their door. "I got it mom" Logan called. Logan opened it to see James and Carlos standing there. Their faces were flushed from the coldness and they were holding hands. It was adorable.

"Our parents will be in a few hours." James said. He stopped walking once he saw what Mrs. Mitchell was doing. "Is she okay?"

Logan looked back at his mother who was still cleaning. "Yep, she's just in one of her cleaning modes right now." They all chuckled.

Logan let them in and they all settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Soon they all decided on Mythbusters: Because Logan liked the science of it all. James liked that one of the guys had great hair. And Carlos liked it because it was dangerous.

"Are you excited to see Kendall again." James teased. Logan shook his head, he didn't think that he will ever be ready.

"Maybe we all can play hockey together again, like we used to back in the old times!" Carlos suggested. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. "You're adorable," James said while pinching Carlos's cheek. Carlos blushed and looked away embarrassed from Logan and James.

The three talked to each other for the next few hours, they didn't even notice the time until James's and Carlos's parents came over. That was when Logan began to panic about having to see Kendall. It took Carlos and James awhile before he shut up.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall didn't even realize that he had fell asleep until Katie started shaking him telling him that they were about to land. Oh, great. Kendall seriously did not want to go. He always thought that it would be fun to go see James and Carlos again. But going and seeing Logan. That was a scary idea.

Kendall did not want to do it at all.

"Come on, Kendall." Mrs. Knight called out. They were about to get in the limo to head to their hotel first. But Kendall was on his iPhone expressing his worries to Camille by texting her.

**To Camille; From Kendall: **

**I'm freaking out here!**

**To Kendall; From Camille:**

**Kendall quit worrying, whatever happens, happens. Don't worry about it.**

**To Camille; From Kendall:**

**Do you understand I'm about to go see my ex-boyfriend. The one that I still have feelings for!**

**To Kendall; From Camille:**

**Kendall if you are so worried don't talk to Logan at all, just where very dark sunglasses so you don't have to look at his beauty.**

**To Camille; From Kendall: **

**I just don't know what to do anymore. Besides I'm famous, I wouldn't be able to date Logan anyways.**

**To Kendall; From Camille:**

**Whatever you say big guy.**

Kendall didn't know what to do. But he hoped that this 'family vacation' went by super-fast.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall and his family had just left the hotel and they were heading towards Joanna's house now. Oh' Kendall was shaking all right. He did not want to see any of them all right. What he would do for a hit of weed to relax himself right now. Or a few beers.

"Kendall, Katie, remember what I said about being polite?" They both nodded. "Please try to be nice, and don't pull any jokes. This is the first time in years that I will be seeing my best friends and I want them to see how good of kids you are now."

"Mom, you do realize I'm nineteen, right?" Kendall asked. His mother was treating him like he a=was a five year old, teaching her son to respect people.

It seemed like a memory. She probably did scold Kendall for being a little mean.

"And Kendall." Mrs. Knight added as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be scared. Joanna said that Logan was also a little nervous."

Kendall just nodded. What else was he supposed to say.

"And I know you still dearly love Logan." Mrs. Knight continued. Kendall choked on air. "W-What! Who told you that!" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight just smirked.

"Someone."

It was Katie. It had to be Katie. She would tell mom anything and everything.

_~Hall of Fame~_

"I do not want to do this. I do not want to do this. I do not want to do this." Logan kept rambling to himself. He seriously didn't want to see the Knight family again.

"Logan, calm down!" James said. It was getting really annoying hearing Logan repeating to himself for the past thirty minutes. But James really did feel bad for Logan too.

James himself was feeling a little nervous about meeting Kendall again. He knew Kendall would be different. He would act and talk different. He defiantly looked different. Hollywood did some good to Kendall.

Carlos on the other hand wasn't nervous at all. But hearing Logan talking to himself kind of made him scared.

Carlos saw James staring at him and he winked. James blushed it was unusual for James to blush.

Both James and Carlos had made a plan. Once Kendall gets here. They are going to try and get the two back together if Kendall still likes Logan, Which they hoped he would.

Logan tried to calm down but it wasn't really working. Logan did not want to fall hard once he saw Kendall again. He did not. If Logan actually started to love Kendall again; it would end in disaster. Logan would get his heart smashed into a billion more pieces. And Logan has had enough heartbreak with just one guy.

Logan dozed off a bit, but then the doorbell rand signifying that the Knight family was here.

Either Logan was going to fall in love with Kendall again. Or he was going to cry over what he lost years ago.

Carlos jumped off the couch and made a beeline towards the door.

The first face Logan saw was Kendall's. And oh my god. He couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful face he has ever seen, well in a while. But he was still extremely scared so he got up and ran to his room.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall saw a familiar face open the door. And Kendall grinned as he realized who it was, Carlos. The two went in for not such a manly hug. Carlos was jumping up and down holding his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall just tried to calm down the hyper Latino.

But as Carlos finally calmed down enough to say hi to the other members of the Knight household. Kendall saw James give him the dirties look ever. And it kind of startled him.

Kendall waved awkwardly, "Hey, James." James calmed down a little, and he smiled at Kendall.

The two hugged for a short time. And Kendall was excited actually to see Logan. But he couldn't see Logan anywhere in the room. There were his parents and James's and Carlos's. Kendall just decided to greet them instead.

Kendall hugged each one of them. It was kind of awkward for him to hug Logan's parents. But still he had to be 'polite'.

"Kendall have you seen Logan?" Joanna asked him.

"Nope," Kendall answered. Joanna sighed. "He's probably in his room if you want to see him." Kendall just smiled and thanked her. If Logan wasn't down here he probably didn't want to see him. The thought made Kendall's heart ache.

But Kendall was determined to see Logan. Even if they never became lovers again, Kendall could live with that.

He walked up the familiar stairs to Logan's room. And once he was quietly in front of Logan's door, Kendall took a deep breath. There were plenty of memories here that would be forever engraved into Kendall's brain.

Kendall gathered up all of his courage and he knocked on the door.

"Kendall go away." Logan knew that it was him.

"Logan just let me in, we need to catch up with each other again. We don't have to be friends. Just hide it for our parent's sake." Kendall pleaded he really needed to see Logan. He needed to see how beautiful the boy had probably gotten.

There were a few silent moments before Kendall heard the creaking of Logan's bed. And then there were footsteps coming slowly closer.

Kendall watched as the door slowly opened to reveal the brunette. And Kendall's breath got caught in his throat as he saw Logan for the first time in four years.

Logan completely stepped out of his bedroom and kept his eyes on the ground. His heart was beating fast and he swear it was about to jump out of his throat.

"Logan, let me see your eyes." Kendall said. He couldn't help what had just came out of his mouth. It was almost like he was in a trance when Logan was around him, he couldn't help it.

Logan slowly looked up into Kendall' eyes and for a few moments the boys just stared into each other's eyes mesmerized by what they saw.

Kendall thought Logan was so beautiful. His eyes were beautiful and they made Kendall's breath catch in his throat. But then he is reminded that this is the boy who broke his heart. The boy who had hurt him.

Logan was stunned by Kendall. Now he could see Kendall's whole body, not just his face. Kendall was defiantly taller now, he was tanner. He had a new and cute haircut. And Logan just couldn't breathe all of a sudden anymore.

Unaware to the two boys by Logan's bedroom door the rest of the household was watching the scene.

"This is the most awkward sexual tension scene, I have ever seen in my life." James said. It was true.

"See, James, Kendall obviously likes him too. Now we can get them back together!" Carlos whispered.

"Idiots I knew that they could not stop liking each other." Katie said.

Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell were just happy that the two boys didn't seem like they hated each other.

Kendall felt eyes on him and as soon as he turned his head the rest of the house ran away. But both Logan and Kendall had seen them.

"Maybe, we should have went in there instead." Kendall said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Logan was just blushing.

"Uhh, I have to go." Kendall said and he spared one last glance at the brunette beauty. Logan just waved as Kendall walked off.

Kendall couldn't believe that he had once been in a relationship with someone so beautiful.

For the rest of the day Kendall and the rest of his family got reacquainted with everybody else. And just for a little while everything seemed like it was before Kendall left to become famous.

Kendall also found out that James and Carlos were dating and that is why James gave him the death glare after he had hugged Carlos. It didn't come as a surprise to him. James and Carlos were always so close. But Kendall didn't think that James pegged for the other team.

Kendall was also disappointed when he only saw Logan once for the rest of the night. Kendall was going to see his grandparents tomorrow and that was going to be boring.

But it was just like old times to be back here in Minnesota. But one thing was missing.

_~Hall of Fame~_

_Kendall and Logan were holding hands as they walked down the bridge that hanged over the small stream. It was a walking bridge and it led people to a campsite that was located on the other side of it. _

_They were just walking along as the sky held tiny snowflakes. It was always snowing in Minnesota during winter. There wasn't usually times when it wasn't snowing. Either way it was also freezing. But the ten degree weather didn't stop Kendall and Logan from talking a stroll._

_They were keeping each other warm. _

_Logan was blushing because a few moments ago Kendall told him how beautiful he looked under the moonlight and the snow. Kendall smirked knowing that he was the cause of that blush and that he always would be. No one else could take Logan away from him. Logan was Kendall's and Kendall was Logan's._

_They belonged to each other._

_It was quiet because the two didn't need to talk to keep each other company. That was just how it worked. The two were extremely comfortable with each other. They had known each other since they were five years old. Ten long years._

_Kendall finally found the spot that he had found for him and Logan and he sat down. Kendall just wanted to watch the scenery with Logan. It was so beautiful watching all the snow fall. _

_And Kendall couldn't be happier, the love of his life was right by his side. _

"_Logie, you know I'll love you forever, right?" Kendall asked. Logan just laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Yes, and do you know that I'll love you forever too? Even if we are apart."_

_Kendall just nodded, Logan could feel his head move anyways. They two interlocked hands and Kendall rubbed Logan's knuckles with his thumb and Logan kept his head on Kendall's shoulder. _

_Kendall noticed the jewelry that he had gotten for Logan a while back. It hung on his wrist and it was beautiful._

_Kendall softly grabbed Logan's face and he cupped them. Green irises met brown and soon Kendall's lips met Logan's._

_They kissed passionately for a while before they pulled away needing air. "I love you Logan." Kendall said. And he meant every word. Logan smiled, "I love you too, Kendall. Promise that you'll never leave me no matter what." Logan said._

_Kendall cupped Logan's face again and he searched into Logan's eyes like he was searching into his soul. "I promise." Kendall whispered._

_He pulled Logan into another soft, loving kiss. But soon the kiss heated and Kendall was licking the seam of Logan's lips asking for entrance. Which Logan obliged. Soon the battle of dominance started and Kendall won._

_Kendall pulled away knowing that if they went any farther Logan would feel uncomfortable._

_Logan chuckled at Kendall's cuteness. "I Love you, Kendall. I just know that we will be together forever." Logan said._

_Kendall looked at Logan, "I love you too. And you're right. We will be together forever. I won't leave you for any reason." Kendall promised. _

_Logan's eyes lit up and the two started to kiss softly again._

But not all promises are kept. Even if they are meant at the time they are said.

**A/N: I know it's short. But I'm trying to make them longer. It's just I've been sitting on the computer all day and I know I'm going to have to get up sooner or later. Is it just me, but I don't really like this chapter, I don't really know. Anyways, Kendall and Logan have met each other again. And I know it seems like I'm going a little too fast with this story, but I promise I'll slow down. The last chapters have been this fast for a reason. Maybe give me a review. (I suck at this)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hall of Fame

Chapter 7

** A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorite, and put this story on their alerts. It means so much to me, thank you.**

Logan sighed as he lay back down on his bed. Kendall had just left. And oh, god, he looked even hotter before if that was possible. His haircut looked amazing on him. He was a lot tanner since he wasn't living in Minnesota anymore. His green eyes just seemed to sparkle and shine.

Logan didn't know what to do anymore. As soon as the heartbreak went away, Kendall came seeping back into his life, like poison flooding through veins.

Kendall was like Logan's poison. As much as he tried to forget that it was there, and that it would soon go away. But sooner or later the after effects will start to show up, and leave Logan more hurt than the last time.

Logan felt weary and tired all of a sudden. This day's events just seemed to wear him out, and he really couldn't stay awake anymore.

And as he tried to fall asleep, James and Carlos came barging through his door, successfully waking Logan up from his almost asleep.

"What the hell!" Logan grumbled as he sat up and looked at the two boys. They were obviously scared of Logan and his behavior, because they were clutching each other like they were about to be killed.

"Dude, we didn't know that you would be asleep. We just thought that you didn't want to come downstairs." James said holding up his arms.

"Yeah, we thought that we would come and talk to you." Carlos said.

Logan sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance. Even at nineteen years old they were still really immature for their age. And that is why Logan guessed that they made such a good couple.

"What did you want to talk about?" Logan finally said.

"Ummm, so how was staring at Kendall?" James smirked as he saw Logan's face immediately turn a dark shade of red.

"Screw you, Diamond." Logan retorted. And it only made him more annoyed as he saw James and Carlos practically snorting as they held on to each other from falling over.

"Get, out." Logan grumbled before he got up to push the two lovebirds out of his room.

After they left he shut the door behind them and quickly locked it. Sometimes Logan wondered why he was friends with them. They were two immature people.

Unlike Logan, himself who was known to be the more mature one of their group. He was able to do things that weren't dares, or some ridiculous jokes that the two were infamous for.

It was always kind of hard to keep the two boys together, without the leadership help from Kendall. Logan wasn't a leader himself; he was supposed to be Kendall's second in command. Logan wasn't able to keep Carlos and James out of trouble, or get them out of trouble they were already in.

That is probably why him and Kendall meshed together so well. Kendall's confidence and leadership characteristics were the exact opposites of Logan's. Logan was shy and non-confident like Kendall was.

Well, opposites always do attract. Science has proven that many times over.

Logan melted back onto his bed once he plopped down onto it. His bed didn't seem so comfortable anymore now that he was wide awake, thanks to two intruders.

And maybe the red numbers that shine on the nightstand right by his bed, read 9:30. And that was a little early. Logan usually went to bed around eleven. Of course after all of his homework was finished.

Logan decided to let himself fall asleep early once; he deserved it, didn't he?

_~Hall of Fame~_

"How do you think, Logan's handling this whole situation with Kendall being back and everything." Carlos asked his lover.

James looked at Carlos from his mirror, where he was currently fixing his hair and getting ready to cuddle with Carlos, and fall asleep.

"I think Logan's going to be stressed for a while. He does not handle situations like this very good at all. And hold on for a moment I'm trying to get my hair ready for bed, Carlos!" James snapped.

Carlos chuckled at his boyfriend's insanity.

Carlos really wanted Kendall and Logan to get back together again, so it could be like how it used to be, but now him and James were dating. This means that they could go on double dates together.

But now the more that Carlos thinks about it, the more he realizes that there is a high chance that Kendall and Logan would never get together again.

Kendall had a reputation to hold, as not being gay. You know, because he is so famous, and being gay while you're famous, is extremely dangerous. And not to mention he had dated three girls after Logan. That doesn't really look good if you date multiple girls, before coming out.

"Babe, quit thinking. I can clearly tell that you are thinking too hard. And it is 12:30 at night, so come and lay down with me." James said.

Carlos went over to the bed. They were staying at the Mitchell's house tonight, only if they didn't do any "funny, Business."

James opened his arms and Carlos snuggled into them, laying his head on James' strong chest.

James gave Carlos a quick kiss on the forehead before bringing Carlos's head up and kissing him on the lips. "Love you," James mumbled into Carlos's hair.

Carlos snuggled into James more and whispered an "I love you" himself.

And the two boys settled into a deep sleep, holding on to each other.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall was texting doing a Skype with Dustin and Jason.

"So, how did it go with, you know who?" Dustin asked his smirk visible for everyone to see."

Kendall sighed. He had told Dustin and Jason about the whole Logan situation. He had to they were best friends, and Kendall had to tell somebody to get it off of his chest. And not just Camille.

No matter how much Kendall loved Camille as a friend, she still was weird.

"It went fine. I went in there to say hi to him, and he said hi back and then I left. That's all that happened.

Jason and Dustin's faces fell. "That's it?" Jason asked. A slight frown adorned on his face.

Kendall just nodded, that's all that happened. "It wasn't like it's going to be some princess fairytale. We weren't going to run into each other's arms and declare our love for one another."

The three all seemed to sigh at the same time. "Well, that's boring. If this kid has been conflicting with you for some years, why don't you do something about it?" Dustin asked.

"Well, for one thing, Logan might not love me still. And I can't be gay, when I'm famous."

"Dude, there are multiple gay famous people. There is the person off of the show _Ellen_, and those people off of Glee. And there a multiple more. And besides being gay is now more accepting." Jason said.

Kendall knew he was right. But he couldn't afford it at all. What if someone was to find out about it? Everything would go wrong for Kendall. Even if society was more accepting of gay people, it doesn't mean that all of them will accept homosexuality so easy.

"I know, it's just I can't do this, not when I'm at the top of my game." Kendall spoke up after some silent moments between them.

"Dude, who cares about what some people think. At least you'll have the love of your life by your side. You don't really need money." Dustin said.

"Yeah, but remember Logan broke it off with me. He declared that he didn't love me anymore. How would that make you feel? Would you want to go back to a relationship with that?!" Kendall retorted.

"If, Logan broke it off because he didn't love you anymore, than you have nothing to worry about. Logan just didn't and still doesn't love you."

Damn, Dustin was blunt. And it kind of hurt.

Jason sighed. "Kendall whatever happens, happens, okay. You can date whoever you want."

In all truth Kendall wasn't sure who he wanted to date. He knew that Logan wasn't really a safe choice at all. But the first two girls that he dated turned out to be cheating whores. And Kristen, the last girl he dated, was the only good relationship that he ever had.

Kristen didn't cheat on him. The two decided that they were better of being friends. There just wasn't a spark there anymore.

"I know that, but still. I don't think that I can trust anybody anymore. Not after all the lying and cheating that was done on me." Kendall softly said. He couldn't help but think of all the memories with each person that he dated.

Jo was always a beautiful and talented girl. But he should have known from the start when she lied about having a boyfriend; that she would have been trouble. No one lies about having about a boyfriend.

Then there was Ashley. Kendall just thought that the girl was extremely hot. Well, she was a model. But hot girls can never stay with a guy for more than a few months before they would cheat.

And Kristen. Kendall had met her when they did a song together. She was also trying to become a singer. And she did well, in becoming famous. The two were close, but Kendall must have mixed strong feelings of friendship with having a crush. They soon realized that they were better off as friends.

That's what Logan must have done. When Kendall was in love with him, Logan must have confused his strong friendship with Kendall, with actually loving him. Maybe Logan just realized that he loved Kendall has a friend.

"Well, it's getting kind of awkward just sitting here, so I'm gonna go. Talk to you later." Dustin said before he left the screen.

Kendall and Jason chuckled at Dustin. He was always impatient, and he hated having awkward talks with anybody.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I have a party to attend tonight anyways. I need to find a girl and see if she is DTF." Jason chuckled. "See you later, Kendizzle."

Kendall waved goodbye to him before getting off of his laptop.

Kendall grabbed his sweater before he headed downstairs. He still wasn't used to having twenty degree weather in December. It was still at least fifty degrees, by this time in L.A.

Kendall sat down on the couch by Katie. "Hey, guess what?" She whispered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"It's snowing!" Katie said. "I haven't seen real snow in forever. And once it starts sticking to the ground, I'm going outside to play with it."

"Sounds like fun." Kendall said. And it actually did. He hasn't played or at least been in real snow since he was fifteen,

The two were quiet again as the show _Awkward._ Came on. This show was always a little inappropriate, especially for kids, like Katie's age. She was only thirteen.

And just as they were settling down Mrs. Knight came walking through the door of their hotel. "Kids, come on we are about to go to your grandparents house."

Katie jumped up with joy. She always loved going to visit her grandparents. They always gave her a bunch of money for no apparent reason. And she also loved the food that they cooked. It was so good.

And they gave Kendall the exact same treatment, but he was still a little miffed that he had to stay in Minnesota for a whole month.

Kendall sighed once again before he went to his luggage and got dressed.

Kendall had to admit, he dressed better now that he was famous. He liked to dress in a different variety of clothes. **A/N (Like the real Kendall Schmidt does. Oh, he looked sexy during the Cambio interview. And then he cursed.) **

Mrs. Knight watched her son put on one of his favorite vans. He had brought a long five pairs and some other shoes for the trip and stay in Minnesota. In some ways her son had changed greatly. But there was still the Kendall Knight; the great hockey player from Minnesota, in him somewhere.

But now there was also the great Kendall Knight, with two platinum albums, and one gold album, with millions of fan girls. But his heart only belonged to one person still.

_~Hall of Fame~_

Kendall felt his grandmother give him a huge hug. "Kendall, you've grown so big, and strong."

Kendall felt his face heat up. That surprised him, because he never usually blushed. "Thanks."

Kendall's grandma smiled sweetly at him before let go of him to go to Katie. Kendall smiled back.

Then Kendall's grandfather came up to him next. "I missed you Kendall. I missed four years of your life. We should have never let that happen." He said.

Kendall said, "Its fine." It was kind of awkward to be around them after four years. Kendall did love them, they were his grandparents and they took more care of him then his father ever did. But, these were his mother's parents.

His father's parents were exactly just like their son. They were assholes, stubborn, mean, and self-centered. They were exactly like Kendall's father.

Kendall really didn't like to talk about his father much. It just reminded Kendall of his past.

Kendall's father, Kenneth, was a cheating, lying, and son of a bitch. He didn't care about anybody but himself. And he proved that a million times over. He did not love Kendall at all. He thought that Kendall was the biggest mistake in the world. And Kenneth proved that he did not love Kendall at all.

And for six years before Katie was born, Kenneth, ignored his son, and on occasion, when he was drunk he would beat Kendall up. But, most of the time when he was angry and drunk, Mrs. Knight was there to stop him from hurting Kendall.

And almost every night Kenneth wasn't working he was out partying, getting drunk, doing drugs, and sleeping with prostitutes. He would then proceed to come home at four in the morning. And he would pass out n the couch.

Mrs. Knight knew what Kenneth was doing each night. But she still loved him with all of heart. And she wanted to believe that Kenneth could have changed. But after she found out about him using their son as a punching bag, she divorced him. And Kenneth had no problem.

That was before and around the time that Katie was born. Kenneth loved Katie dearly. He thought that Katie was a princess. And he loved her with all of his heart.

And Kendall watched from the outside as he gave Katie all of his love, and he left Kendall in the dirt, broken. Kendall desperately wanted to be loved from his father. He wanted his father to show some sort of affection to him. But in the end Kenneth just completely ignored Kendall or he beat him.

And it left Kendall broken. He was only six and seven years old at the time. He really couldn't handle the pain.

But after Kendall had just turned eight, and had just received a beating from his father, Mrs. Knight called for a divorce with Kenneth.

The only reason he was a little upset was because he was never allowed to see his children again. Well, he only cared for Katie. Kendall meant nothing to him.

And after that he walked out of their life, most likely forever.

Kendall knew he had to become the man of the house now. So he picked up his broken heart, and he composed himself to never cry or anything.

And the only time Kendall really cried was when Logan broke up with him.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by a voice. "Kendall, do you want to come eat spaghetti?" It was his grandma.

Kendall smiled before he nodded his head, and headed to the kitchen where the rest of his family was.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Logan sighed as he flipped through one of his favorite books; The Lord of the Rings. It may be a little nerdy, but Logan didn't really care. The book allowed him to go into a fantasy world and pretend that the world around him was gone.

In all truth Logan could stay all day, and night into the fantasy world that lays right in his hands. It allowed Logan to escape from everything; it was where he got a break. And Logan really needed a break from the outside world right now.

There was Kendall. And he was causing multiple problems for Logan. Kendall coming back was making all these hidden feelings come back to him. And it was scary.

The reason Logan broke up with Kendall was so that Kendall could live a successful life, with singing and some acting.

Kendall was also starting to act. Like on some popular TV shows, and only one movie, did Kendall appear on. And Logan secretly watched those episodes multiple times.

He couldn't help it.

No matter how much Logan wanted Kendall to disappear from his life forever, it didn't happen.

Kendall became famous faster than anybody would have expected. He soared through the CD charts, each one of his concert's sold out in a matter of five minutes.

And every store Logan went in, Kendall was there in some shape or form. In a poser, CD, a pillow, and there is even a Kendall Knight Barbie doll. Way to actually make a Ken-doll.

Kendall was on every interview place. Like _Ellen, _and _Saturday Night Live._ Every fucking where.

And it practically drove Logan crazy. Kendall got more beautiful everyday, more talented, and sweet.

Then the rumors came along. That Kendall was a heavy drinker, that he did loads of drugs. That every night he was at a strip club. And Logan desperately tried not to think that any of those were real. He didn't want to be the cause of Kendall turning into a messed up Hollywood star.

It slowly happens to each famous person. Lindsay Lohan, would have had a great life if she didn't start popping pills. Miley Cyrus would have a decent amount of fans. Charlie Sheen would have still been funny.

But now Kendall was going downhill real fast, if those rumors were true.

Logan shook the thoughts out of his head. He wanted to enjoy this book. He did not want to think about Kendall at all anymore. All he had to do was get through this month without seeing Kendall.

Logan looked at the red lights right by his bed. They read two O' clock. Logan never usually stayed up this late. But his mind was on full gear, running full time. He just wanted his mind to shut up.

Why did Kendall ever have to appear in his life? There are seven billion people in the world. And he was lucky enough to meet Kendall Knight. But Logan could never really regret meeting Kendall.

Kendall had changed his life for the better. If he never met Kendall, Logan would still probably be a shy person. Kendall had brought him out of his shell, and it changed everything for Logan.

_SHUT UP!_

Logan scolded himself. He was supposed to be forgetting about Kendall, not thinking about him.

And for another hour, Logan got lost in the book of wizards, hobbits, elves, and dwarves.

And he dreamt of Kendall that night. He dreamt of what he wished would have happened.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

James, Carlos, and Logan sat in the Mitchell household watching TV. "There is nothing to watch!" Carlos complained. He put his head on James' shoulder.

Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos could complain about everything and anything. He never shut up.

"Logan, you're just upset because Kendall is coming over again in a hour." James smirked as he saw Logan's face.

Yep, Kendall was coming over again. It had been two days since he had last seen the Knight family. And the rest of the parents ganged up against James, Carlos, and Logan. They are making them hang out with Kendall like they used to.

And Logan really did not want to. But he secretly dresses himself up a little more than he would if he was just going out to hang with Carlos and James. He also put on some cologne, and put on more hair gel, and everything else.

But he was still extremely nervous.

"Hey, at least you won't be a third wheel again!" James said.

Logan turned to glare at James. "That was not funny at all." Logan said. It really wasn't

"I thought it was funny." Carlos said, he was smiling brightly.

"Of course you would, he is _your_ boyfriend." Logan scoffed.

James pulled Carlos in for a quick kiss.

"Why do you guys hate me so much, why do you do this to me?" Logan said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

James and Carlos just snickered.

"Logan, they will be here in ten minutes." Joanna yelled from the kitchen.

Logan began internally freaking out. What the heck was he supposed to do? He thought that the Knight family was supposed to get here in a hour not five minutes.

"Logan, calm down. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine." James said trying to reassure Logan. Because he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown any minute.

"Logan, maybe you wouldn't be so nervous about Kendall coming if you still didn't like him." Carlos suggested. He was holding the stuffed corn dog that James had bought for him a few days ago, before he found out about the news of Kendall and his family coming over, to visit for Christmas.

Carlos wasn't trying to be mean at all, and he didn't mean to say anything that could have upset Logan. But the death glare that Carlos was receiving was enough to haunt him at night.

"Hey dude, don't worry about it, we will make sure that Kendall doesn't do anything to you… Unless you want Kendall to molest you or something. Because seriously, you need to get laid. You are still a virgin; four years after you and Kendall broke up." James intended that to be a joke.

"James, shut up. I still love Kendall and there is nobody that is better than him." Logan said before he turned away from his friends. He was upset. Weren't they supposed to be his best friends? But, they were being big jerk faces now. Assholes.

"Yeah, but didn't Kendall also "love," you. Now look at him. He isn't a virgin, and he is most likely not crying over you. Logan, you just need to get over him. Kendall got over you pretty fast after your breakup, didn't he?"

Logan knew James was right. But he didn't want to believe it all.

It fell silent between the three best friends after that statement.

Logan was thinking about James question, and being nervous at the same time. Kendall was going to be here any minute. Logan unconsciously threaded his hand through his hair, but then he remembered that he has styled it specifically for Kendall.

Oh, great. He was turning into a James.

Carlos and James were just looking at each other. Carlos was giving James a stern look. James didn't have to be so mean about the whole situation. But James being the jerk that he is couldn't stop himself.

James just shrugged his shoulders meekly at Carlos's stare.

Silence fell over them until the doorbell rang. And it kept ringing and ringing, and ringing. "Logan, honey, can you get that please." Joanna called from the kitchen.

Logan was reluctant to see the blonde beauty that his behind the door. The last time that he saw Kendall all the hidden feelings came flooding back to him, and it hit him like a hurricane.

Logan was afraid, what power Kendall could have over him again.

As Logan opened the door, Katie was in midway about to ring the doorbell again.

"Katie, they can hear you." Mrs. Knight scolded the girl.

"Hello, Logan, nice to see you again." Mrs. Knight said nicely. Even if Logan had broken up with her son, she couldn't stay mad at him. Logan was a nice person.

Logan smiled at her. "Come, in." Logan said as he allowed room for the Knight family to enter his house.

Logan took a quick look at Kendall; he couldn't help it. But one look at him and Logan was gone.

Kendall had perfectly styled hair, a pair of blue vans on, with a graphic t-shirt that said _Political Party_, it had a bunch of animals and people partying. **A/N: (Do any of you know what shirt I'm talking about? He wears it all the time.) **He had some faded blue jeans on, with a jacket.

Oh, god. Kendall looked so hot and beautiful. He took Logan's breath away. And it scared Logan that Kendall could look even more beautiful than he looked four years ago.

Kendall smiled nervously at Logan.

He really did not want to see Logan again because it brought back memories, and feelings that Kendall tried so hard to bury deep inside his mind.

But here Kendall was looking at his ex-boyfriend. Who looked as beautiful as ever. No! Kendall could not fall for Logan again. Logan never even loved him and it caused Kendall so much pain. He was not willing to have his heart broken anytime soon.

So Kendall knew he was going to have to stay away from Logan. Or in the end it would go back and bite him in the butt.

"Umm, c-c-come in K-Kendall." Logan was able to stutter out. Kendall just made him nervous.

Kendall did not once suspect that Logan loved him. Logan broke up with him for the reason that he never loved him.

The tension in the air turned even more awkward as Kendall stepped into the house. James and Carlos were just sitting on the couch awkwardly, and Logan stood by the door, trying to look anywhere else, but at Kendall.

"So, umm when are we leaving?" Kendall asked. He hated it when things turned awkward. And it was kind of hard for it not to be awkward. He was in the presence of his ex-boyfriend and pretty much ex-best friends.

"Umm, as soon as James finished fixing his hair again. You know how James, is." Logan said. And Carlos just nodded along with him.

Kendall just said okay before he sat down as far away as he could from Logan and Carlos.

There was an awkward silence between the three boys, so Kendall busied himself with his iPhone. He decided that he should text Camille.

**To Camille: From Kendall:**

** Okay, so I'm at Logan's house, and it's awkward.**

** To Kendall: From Camille:**

** Try talking to them.**

** To Camille: From Kendall:**

** What do you think I'm trying to do? They just either say a one word sentence, or they don't talk to me at all.**

** To Kendall: From Camille:**

** Just be nice to them at first and try to make amends. And they will trust you later in the month. **

** To Kendall: From Camille:**

** So how does Logan look? ;) **

Kendall was about to reply, but them James came walking into the front room with his hair looking the exact same that it did before he went to fix it.

"So are we ready or what?" James asked as he looked at himself in the mirror for the last time.

Kendall turned to look at Logan and Carlos. And all they did was just shrug. "So, I guess we are ready." Kendall said awkwardly. He just wanted to be friends with them again. Because he may have left on good terms with the guys. But he broke a promise. And he promised them that he would keep in touch with them. And he broke that promise.

It's not like he meant to break a promise, but Kendall got busy with being famous, and… Kendall sighed. He didn't have any excuses for what he did. Kendall just broke a promise, plain and simple.

Kendall even didn't realize that James, Logan, and Carlos, were already at the door, waiting for him. "Are you coming or what?" James asked.

Kendall just nodded meekly, before he stood to follow the rest of them.

Kendall missed the old days when they were best friends, and when Logan was his to love. He missed everything about four years ago. And sometimes Kendall wished that he would have never became famous at all, and that he would have never gotten that offer to go to L.A.

Kendall didn't just lose one important thing. He lost many.

**A/N: Have you guys heard Like nobody's around. I just love that song. But I want the full version of it, not just the short one. But Kendall looks so cute during that video, so I pretty much watch it nonstop on youtube. I'm always on youtube though. I watched the Louisville guy, Kevin Ware break his leg. And then Kendall tweeted about it. Okay never mind, I'm just rambling. **

** Well, can you leave a review, please do.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hall of Fame

Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and who favorited. It means a lot to me. Well, when school is over, I found out that for vacation, I am going to Europe and traveling places like England, France, and Italy. So if you are from any of those places, or have visited there; please tell me if there are any places that I should visit. This chapter is when the boys are supposed to hang out with each other. So like 30 minutes later.**

** I also pray for the people in the Boston Marathon attack. I watched multiple videos of it and I can't help but feel helpless. How can anybody do anything in a 26 mile stretch? A part of me hopes it isn't a terrorist attack, but the other part of me doesn't. Who wants an attack like that to be domestic? Anyways here I go.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody. If I did I would have Kendall at my house right now making me some of his organic stuff, and playing me guitar. ;) **

Kendall looked around helplessly for James and Carlos. They were right by him a few minutes ago, and as soon he turned his back the two disappeared faster than Speedy Gonzales.

"Where the heck did they go?" Logan asked from beside Kendall.

Kendall turned to look at Logan. "I don't know, they were right beside me, a minute ago and then the next they are gone, and I'm right here by myself."

Logan gave Kendall a disbelieving look. He was gone for two minutes and Kendall already lost something.

Kendall, when he was younger used to always lose something. And Logan figured it was because of his messiness. Kendall was never a really clean person at all. To think about it, Carlos was cleaner than Kendall.

"I was gone for a few minutes, Kendall. What were you doing?" Kendall had also got a lot more annoying. And right now it took all of Logan's strength not to kiss the blonde in front of him.

Being around Kendall was hard. And right now, Logan was just thanking god that it wasn't really awkward right now since they were looking for James and Carlos.

But really, it kind of hurt that Logan, would never get to express his feelings toward Kendall ever again.

Kendall looked sheepish, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I was just looking at the TV screen. I kind of want it."

Logan was able to tear his eyes away from Kendall to see the TV he was talking about. And oh boy, was it huge. The TV had to be at least eighty inches wide.

"Can you even afford that?" Logan asked. And then he felt stupid because he knew last year alone Kendall made at least 25 million dollars.

Kendall didn't say anything. The tension in the air came back between the two former lovers and they just stood there awkwardly.

Kendall desperately tried to not think about the night when Logan broke his heart into a million pieces, and made him suffer. He truly did love Logan then. But as soon as Logan broke it off, Kendall's heart started to piece itself back together.

But soon his heart was broken again right after Logan's confession.

It was Jo Taylor. She was beautiful, funny, smart, courageous, and athletic. She was pretty much everything that Kendall loved in a person. Jo really did seem like an amazing person when Kendall had first met her. She was even amazing at Judo!

And Kendall's heart was too vulnerable for him to even realize it. They break up with Logan hurt him far worse than he ever realized. And as soon as a distraction came along, Kendall took it with his hands.

Jo was smart. And that is why she knew that Kendall was vulnerable and too stupid at the time to even know what her plan was. She was having a bet with her friend to see how many virgins they could seduce and keep a steady relationship with them, while she was cheating on them.

And Kendall had just become her latest victim. He had obviously just gotten over a breakup when he moved from Minnesota. So Jo took that chance to use him and he wouldn't even realize it.

And Kendall fell for her plan.

Kendall believed that she was truly an amazing person. Jo did act like the best girlfriend ever for the first few months. But after she was sure that she had Kendall totally whipped, she started to act like a jerk to him.

They had multiple fights. And she would usually start them so that she had an excuse to get away for a night and sleep with some virgins.

And each day after their fight, Kendall would come and apologize to her even if it was her fault about the fight.

And finally after she got Kendall to give himself away completely she began to break him down slowly again.

And this whole time while Jo was ruining everything between them, Kendall was desperately trying to keep their relationship together. He had convinced himself that he loved her and that they were meant to be. He had given her his virginity. Which was very important to him.

But at the point when Jo was caught cheating, her and Kendall had been dating for the past year and a half.

Kendall broke it off immediately when he had found out. He was then left again with another broken heart to fix the pieces up by himself. And only a month after their relationship ended he found out that it wasn't just that one person who she cheated on him with; there were at least ten others.

Kendall had been played once again that he was loved. But it was all fake and Kendall's heart really couldn't take much more.

He had given his heart to Logan and now to Jo. He had loved both of them, but they didn't love him.

This is when Kendall's problems started.

With a messed up heart and all of the stress that he was put through with work and everything, Kendall started to lean towards illegal things.

He started doing some drugs, and he started partying with every free time that he had.

And that was when he met Ashley Ramsey.

The first thought that came when he saw Ashley, was _wow she is hot._ And she was.

Ashley was a model that worked for Victoria's Secret. And every gay at that party that wasn't gay wanted her.

But Kendall knew a lot about girls, thanks to James. And so he put the moves on her and it worked. She was only meant to be a one night stand. But she turned out to be different than that.

The two met each other several other times at parties, and each time they met they would sneak into a room to have sex.

Kendall knew that he shouldn't be just having sex with this girl every time that he saw her. But he couldn't help it. She was just so sexy and seducing.

But after multiple times of them having sex, instead of her just leaving; sometimes Ashley would stay and they would cuddled together after they climaxed.

And after that they made plans with each other when she wasn't modeling, or Kendall wasn't busy with being famous.

And before Kendall knew it he had fallen for another person.

Ashley was beautiful, and confident, and she had some humor. And Kendall couldn't help but fall.

But deep down, Kendall knew that she was a whore, and that she was also selfish. But she was kind of like Medusa, from Greek mythology. She would tempt you just to look at her. And with that one look the person stupid enough to fall for her would get his heart broken.

Ashley kind of liked Kendall. But she couldn't stick with one person, so she also had affairs with other people that either fell under her spell or they just had a one night stand.

And so she did what the girl before her did to Kendall. She broke his heart.

Kendall had always had some suspicion about her, but he never wanted to believe it. He didn't want to believe that another person that he fell for was cheating on him again. He had even go as far as to say that he loved her.

Love.

Kendall wasn't even sure he knew what love was. He had been spit up and chewed out so many times, it wasn't even funny.

Kendall had believed that Logan loved him as much as he did Logan. He then fell for another person who just used Kendall for her own game. He was just for fun.

And then Ashley came along for months and this time Kendall was actually a fuck buddy before that started dating.

Kendall should have known when that their constant fucking didn't turn into love making when they were dating and after they had declared their love for each other; that it wouldn't work out.

Nothing would.

Kendall began to believe that he couldn't be loved. He felt dirty, disgusted, and tired of being treated like shit. He hated it.

So he turned towards more drinking and doing drugs.

Kendall himself had changed. He wasn't the happy, go-lucky person any more. He wasn't a leader anymore. He wasn't the Kendall Knight from Minnesota. That wasn't who he was anymore.

Every night Kendall drowned himself in the prostitutes, the drugs, the drinking. It was an addiction for him. He became like any other Hollywood star. He was just like them.

And Kendall did hang out with all of the famous Hollywood stars.

Then one day Kristen May, showed up in Kendall's life. She was actually a generally nice and caring person. She cared about Kendall.

She had changed Kendall for the best. He quit drinking and other illegal things. He started to focus more on his music and acting career. And Kristen was right there standing by him the whole time.

Kendall and Kristen started to date four months after they met. And they became the new hottest couple for six months.

Kendall loved her, but it was like a friend.

And Kristen understood that. The two separated peacefully, and still as friends.

She had changed him, but it wasn't like Kendall would never forget the pain that three specific people brought him; no he would never forget.

Kendall than realized he may have never loved the girls that he dated, but there was still one person who Kendall couldn't stop thinking about.

It was Logan.

Kendall was strong, and no matter how much he loved Logan, he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life wallowing in the broken memories and empty promises.

"Earth to Kendall." Logan waved his hand in front of Kendall's face. "We have to go find James and Carlos." Logan said as he got Kendall's attention.

In all of his days Kendall didn't know where this came from. "Why don't you look for them yourself, they are _your _friends."

The look on Logan's face was one of pure surprise.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, Logan. Unless you have suddenly become deaf and stupid." Kendall snapped.

"Where the fuck did that come from, Kendall. It doesn't even make sense." Logan growled. Kendall was seriously going to do this right now.

Kendall just shrugged nonchalantly. "Does it even matter, we aren't friends. We aren't anything. So I don't necessarily have to be nice to you."

"But we could still try, Kendall."

"How could we try, Logan? Remember that you broke up with me. I didn't do shit. I still loved you!" Kendall said. His normally beautiful green eyes were turning dark with anger.

Logan scoffed.

It seemed like the entire Mall was watching the two boys fight.

"And you wonder why you can't get anybody to stay with you when you are in a relationship."

Kendall faltered. "W-what?" He felt pain spread through his chest. Maybe Logan was right. How could anybody love hm. He was just a pathetic, rich boy. What could he do?

Kendall just wanted to be loved. He didn't want to be loved by any one, but by Logan. And here again was this person breaking his heart all over again.

"Fuck you." Kendall growled. He couldn't let the vulnerable part of him get hurt again. It had happened way too many times already.

Logan smirked. "You would want to."

Logan seriously had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from. And he had no idea why he was being so mean to the person he loved and still cared for.

Kendall didn't even know what to say.

And for a moment Kendall felt something inside of him spark. It wasn't goo and that is all Kendall could have told you.

Kendall tackled Logan before he threw a few, quick punches to his face before he felt hands on his shoulders and around his waist to hold him back.

It was James and Carlos.

After they got Kendall off of Logan they threw him back before kneeling over him.

Logan felt tears of pain sting his eyes as he held onto his nose; which was bleeding profusely. He looked up at Kendall with such fear he didn't even look like himself.

"You are just like your dad, Kendall." Logan hissed as he let himself be comforted by Carlos and James.

The look on Kendall's face was horrific, and heartbreaking.

Oh, god, what had he done. Kendall looked over at Logan lying on the ground with James and Carlos helping him up.

Kendall couldn't stand it anymore. Logan had spoken the truth. Only his father would hit the person that he loved. But, he never loved Kendall.

Kendall turned away as the truth began crashing down on him. Almost like the world was ending.

Kendall ran through the mall leaving behind his so-called friends. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of people. He didn't care anymore.

This was basically the final limit for Kendall. It was true, Logan never loved him, and nobody ever loved him. Not Logan, Not Jo, not Ashley, not his father. The tears that were starting to slip past his eyes showed as much pain as a constant stream of tear.

Kendall really couldn't take it anymore. His heart had been put under so much stress and heartbreak, that it just couldn't take it anymore. His heart was collapsing just as the twin towers did so many years ago. They fell because people had betrayed them.

Kendall was able to make it outside and to the bus stop as he fell to his knees in agony. "Logan, I'm sorry." Kendall whispered as he hung his head and let the tears fall freely now.

Kendall needed to get out of here, out of the parking lot, out of Minnesota. He just wanted his life to end. No matter how harsh that sounded, Kendall wanted it to happen.

The bitter cold was starting to get to Kendall as he waited for the bus. The snow portrayed what Kendall felt. His heart was cold and frozen. It was frozen in two pieces and there is no way that it could ever be completely healed.

Not, unless Logan loved him again as much as he loved Logan.

The bus pulled to a stop and Kendall quickly got on. He gave the driver his money and sat down. He started out the window. His eyes were starting to fill with tears again. He wiped them away.

Kendall wanted to stop crying over someone who had broken his heart. But that person was the one to tell him the truth. Kendall was exactly like his dad.

_~Hall Of Fame~  
Little seven year old Kendall quickly ran to his room in order to avoid his father. He did this every day after school. Because his father never worked, he was either at the house, or he was out partying. That was about it._

_ Sometimes Mr. Knight was in a good mood, but 75% of the time, he was about ready to kill someone. And that someone was usually Kendall._

_ Kendall jumped on his bed and pulled the covers off so he could hide under his covers. He had gotten an F on his last math test. Even though he studied for the whole night before the test. He really did. It was that math wasn't his best subject._

_ And the parents receive an email after each test so that they could know what their child, had made. And Kendall was scared of his father to death._

_ Mrs. Knight wouldn't be home for another three hours with Katie, his little sister. And that whole three hours it's just him and his father. _

_ "KENDALL! YOU BITCH, COME AND GET ME A BEER!" Mr. Knight yelled form downstairs. _

_ Kendall quickly went to the fridge downstairs and grabbed a beer, before opening it for him._

_ "H-here you g-go s-s-sir." Kendall stumbled over his words while looking down at the ground. He was always taught that looking his father in the eye was bad. Because if he did so, Kendall would receive a slap to the face, or maybe a kick in the gut._

_ "Thanks you, little rotten, dirty peace of shit." Mr. Knight mumbled. "That's all you will ever be good for is getting me a beer, being a little bitch, and failing math tests!" _

_ Kendall didn't have time to react as his father grabbed some of his dirty blonde hair roughly and slamming his head against the coffee table._

_ As Kendall let out a cry of pain his father once again grabbed his hair and shoved him into the wall. _

_ "HOW HARD IS IT TO ACTUALLY STUDY, YOU DUMBASS?" Mr. Knight yelled as he punched his son in the stomach successfully knocking the breath out of Kendall._

_ "N-NO D-daddy p-p-please stop!" Kendall begged and sobbed at the same time. _

_ Mr. Knight grabbed his son and practically threw him. _

_ And as Mr. Knight walked toward his trembling son, Kendall tried to back away from him. But he was cornered. _

_ "Please d-d-daddy, I-I studied. I-I p-promise." _

_ "SHUT UP BITCH." Mr. Knight yelled. He leaned towards Kendall's face, and Kendall could smell the alcohol on him. He has probably been drinking it all day._

_ Kendall just let his father have his way with him. Every kick and punch that Kendall received made him cry out in pain. _

_ Finally Mr. Knight had enough and he headed outside towards his car. _

_ Kendall just lied there and sobbed and sobbed. His whole body shook with his endless amount of crying. He was in so much pain and because of that he couldn't move._

_ Why didn't his father love him? What did he do wrong to ever deserve this? He got everything for his father. Why?_

_ Kendall sobbed against the wall as he slowly picked himself up off the ground before he headed up to his bedroom._

_ That was where he was safe until his mom would come home and protect him from his father. She would whisper sweet nothings into his ear about how much she loved him, and that everything will be okay._

_ She would protect him._

_ Kendall laid down on his bed and cuddled into his blankets needing some kind of comfort._

_ He was practically alone. _

_ But this wasn't the only time that this had happened. Mr. Knight at least beats Kendall up once a week. And Kendall hated it. He swore that he would never hurt the person that he loved or cared for._

_ Kendall slowly fell asleep. And all he wished for was a father that loved him. _

_ ~Hall Of fame~  
_ Kendall laid down in his bed in his hotel room. He was way to numb to even cry right now. Let alone think about all the bad things that had ever happened to him in his life.

But the tears that had yet to fall completely fall down his face were still welled up in his eyes.

Kendall didn't know what to do anymore. He was so lost and upset. His heart just couldn't take it anymore. It was constantly being broken into two pieces.

Kendall snuggled into his pillow further enjoying its comfort.

Kendall scratched the skin above his heart. Why wouldn't it stop hurting? More tears then began to fall and Kendall was feeling a little more than being numb now. His heart was heavy with pain and it was weighing down on him. Why wasn't life just fair?

Logan didn't love him, nor did he ever. He just played Kendall like an instrument and Kendall fell for it.

**A/N: How was it? ;). Leave a review for me por favor. I'm taking Spanish 1!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 9

**A/N: And I'm back ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank everybody**** for their reviews and favorites and story alerts. **

**It means so much to me, and it keeps me writing. I just love it when I get a review. And if you haven't checked out my other story ****_Always There_**** check it out. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for this story. And who wants to go to Kendall's house and steal him away with me. But we have to make sure that Kogan isn't having sex first. JK ;)**

** Warning: Ahead of you there is some Kendall angst. But then the end turns out amazing. Read to find out what happens.**

When Mrs. Knight had returned from hanging out with her old friends; meaning the Mitchells, Diamonds, and the Garcia's, she found her son in the suite laying face down on his bed.

She would have said that he looked peaceful, but he was still in his clothes from the night before, and there were tear tracks down his face. Not to mention, his usually bright, green eyes were red and puffy.

Katie walked into the room behind her. "Is he okay?" She asked.

Mrs. Knight could not stand seeing her children so upset and down. And with Kendall crying she knew something had happened.

She knew it most likely had to be because of Logan, Carlos, and James. She knew Kendall wasn't comfortable spending time with his ex-best friends and ex-boyfriend.

But she felt that it would be good for him. She wanted them to all be friends again. And maybe another relationship between Kendall and Logan would bloom.

Especially since she watched the two interact when they had met each other for the first time in years.

There was a lot of sexual tension. Mrs. Knight didn't mean in the actually sex, kind of tension. But like, they wanted to kiss each other.

The way the two boys looked at each other like it was love at first sight again. And then Carlos and James had to open their big mouths too, and ruin the moment.

But that was James and Carlos. They were so perfect together as a couple. Mrs. Knight knew that something would happen between them, and guess what; it did.

James and Carlos were the same and yet at the same time they were different.

And know with those two dating; she desperately wanted Kendall and Logan to start to date again, and then all four could go on a double date.

Logan was actually the only good person, Kendall had dated so far; except for Kristen. The other two were jerks and whores.

She remembered Kendall being so heartbroken.

"Carlos, just texted me and told me what happened, mom!" Katie yelled from the other room.

Mrs. Knight appeared in the main area. "Katie shhhh. Do you want your brother to wake up?" She asked sternly.

"But, I know what happened between Kendall and Logan."

Mrs. Knight paused. "Okay spill." And Katie told her the story.

_~Hall of Fame~_

It had been exactly two weeks since Kendall had hurt Logan. And it's been a lonely week. His mother was mad at him, for being like his father. And Katie was just mad and disappointed that he would hurt Logan.

But Kendall wasn't sure what was worst; Katie hating him, or being disappointed.

James was still extremely pissed at him, and whenever Kendall had tried texting him, James would just usually curse him out on the phone with text messages.

Carlos; poor Carlos wasn't even talking to him. He was just plain out ignoring him. And Kendall had to admit that Carlos could make any one happy.

Kendall just wanted to be happy.

Even Kendall's grandparents got mad over his actions. They always hated Kendall's father, Kenneth. They didn't like him from the minute that Mrs. Knight brought him home.

But as soon as the married couple had kids, they started to like Kenneth more. He seemed like a nice person; but nobody knew the extent of his personality. They didn't know him like Kendall did.

As soon as everybody found out about him hurting Kendall; Kendall's grandparents made his mom sue Kenneth and send him to jail.

And Kenneth did go to jail. He served for seven years before he was let out. Nobody knows where he is now.

Now that they know about Kendall's actions they haven't talked to him in fear of Kendall being exactly like his father. Kendall desperately tried to start a conversation with them. But they would glare at him and send him away, even against Mrs. Knight's requests.

Kendall knew that everybody knew know. Joanna did, Brooke Diamond, did and so did the Garcia's.

Kendall had no comfort from Minnesota. He did call Dustin and Jason. But they were constantly busy and they really didn't know about Logan. They didn't know anything about him.

Tonight there was going to be another gathering at the Diamond house. And Kendall was almost positive that nobody wanted him to go. But of course his mom insisted that he does. She was the one that made him come to Minnesota in the first place.

"Mom, please don't make me go." Kendall begged as he practically got on the ground.

"Kendall, if I say you are going then you are going. And you need to apologize to Logan and everybody else."

Kendall abruptly stood up. "Why do I have to apologize to everybody else?"

Mrs. Knight turned to glare at her delinquent of a son. Kendall shied away from her, he knew that look from anywhere.

Mrs. Knight left the room.

Kendall sat down on his bed and held his chest in his hand; or where his heart was. Tonight all he planned on doing was staying in the hotel room and being all lonely.

His heart was broken. Not like really bad, but Kendall felt lonelier than he ever did when Logan broke up with him. At least he was surrounded by his PalmWoods friends. Here everyone practically hated him.

"Logan, please, I'm sorry." Kendall whispered as tears of sorrow fell down his face.

Kendall knew he had to say he was sorry to Logan, he had to apologize to the one he secretly still loved.

In all truth Kendall fucking hated love. All it did was play and screw around with his heart. That's all it did.

And he was sick of it.

Logan now didn't even love him back, nor did he ever.

_Shut up! _ Kendall scolded himself. He had to stop thinking about him; it only made his life worse thinking about him.

"Kendall, we are leaving in thirty." Mrs. Knight called from the main hotel room.

Kendall felt a small smile come to his face. He had to apologize, even if everybody hated him. Kendall had other friends, and he could easily get a girlfriend, fuck her a few times, and then dump her so his heart wouldn't get smashed again.

Kendall quickly got ready to leave.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Logan looked in the mirror. All if his bruises had finally faded into nothing now, and he was happy. Logan hated putting on makeup to cover them up. He wasn't some girl. But he ended up having to borrow some from James… Of course.

Logan often wondered why Carlos dated James anyway.

Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight are supposed to be here in twenty minutes and Logan was a little nervous about meeting Kendall again. Logan often wondered how someone so beautiful could have such an anger problem.

And Logan was also thanking God that James had a room full of mirrors. Literally there was just an empty room with hundreds of mirrors. And it was actually kind of creepy.

Logan sighed. After Kendall had just beaten the shit out of him, Logan wasn't really seeing Kendall as an amazing person. Even if his father was bad Kendall didn't have to be.

It was actually more of a reason to try and not to be like his father.

Logan looked at himself one last time in the mirror, before he headed downstairs into the living room.

"Okay, they will be here in a few minutes, so Logan. Can you help me clean up real quick please?" Ms. Diamond asked as she started to put on her makeup real quick.

She gave Logan one last look. "I see you are wearing the Diamond cover up." She said as she patted Logan's cheek softly before she told him to go clean the kitchen.

Ms. Diamond was weird like her son.

Logan walked into the kitchen to do his job.

"Hey mom! Does this outfit look good?" James asked as he came from upstairs. Out in a leather jacket, expensive looking pants, his lucky white v-neck and some converses.

Ms. Diamond said, "It looks amazing honey!" She really did seem to care about what James wore t much.

"What are you going on a date with Carlos?" Logan smirked. James would do anything for Carlos. Like by him a stuffed corndog; who the heck keeps stuffed corndogs in their store?

James was whipped, and Carlos took full advantage of that.

Everything that Carlos wanted James would go buy for him. Like last year for Christmas James got Carlos a hockey helmet signed by the one and only Wayne Gretzky. James even admitted that it cost a fortune. But he got it for Carlos anyway.

And if Carlos wasn't a little on the oblivious side, Logan would think that Carlos was there for the money. But Logan could tell there was true love between them.

The two were constantly together. It wasn't even funny. During their school year Carlos and James tried to get as many classes together as they could.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring._

"Katie, quit it!"

It was the Knight family. Logan forgot how scared he was to meet Kendall again. The person who punched him four times. And if James and Carlos weren't there, who knows how many more times he would have punched Logan in the face.

James ran to the door, and greeted everybody, Katie with a hug, Mrs. Knight too. And Kendall received the dirtiest of glares from him.

"James, I-." Kendall began.

"No, Kendall, shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't talk to face-punchers." A confused look came across Kendall's face.

"Face-puncher?"

"Just tell Logan you're sorry and leave my house."

"James!" Ms. Diamond called.

"No, mom I don't care what Kendall has to say. This is my house, and I will not have him in it. He will not hurt Logan again." James sneered in Kendall's face.

Logan felt guilty. James shouldn't be doing this; Logan can take care of himself.

"James." Logan said.

"No, Logan. He is apologizing then leaving."

Kendall felt helpless; he never meant to hurt Logan. It was just a spur of the moment thing. He couldn't stop himself. He loved Logan, and doing that was the worst mistake of his life.

Kendall spared a look at Logan. Logan seemed to have mixed feelings.

He looked confused, and scared. And Kendall couldn't stand to look at him.

Kendall quickly took a few strides towards Logan. "Look, I'm sorry, Logan, I never meant to do that to you. I was just angry, and confused, and hurt. And Logan, I'm sorry." Kendall got down on his knees as he grabbed Logan's hand.

Logan let go of Kendall's hand and stepped back.

"I-I can forgive you. But I can't trust you." Logan stuttered out.

The look on Kendall's face was heartbreaking. His eyes held so much pain. "O-oh, okay, I-I understand then." Kendall stood up and spared on last look at Logan before he ran out of the house.

The rest of the household just stood there in complete silence and shock. The look on their faces proved it.

_I'm sorry Kendall. We can't be together. Not just because of what you did to me. But because it would never work out between us. We are so different. And that is what makes me attracted to you. Opposites attract right? _

_ I love you, and I always will. But maybe we will be with each other in our after lives. _Logan thought as he watched Kendall sprint out of the house.

Logan wiped away the tears that were able to fall from his eyes; he tried so hard to keep them in.

_I love you._

_ ~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall ran through the snow. His footsteps created a crunching sound almost as he ran through the harsh, cold winter.

Kendall's breath was getting harsher and louder with each step that he took towards his destination.

The lake. It was still as beautiful as it was every winter break. It never changed like the outside world.

It was warm and cool in the summer. And in the winter it froze up and stayed like that until the thaws in the middle of March. It stayed the same.

And in Kendall's hectic and heartbreaking world, it became a peace haven for Kendall.

He used to come here every time his father would hurt him. He would come here and cry and hope for a better future, better days.

And like right now, Kendall needed things to be different though. Logan just practically confessed that he hated Kendall, and that he couldn't trust him.

Why wasn't life fair? It was unfair. It seemed like everyone else in the world was happy.

And all Kendall wanted to do was go back into the past to better times. When Logan still "loved," him. When he wasn't famous. When Carlos and James didn't hate him.

Kendall remembered the big soft flakes falling all the way home, Streets filling with snow, the trolley plowing through it like a big red bulldozer.

Kendall remembered sitting at the table in the kitchen looking out at the falling snow. It snowed all night long.

Kendall and his family would sit there watching streets and sidewalks and rooftops disappearing in a white blanket of snow that fell and fluttered down.

Memories. Good ones. Ones where he didn't have a care in the world.

Now, Kendall was out here crying into his hands, begging for something. He didn't even know what it was.

He just wanted to be free. And right now he was wishing that he had brought along more than a thin jacket.

The snowflakes fell around Kendall, and the lake was frozen and it glittered with the sun's rays. The sky was a mix of the most beautiful colors in the world. It wasn't fair that everything was so beautiful and calm, and Kendall's life was a complete wreck.

The pain was not just in his heart, but it was spread all across his body with each outburst of tears, his body was wrecked with sobs. And why would the pain not stop?

And as Kendall's world fell down, the rest of the world was going on like nothing was happening.

Kendall truly didn't even know why he was crying like this. He had everything. He was famous; he had millions of fan girls.

What would he not be happy about?

He was richer than half of the so call celebrities in Hollywood. He had everything.

Kendall sat there in the cold shivering until the sunset. The sky was painted with mix of red, oranges, and pinks. The clouds were purple at the bottom. And again, everything was so beautiful and amazing.

Kendall's cries had ceased, and now only a few stray tears were either cascading down his reddened cheeks, or still swelling up in his eyes.

_Maybe, if I just jump off the old bridge, I wouldn't have to deal with this life anymore? _Kendall thought.

He was alone and scared. His friends were too busy to talk to him. Everyone hated him because of what he did to Logan.

His father even hated him. Kendall was just a mess up. He was good for nothing, but looking pretty and being used as a punching bag, in all of his relationships. He was nothing.

The sunset would be the last thing that Kendall would ever see if he killed himself. With the light snowflakes falling against his warm skin, melting at the touch.

It would be a beautiful thing to die to.

Kendall got up and walked away; hoping that nobody would be around the bridge to see him plummet to his death.

And maybe, Kendall was being selfish. But his heart really couldn't take it anymore. Kendall had a sensitive side to him. He even wore a heart on his sleeve.

Kendall slowly made his way towards the bridge he used to play at, as a little kid. The bridge where him and Logan used to go after their dates for some quiet time.

The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, the clouds drifting, the snow falling.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Logan stared at the door, that Kendall had long exited.

He had probably been gone for a couple hours, and even Mrs. Knight said that he didn't have a key to their hotel room. She had both of them.

But, Logan, could tell that everyone was generally worried about Kendall.

They had no idea where the tall, blonde would go.

Logan may have had a feeling where Kendall may have went, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

Logan looked at Mrs. Knight who was currently talking to him mom and Carlos's mom. Her shoulders were tense. She was most likely worried over Kendall.

It was getting dark out. Only the last few of the sun's rays were peaking over the hills. And the moon was getting to shine.

Logan looked over at James and Carlos who were holding hands. It looked like they were talking serious business. Their shoulders were tense. And their jaw lines were too.

It was weird, because Carlos and James are never usually serious.

But the way they kept looking back at Logan made a shiver go down his spine. They were talking about him.

"Mom," Logan called out. He just wanted to get out of here, and go somewhere else. He didn't want to be in here with all of this tension.

Mrs. Mitchell looked at her son. "Yes, Logan."

Logan took a deep breath. "I'm going to go out for awhile, if that is alright with you."

Joanna nodded briefly, and with that Logan grabbed his coat and headed towards his and Kendall's special place; the bridge. "Be careful." She called out.

The bitter cold is what got Logan as soon as he stepped out of his warm house. It hit him like a wave, and Logan just hoped that Kendall wasn't out in the cold, like he was.

The bridge wasn't far from his house; only about two blocks away.

And so Logan headed towards there. He just hoped that Kendall wouldn't be there. It was their special place when they were in love.

The snow had stopped falling, or maybe Logan just couldn't see it because it was practically dark out.

Logan walked s fast as he could to the bridge, and once he turned the corner that showed the bridge; there was a person there.

Kendall.

Logan could see the outline of Kendall's hair, he could see the nose that seemed to frame his face perfectly, and the lips, and the eyelashes.

And Logan had to admit, Kendall had to be one of the most beautiful human beings on the face of the Earth.

Kendall was just standing there looking down at the water that rushed below him.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled out.

Kendall's head snapped in Logan's direction and he took a few steps back away from Logan.

Logan quickly rushed over to Kendall as he tried to turn away.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked. His voice was thick with tears. Logan didn't even realize that Kendall was crying.

"I just want to talk to you." Logan said softly. He really did care about Kendall.

"Just, leave me alone." Kendall sneered.

"Why?" Logan challenged as he looked up into Kendall's eyes. His green eyes held so much pain and sorrow; it was almost too hard to look at.

"Because, I hate you, you ruined my life, and everything."

Logan was startled and hurt. Some anger seemed to build up in him at Kendall's sentence.

"What-what did I ever do to you." Logan questioned. He really couldn't control his feelings. Not when it came to Kendall.

"You, just make me look stupid." Kendall didn't even know what to say. But it definitely wasn't that.

"I'm not the one that punched me in the face!"

"It was an accident okay. I just couldn't control my feelings, Logan. I tried to calm down but it really didn't work." Kendall wasn't mad at all. More upset than anything.

"Like I said, you are just like you dad, Kendall. He couldn't control his emotions either. And look where it got him, in jail. Is that where you want to go?" Logan said as he looked Kendall straight in the eye.

"I'm not like my father at all." Kendall tried to push Logan out of the way. He was sick of Logan's crap.

"Don't try to tell me that Kendall. And stop trying to leave. I didn't make you feel stupid you did that yourself. SO why do you hate me?" Logan repeated.

"Y-you want to k-know why Logan. Because you broke my heart. Once you admitted that you never loved me, everything in my world crashed down. I moved away, because I couldn't be in a state without me being your boyfriend, Logan. I fucking loved you!" Kendall screamed as he started to walk away.

"You changed me, Logan. I'm not the same person I was, and it's all because of you. And right now I'm regretting ever loving you, because you have caused me more pain than anyone, I've ever known because I still love you. Even after all these years you still were the best thing that was ever mine. And it hurts to know that I was just a plaything for you." Kendall whispered as he started to cry again.

Logan was startled. Did Kendall just say what he thinks that he said? Does Kendall actually still love him?

"Y-y-you still l-love me?" Logan whispered too just loud enough for Kendall to hear him. It wasn't like anyone else was around him.

Kendall turned away and started walking. He did not want Logan to see him at his weakest point. He never even meant to tell Logan that he still loved him. Now Logan was just going to laugh at him.

But, a part of Kendall was glad that Logan was there to stop him from jumping off the bridge. Kendall now would have regretted it.

"KENDALL, WAIT!" Logan screamed as he ran to catch up with Kendall.

Kendall didn't stop walking though.

"Kendall, I still love you too."

Kendall whipped around. Both Kendall and Logan had tears in their eyes now.

"Y-you w-what?" Kendall asked. Maybe Logan had just said what he thought that he had said.

"I-I love y-you, Kendall."

Kendall started sobbing.

Logan rushed over to Kendall and pulled him in for a hug. "Please don't cry, Kendall. I can't stand to see you cry." Logan softly said as he held Kendall into his arms.

"Y-you don't l-l-love me. You t-told me that y-you didn't f-f-four years ago." Kendall sobbed into Logan's chest as he bent his head down.

Logan didn't even register the cold in his head.

"I do, I-I just lied to m-make you go t-t-to L.A."

"P-p-please don't l-lie to me L-Logan, I can't t-take it anymore." Kendall cried as he desperately searched Logan's brown eyes for any signs of lying.

"I'm not. The o-only r-reason I told y-y-you that was b-because I didn't w-want y-you to miss out o-on a chance like that." Logan whispered.

Kendall just started to cry more, which in turn made Logan sob more too.

"Il-l-love you s-so much Logan. P-please don't l-lie to me. I-I forgive y-y-you. Just d-don't hurt me a-anymore."

And Logan did something that he should have done so long ago. He kissed Kendall.

The kiss was sweet and beautiful. Their tears were mixed in with the kiss. But through all of it all. Both boys could feel the love that they had for each other though the kiss.

The sparks and everything that they had once was still there. Like it had been waiting for them ever since they broke up.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist so he could pull him closer, and Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

The kiss had left both of the boys breathless as they pulled away from each other. Their eyes were slightly dazed and their breaths were harsh; trying to make up from the lack o fair.

Even after four years, since they broke up; it didn't take long for the boys to be with each other again. They loved each other.

"W-was that real?" Kendall asked. His emerald green eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Y-yes." Logan stuttered out before Kendall locked their lips in another passionate kiss.

"Please; please don't do that to me anymore. I can't take another heartbreak Logan." Kendall begged.

"I won't; but as long as you don't do the same for me."

Kendall smiled. And no more tears were falling down his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was with the love of his life again. He had Logan, and he wasn't about to let him go.

Kendall and Logan kissed a couple more times. They were trying to remember what their lips felt like on each other's.

After they were done kissing their foreheads were touching. And Kendall was staring at Logan so intense that it made him blush. "You're so cute, Logan. I missed you blushing." Kendall said softly as he brushed his hand over Logan's soft cheeks.

"I missed you so much Logan. I was so alone when I was famous." Kendall spoke. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, Kendall. I love you too much." Logan said as he laid his head down on Kendall's strong chest.

Silence lay between the two boys for awhile. They just enjoyed being in each other's arm again.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Logan said.

Kendall shivered. "A lot, but I still have two weeks before I leave again for my world tour."

"Maybe this is a bad time to start a relationship." Logan began.

"What?! Don't ever say that Logan. We are meant to be, no matter if the time is right or wrong."

Logan was startled at first. "Okay, I'm sorry Kendall. I love you."

Kendall's voice softened, "I love you too. We will figure things out okay Logan. But I'm getting cold. Aren't you?"

Logan didn't even register how cold he was. When Kendall was with him, he was warm. But at the mention at it he was cold, so nodded.

Snow wasn't falling down anymore; but the ground was covered with it.

"No matter what, Logan. We will be together. Okay?" Kendall whispered into Logan's ear.

A big smile graced Logan's features as Kendall said that. "I love you so much, Kendall. I'm sorry that I broke up with you. I just didn't want you to not take that chance."

Kendall kissed Logan quickly, leaving the shorter teen breathless.

"I love you too, Logan. Let's head back to your house."

Logan nodded and Kendall took his hand as they walked back to Logan's house.

Kendall looked up into the stars grateful that Logan had been there to stop him from doing what he wanted so bad to do.

Kendall snuck a quick look at Logan. He looked so beautiful with the moonlight illuminating his face. And he couldn't love him any more than he could have already.

**A/N: Please leave a review, and tell me how it was. I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoy writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 10

** A/N: And I'm back! Anyways thank you Caro 3, Miss-chi, kendallhenderson, I love KL, bubzchoc, and the-crème-de-la-crop for all of your amazing reviews. They make my day. Seriously they do. Anyways I have nothing fun to say. But I'm just sitting at school typing this, since for three hours of my school day, I don't do anything during school. Except for Algebra 2. I hate that class.**

** Sorry this chapter is sort of a filler.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did. But I'm not rich enough to buy Big Time Rush from Scott Fellows.**

Kendall woke up the next day with a bright smile on his face. He remembered the night before and it was amazing. He remembered everything that happened with Logan.

They had started dating again. And Kendall couldn't be happier. But Logan said he wanted to take it slow, and of course Kendall understood. He was still a little wary about the whole situation with Logan.

For four years Kendall thought that Logan didn't' love him, but it turned out that he only broke up with him so that Kendall could go to L.A.

There was a little part of Kendall that didn't trust Logan. Kendall had been screwed over several other times. Each person claiming that they had loved him, and he believed every word that each girl said, including Logan.

Whether Logan knew it or not, he had broken Kendall's heart. He had basically set Kendall up for every other heartbreak that he had encountered over the years. And it sucked.

Jo saw Kendall at his weakest and she took the chance to hurt him. She had played with him.

Who was to say that Logan wouldn't do the same thing?

But yesterday Logan seemed so sweet, and the way he blushed every time Kendall would compliment him. How could a person be so sweet and cute? Unless it was just another joke.

Kendall knew that he probably was paranoid about every relationship. But why would he not feel that way. He was hurt so many times before.

But last night was amazing. And Kendall dreamt about the whole thing again.

The way Logan made him feel was weird. There were sparks every time they kissed and touched each other. There was charisma between them. They fit perfectly together.

Logan was still shy and sweet and smart. And Kendall still had his leadership and confidence qualities.

They meshed together perfectly.

Their history together and last night proved everything.

It wasn't like they just went into Logan's room and fucked with each other till the sun came up. But Kendall didn't even know how to explain it.

_Flashback_

_ Kendall and Logan stood by The Diamond's front door holding hands and kissing each other passionately. _

_ In-between their shared kisses; Kendall and Logan would whisper sweet words to each other._

_ "Love you so much Logan." Smack. "Mmm, love you too, Kendall." Smooch._

_ Logan's hands were tangled in Kendall's dirty blonde hair and Kendall's hands lingered on Logan's waist. _

_ The two didn't even realize that Joanna and Mrs. Knight were watching their two boys suck each other's faces._

_ After their short make out session, Kendall and Logan's foreheads leant against each other. _

_ Their lips ghosting against each other's face. Their breaths were mingled together and their breathing in harmony. Just exactly like their hearts were doing at the same time too._

_ "Maybe, we are going to bit too fast, Kendall." Logan whispered. _

_ Kendall nuzzled Logan's hair with his face. "Let's just make up for lost time first, Logan."_

_ The two just sat there holding each other in the night sky. The crickets were making songs in the night._

_ Neither boy wanted to go into Logan's house, they just wanted to stay together; alone for the rest of the night._

_ Kendall sighed. "We have to go inside sooner or later, Logan. People are going to get suspicious if we are just standing out here. Unless they already saw our make out session." Kendall spoke softly against Logan's ear._

_ "Our parents wouldn't let any one look out here. They just think that we are talking."_

_ Kendall gave Logan's lips another quick peck. _

_ "James and Carlos scare me, Logan. You know I never meant to hurt you? I don't even know why I did it. All I know is that I love you so much, and that is the biggest mistake in my life." Kendall whispered into Logan's soft, brown hair._

_ "I will protect you Kendall." A blush formed on Logan's face. God, Kendall had so much control over him, that wasn't good._

_ "Good, cause I'm going to need it." _

_ Their flirting occurred for another few minutes before a knock on the door came from inside._

_ Both boys immediately grew scared and jumped away from each other._

_ Joanna's head popped out of the door. "Come in boys." She said._

_ As Joanna turned around Kendall put his head down as he started walking inside. But he felt Logan's hand in his arm. "Everything will be okay, Kendall." Logan said. _

_ Kendall was able to see his eyes sparkling in the moonlight._

_ "I love Logan." _

_ "Love you too, Kendall. J-just promise me that you will n-never hurt me again." Logan said. It was his turn to look down at the ground. "The bruises had just faded."_

_ Kendall felt an unexplainable pain burst across his chest. He pulled Logan in for a quick kiss. "I will never hurt you again Logan." _

_ Logan smiled one of his small, shy smiles._

_ The two quickly went inside of the house slowly. _

_ They didn't want anybody knowing about their relationship yet. Even if they wanted to shout it to the world. It was there that Kendall realized that this relationship was going to be hard. _

_ He was still a famous person and he is expecting a world tour in February to May. How was he supposed to go that long without Logan? How was he?_

_ James was glaring at Kendall with the kind of intensity that Kendall could only describe as murderous._

_ And Carlos just gave Kendall a small, forgiving smile. He could never hold grudges for long. _

_ Katie wasn't even looking at Kendall. She was just watching TV._

_ Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell just talked to each other. They had some serious talking to do with their sons later._

_ And Brooke and the other Garcia's were either eating or talking._

_ "Umm, Kendall and I have something to discuss, upstairs in one of the empty rooms." Logan said. And only Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell spared a look at the two boys._

_ Logan quickly grabbed Kendall's wrist and lead him upstairs to the room without all of the mirrors._

_ "So, what do you want to talk about?" Kendall asked as he gave Logan a suspicious look._

_ "Nothing. I just wanted to get away from everybody; they were giving us weird looks." Logan looked down at the ground._

_ Kendall couldn't help but think that Logan looked so cute when he was shy. And something burst across Kendall's chest. He hadn't had that in a long time._

_ "Logan, I'm so happy that you still love me." Kendall whispered. A small blush was appearing on his face. Kendall was in like the honeymoon stage, he was so happy and in complete bliss. He couldn't be any happier._

_ "Kendall, I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I just couldn't let you not take that chance of being famous. Look how much good it had done for you." Logan said._

_ Kendall engulfed Logan in a comforting hug. "Logan, here and know is all that matters." The two swayed back and forth with each other enjoying their comfort and warmth._

_ The moonlight flitted into the room, and with the dim light of the lamp on it created a romantic mood. _

_ Kendall nuzzled his head into Logan's soft hair. He breathed in. Logan smelled of fresh laundry and actually had some sort of muscular scent to him. He tightened his hold on Logan's small waist. _

_ "I love you, Logan, so much."_

_ Logan was happy that it was dark in here, so Kendall couldn't see his blush._

_ Logan snuggled closer to Kendall's warmth. Being so close to him brought back memories of when they were younger and in love. But now things were more dangerous._

_ What were they supposed to do? Kendall would be leaving Minnesota in two weeks. Christmas was only a week away. And then New Years, and then Kendall would leave. How were they supposed to start a relationship?_

_ "Kendall. What are we supposed to do? You will be leaving in two weeks. How are we supposed to start a relationship in two weeks and keep it going?" Logan asked. He looked deep into Kendall's emerald eyes that he fell in love with so long ago._

_ Kendall caressed Logan's face. "We will have to think of something, because I'm never letting you go again."_

_ And Kendall meant it. Logan was his. And Kendall was Logan's. And Kendall was way too scared to let Logan go again. Kendall had been alone for way too long now. And the thought of losing Logan once again hurt._

_ Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to convey all of his feelings into that one little kiss. It was passionate and loving at the same time. It was everything that Kendall truly felt for Logan. He had to make sure that this was real. That Logan had admitted that he loved, Kendall, even after all of these years._

_ The kiss ended too soon for both boys. But they needed oxygen._

_ Logan was panting slightly trying to get his breathing back in order. His face was flushed from that amazing kiss that he had just received._

_ "Love you, Logan." Kendall whispered searching Logan's face. "Even if we have barely just started to know each other again. I love you." _

_ Logan swore he was about to cry. "I love you, too, Kendall." _

_ The two kissed sweetly and quickly again. _

_ They stayed up in the room for the majorly of the time talking some; getting to know each other. They kissed, Logan blushed. Everything was so sweet._

_ But Kendall had to leave around ten at night. Mrs. Knight had actually gone upstairs and pretty much interrupted their kissing time. But as soon as she knocked on the door, Kendall and Logan, jumped away from each other in case of them getting caught. _

_ Even if they loved each other, as much as much as they say, they couldn't get caught. Kendall and Logan both agreed that it was better if they didn't tell anybody of them starting their relationship again._

_ "Kendall, it's time to go." Mrs. Knight hollered through the thin white door. _

_ Kendall and Logan gave each other one last look. "Love you." Kendall said as he did his signature heart made with his hands._

_ Logan smiled shyly up at Kendall. He did the same thing that Kendall did. "Love you too." _

_ The two kissed each other again, with all of their passion and love. But it was short lived as Mrs. Knight began knocking on the door again; creating a sound the echoed through the quiet, dim lit room._

_ "I have to go, Logan. Give me your number." Kendall whispered onto Logan's soft, delicious lips. _

_ Logan quickly wrote down his number on a random piece of paper found on a abandoned desk, and he gave it to Kendall._

_ Another annoying incessant knock hit the door._

_ "Bye, Logie. Will see you later." Kendall whispered. He captured Logan's lips onto his a final time before he headed towards the door. Him and Logan kept eye contact the whole time. And they did it till the last possible second as Kendall disappeared behind the door._

_ Logan immediately missed Kendall right beside him._

_ ~Hall of Fame~_

_ That night once Kendall reached his bed he immediately plopped down on it and sighed. His heart and mind already seemed to miss Logan. The brunette had once again stolen Kendall's heart. And now Logan could once again crush him into tiny, little pieces._

_ Logan can either make Kendall, or break him. Oh, and Kendall hoped to God that Logan would go with the first._

_ Kendall pulled out his iPhone and added Logan in as one of his contacts, and also as one of his favorites. He created a new message with Logan._

_**From Kendall; To Logan: **_

**_Goodnight, Logie-bear, sweet dreams. From your knight in shining armor._**

****_After the message had successfully sent to Logan, Kendall laid back down onto the bed enjoying its soft comfort. _

_ Kendall was use to fancy hotels. None of them seemed to impress Kendall any more. He had been to way to many of them to be impressed anymore._

_ Like one's in Paris, Tokyo, London, and other many places._

_ Kendall's phone went off signaling that he had a message. Kendall opened it and a smile came to his face._

_**From Logan; To Kendall:**_

**_ Goodnight, Ken, love you, and I will see you later. Love Logan._**

****_Kendall felt something rush through him and he couldn't explain it. But every little single moment with Logan made his heart beat faster, his blood rush, he made him fall for Logan even more than he already did before._

_ And for one night Kendall was able to fall asleep peacefully one night._

_ ~Hall Of fame~_

"Hey, mom," Kendall called from his room. There was no answer. Just complete silence.

"Mom." Kendall called out once again.

No answer.

"MOM!"

"Kendall, what do you want!"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going to go out with James, Carlos, and Logan today." Kendall said. He tried to keep Logan's name about the same pitch as James, and Carlos, but it didn't work.

Mrs. Knight appeared in Kendall's door. There was something that Kendall couldn't quiet place on her face. It was like she knew something.

He never thought that Mrs. Knight knew about him and Logan.

"So are you starting to become friends with all of them again?" Mrs. Knight asked her son as he started to head to the bathroom.

Kendall just nodded meekly, hoping that his mom didn't notice that faint blush on his face. Whenever something about Logan came up, Kendall started acting like a fucking school-girl.

Kendall wasn't thirteen anymore, and he wasn't a girl.

That morning while Kendall and Logan were texting, him and Logan have been making plans to go to play some ice hockey today.

Both of them did miss being on the ice.

Kendall couldn't help but want to help Logan get used to the ice again. He would have to hold Logan's slender waist, and hold his hand to help him up, off of the ground.

Maybe, this time, fortune was in for Kendall. Maybe he could love a person without getting hurt too bad.

Kendall got ready as quick as he can. But he would still have to be wary of James and Carlos. They didn't know anything about his and Logan's relationship yet. All they thought was that Kendall was a person beater.

The ache in Kendall's chest came back again as he thought about what he did to Logan. He never meant to hurt him. He didn't even know why he did it. The only thing that Kendall saw was red the whole time that he was hurting Logan.

And all Logan did was save Kendall from hurting himself. Logan was just as an amazing person as when Kendall left for L.A.

Kendall sighed as he started putting on his favorite blue vans.

Kendall had no idea if he was actually willing to jump off the bridge or not. He was just so upset at the time that he really couldn't think.

And to think that Kendall was willing to end his life right then and there was a big shock to him. Kendall knew that he must have had some problems to even do that.

But now all Kendall could think was that thank god that Logan was there to save Kendall from himself.

That only made Kendall love Logan even more.

Logan had saved Kendall multiple times, whether he knew it or not. Logan had brought the real Kendall out and made him feel loved when his father didn't even care enough for him. Logan had loved him then, and he still does.

And Kendall had returned the favor to Logan. He had saved Logan from bullies, and other mean and selfish kids. Logan was always a naturally shy person. And people saw that as a excuse to hurt him.

But Logan was way too shy and delicate to do anything about it. And so he let the beatings happen. He never told his parents or James, Kendall, or Carlos. He was way too scared to.

But Kendall had his suspicions for a while now. Logan would get random bruises every now and then. He would be even quieter than he was before. He would shy away from the people that bullied him.

And at that point, Kendall was willing to hurt anybody who hurt Hortense; as Logan was called back then. That was his first name.

And as the bullying became more obvious, Kendall tried to get Logan to tell him the truth. But he would always brush it off with an; I'm fine, Kendall, you are just being paranoid. And sometimes Logan would get upset at Kendall for asking him all these questions, when he just wanted it to be a secret.

But one day, Kendall had saw it. He saw Logan being bullied and punched. He immediately put a stop to it by attacking the person that was hurting Logan at the moment.

Kendall had won. Even if it was a fifth grader who weighed twice as much as Kendall.

After that Kendall kept Logan around him more, he was more protective of the brunette. And Logan had to admit, he kind of enjoyed the attention he was getting from Kendall.

And from that day on Kendall, James, and Carlos, protected Logan with everything that they had.

And Logan couldn't have been more grateful.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts as he saw a text message on his phone. It was from Logan. Kendall wouldn't admit it, but that made his heart flutter.

**To Kendall; From Logan:**

** See you at the ice rink. Love you. 3**

Kendall smiled and started to finish getting ready.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

James and Carlos were at James' house getting ready to head to the ice rink with Kendall and Logan.

"I seriously do not want to hang out with, Kendall again." James grumbled as he looked in the mirror at himself. He was sick of looking at Kendall's face. He had hurt Logan.

And the thing that irked him was that Logan didn't seem to mind Kendall's presence. Last night, Kendall and Logan seemed all buddy-buddy with one another and James hated it.

Logan was supposed to hate Kendall for what he did to him. He had punched Logan four times!

But last night when Logan went to go look for Kendall; when he came back there was something that had happened between the two. James could sense it.

But, the way that Kendall looked at Logan; made James want to punch the light out of Kendall. And the way that Logan also looked at Kendall, like he was the only person in the world, made James even madder. What had happened between the two?

And then they went to stay up in one of the empty rooms for the rest of the night; until Kendall had to leave.

It made James pissed.

"James, quit thinking and being mad."

James turned towards the sound of the voice. Carlos.

"But, babe, I can't help it. Something happened between Kendall and Logan last night. And I'm not sure if they got back together or that they are just talking things out." James slumped back down on his bed.

Carlos smiled at James and his cuteness. He was always cute when he pouted. "James, just try not to be mad at Kendall. So what if something did happen. They would both be happy. Isn't that what you want? For them to be happy?"

James looked up at his boyfriend. "It's not that simple, Carlos."

Carlos sat down on the bed with James. "Just be happy. And if you are actually some-what nice to Kendall, today, I will give you a surprise." Carlos whispered into James ear.

Carlos would have sworn that he felt James get hard at that comment.

James pulled Carlos in for a kiss. A hungry, powerful, passionate kiss. "Or how about to give me the surprise now and I swear I will be good." James whispered huskily into the shell of Carlos's ear.

Carlos shivered at the thought. But, James had to prove that he would be good. And no matter how much Carlos, wanted James to fuck him into oblivion; he couldn't let James take control.

"I said not now, Jamie." Carlos said as he pushed James away so he wouldn't be tempted to attack James now.

"B-but."

Carlos gave James a quick kiss before he started to finish getting ready. After he pulled away he said. "I said if you are a good boy today, then I will let you have your way with me."

"But, we haven't done it for a week, Carlos!" James whined.

James wished that Carlos didn't have so much power over him. He always acted like a retard.

"But, seriously. If Kendall and Logan are together, what is the problem? Carlos asked as he looked back at James.

James set his lips in a straight line as he started back at his boyfriend of two in half years.

"It's just that, Kendall has changed and he isn't that sweet person that he was four years ago. He has changed a lot. And I'm not sure if he is still good for Logan has he was all those years ago." James exasperated.

Carlos had to admit that a part of James was right. But not all.

"But, we still don't know that, James. Kendall obviously still loves Logan. And if Kendall messes up; if they are dating… Then I will give us permission to kick his butt.

James looked up at Carlos and walked towards him. "When did you get so smart with relationships?" James asked as he gave Carlos's lips a few sweet pecks.

"Whenever, I took that drama class, with Mr. Luke. We learned a lot about relationships in that class a lot. I'm guessing because he was such a ladies' man.

James chuckled and he gave Carlos a few kissed before he walked towards his personal, full length mirror.

"I love you, Carlos."

A bright red blush appeared on Carlos's face at James' compliment.

"Love you too." Carlos mumbled as he tried to hide his blush. He hated blushing.

"So at least try to be nice to Kendall, if him and Logan are dating. Remember how much they loved each other. Maybe they will be like that again." Carlos said.

"Fine, I'll try." James grumbled again.

Carlos chuckled at James. "I love you, Jamie." He said after a few minutes of silence.

James turned to look at Carlos. "What do you want?" James asked suspiciously.

Carlos looked up at James with his puppy dog eyes. "I want some more corndogs."

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Mrs. Knight watched her son start walking towards the door.

"I'm leaving now mom." Kendall called as he looked at her.

Mrs. Knight let out a small smile. Kendall looked so happy; a lot more than he has been looking for the past few weeks.

Especially after last night, when she caught Logan and Kendall kissing each other passionately on the Diamond front porch.

"Okay, Kendall. Be safe please. The roads are still a little slippery." Mrs. Knight warned as she saw her son smile brightly, and roll his eyes at her comment.

"Okay, mom, love you." Kendall called right before he left.

Mrs. Knight once again felt her heart burst with happiness. If her kids were happy then she was happy also.

"Hey, mom, can I go downstairs and get some food!" Katie called from the main room. She was watching her daily dose of _Family Guy._

Mrs. Knight nodded and Katie quickly jumped off of the couch and headed towards the main lobby of the hotel.

But when her and Joanna looked out of the window to see what their two sons were doing; it surprised them. Kendall and Logan were kissing each other with everything that they had.

It was all so sweet.

And after they had finished kissing, Logan and Kendall looked at each other breathless. Kendall leant their heads together as they tried to catch their breath.

Mrs. Knight and Joanna could have sworn that the two had whispered "I love you's'" to each other; after their kiss.

They looked in love. And they probably were.

After they were called in by Joanna. They way that they looked at each other; full of love and admiration.

They both went upstairs sending each other secret looks, full of love.

Mrs. Knight tried her hardest not to aww at the sight of Kendall and Logan being together.

And even if Kendall had hurt, Logan at first, she still trusted him with Logan more than anybody else. Kendall would protect Logan with all of his life, and Mrs. Knight knew that. So did Joanna.

Mrs. Knight knew that Kendall would do anything for Logan… Even giving up his life to save Logan's.

Mrs. Knight admired her son for that.

She just hoped that Logan and Kendall could officially become one again, not the separate two that they are now. All they had to do was trust each other. It would be hard, for both Kendall and Logan.

Kendall is still way too scared to let himself be loved again. Especially after the way his first three relationships ended.

And Logan was just afraid of falling again.

Mrs. Knight just prayed that Kendall would make Logan trust again, and vice versa.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall sat waiting at one of the benches in the Ice rink. He was waiting for James, Carlos, and Logan to hurry up and get here already. He was excited and nervous to meet Logan again.

They hadn't seen each other since they last admitted their love for each other last night.

Kendall couldn't wait any longer, to see Logan. He was just scared that Logan would come back and say that he didn't love Kendall anymore and that he was just using Kendall as a play thing. That Logan just wanted to hurt Kendall again.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Kendall checked his twitter account while he waited, he checked instagram, and his facebook. And he was still waiting.

What if they all decided to ditch Kendall and make him seem like a loser? Kendall wasn't sure if he could get over that.

Kendall just received a text message from Logan saying that they were at the rink, now.

Kendall already had all of his gear on. He was ready to go.

Kendall didn't text back as he waited for them to come in here and get ready to play some game.

All of a sudden the three musketeers walked in together. Logan was in front and he sent Kendall his signature smile. And Kendall sent him back a smirk and a wink.

Kendall was relieved that they didn't ditch him. It was just his irrational side coming out.

"Hey guys." Kendall said to all of them as he tried not to make it look like that he and Logan were dating.

Logan just smiled again. James gave Kendall a curt nod. And Carlos waved and said a hello back to Kendall.

James scowled and he turned to head towards the other side of the locker room.

"He is still mad at you." Carlos smiled apologetically at Kendall.

That's why James is still being an asshole.

"It's fine, Carlos. I understand. Besides Logan and I are friends now, so it doesn't matter what James says or does." Kendall said.

Carlos just smiled at pulled Kendall in for a hug.

"I'm so happy, that you are back, Kendall. I missed you so much. You were still my best friend even if you left. It's just that James was mad that you hurt Logan and that you left them here in Minnesota." Carlos whispered into Kendall's ear as they continued to hug.

Kendall just smiled, but it faltered as soon as he saw the stare that James was giving him. It hurt.

And Kendall knew why James was giving him one of the dirtiest death glare that he was ever receiving in his life. James was just jealous that Carlos was giving him a hug, even though Carlos obviously loved James.

Dumbass.

Kendall broke the hug. "You better go make sure that James is okay." Kendall said as he turned to look at James.

Carlos smiled and ran towards James and once he reached him, Carlos gave James a deep, passionate kiss.

Kendall ogled over them for a second before he turned his attention back to Logan.

Logan smiled and walked shyly over to Kendall.

Logan was still shy and he hated it so much. But he didn't know that Kendall thought it was the cutest thing that he has ever seen. He loves it when Logan blushes and acts shy.

Kendall pulled Logan for a quick hug, and he was able to sneak a quick kiss to.

"Love you." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. "And I missed you."

Logan snuggled his head into Kendall's neck. "Love you too, Ken. And I also missed you."

The two hugged for awhile before James roughly pulled the two secret lovers apart.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed.

"But, But, Carlos."

"James!"

James pouted and gave Kendall another death glare before he turned away to finish getting ready.

"Go finish getting ready Logan." Kendall said.

Logan nodded before he headed to his stuff to finish getting ready.

"I'll see you guys out there, I'm just going to skate some circled for a few minutes, so I could beat your guy's ass." Kendall smirked as he headed towards the rink.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall sat down on the benches to try and catch his breath. By no means was he out of shape. It's just that he was used to dancing and other things. He was not used to playing hockey. He was most likely going to be sore for the next few days.

"Good game." James smiled at Kendall. He put out his hand so he could shake Kendall's.

Kendall just stood up, still panting slightly and he gave James a quick hug.

"James, I did miss you as a friend. And I'm sorry about everything that I have done to you and to Logan. But I hope you can forgive me, if Logan can." Kendall said. He meant everything that he said.

James just looked at the ground. "Kendall you have changed at lot. But I did miss you too, we all did. So I guess I can at least try to be friends with you again. But one mess up and I swear I won't be your friend ever again." James warned.

Kendall smiled. "James, you still are an amazing person. And remember if you hurt Carlos. I hurt you." He smirked.

James nodded and smiled. He turned away to go talk to Carlos.

Logan walked up to Kendall as James left. "We are about to leave, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "I will miss you, Logie." Kendall said. "Maybe I will see you again in a couple of days. Maybe we could go on a date too." Kendall said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Logan giggled at Kendall. "Maybe, we can. But I have to go visit family for the next couple days."

Kendall pouted. Why did Logan have to be gone for a couple days? He wanted Logan all to his self.

Logan laughed again. "Is James around?" He asked.

Kendall searched over Logan's small shoulders. "Nope."

Logan quickly pulled Kendall in for a kiss. It left Kendall breathless.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said afterwards as he looked into Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"Love you too, Logie, with all of my heart."

"COME ON LOGAN, WE ARE GOING!" Carlos yelled across the room.

Logan and Kendall both sighed at the same time. "Well, text me later, okay Kendall." Logan said as he kissed Kendall one last time. But this time softly.

"I will, by Logie. I love you. And good game." Kendall called out as Logan started to walk towards the exit.

Logan smiled and waved.

Kendall made a heart with his hands and held it towards his heart.

Logan copied Kendall right before he exited the door.

After Logan was gone, Kendall felt strangely empty.

**A/N: School will be out in a month. Then next school year I will be in eleventh grade. OMG! I'm going to be old. Well tell me how it was by pushing that little review button down there.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 11

** A/N: Hello again everybody. And I'm back with my story. I really have nothing to say but, enjoy it, and that I'm ready for school to get out already. I have a month left, YAY! And this chapter just shows what Kendall and Logan's relationship is like.**

** I would like to thank TheaterKid, bubzchoc, I love KL, and the-creme-de-la-crop, for their reviews. They keep me happy.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

The sky was blue, the birds were chirping in the early hours of the Central time zone. And Logan really couldn't be any happier.

He hadn't seen Kendall for four days and it was bothering him. Not being able to see his lover always messed with his brain. He just had to be near them at all times.

Logan didn't know why he did but… It doesn't matter because today he and Kendall were going to hang out. Or as Kendall called it a date.

But between the four days that the boys didn't see each other; they texted non-stop. Every hour, every minute, they texted each other. And Logan had to admit, Kendall was still a hopeless romantic.

He would send Logan the most ridiculously, cute things. Every morning he would send Logan a cute text message to start the day, then he would just send another cute, text messages throughout the day, then at night when Logan would settle in his relatives; guest bedroom bed; Kendall would send a goodnight text.

Each one of the messages, cute or not, made Logan fall in love even deeper. Because Kendall did not know how adorable he was being. Kendall would never admit to being adorable anyways, but still.

All, Logan was told was to be ready by 12, right exactly at noon.

So that's what he has been doing for the last hour.

Logan had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He searched his closet for some clothes, his best shoes. Logan fixed his hair perfectly. And once when Logan thought he was ready, there would be something that he still had to do.

Logan never seemed to think that he was perfect. The total opposite of what Kendall thought.

Kendall thought Logan was the most perfect, human being in the world. He was cute, funny, and smart. Everything that Kendall thought was perfect in a guy. Well at least Logan. It also didn't hurt that Logan was also very beautiful.

But, Logan couldn't see it.

It was because of his younger years; when he was being bullied. People would call him ugly, fat. Everything in the book that held rude and nasty comments. And Logan believed every single one of them.

Then Kendall came around and changed everything in Logan's life. When they were dating; Kendall would treat Logan like the amazing person that he was. He would make Logan feel special; that was all that he ever wanted was to be loved by someone.

But once Kendall and Logan broke up; Logan began to revert back to his old thoughts. Of how he thought how ugly and stupid he was. None of which he was.

But as soon as Kendall came rushing back into Logan's life, once again, Logan's view on everything changed. He once again felt important, and everything else he had been craving for; for the past few years.

And Logan just prayed that it would be like this for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up next to Kendall in bed with Kendall's arms protecting them. He wanted to receive cute, text messages every day. Logan just wanted to be loved.

And not just by anyone, but by Kendall. The blonde haired, beauty who had stole his heart.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Logan, will you mind telling me where you are going?" Mrs. Mitchell asked as she walked into her sons' room.

Logan froze. What the hell was he supposed to tell her?

"I-I u-umm. I'm going out."

Joanna gave her son an incredulous look. "Of course you are going out, Logan. I want to know where you are going. You may be nineteen, but you are still practically living at my house."

Logan just stood there in silence for awhile.

"I'm going to hang out with Kendall." Logan shrugged shyly. He didn't want to give off any hints of him and Kendall. He didn't want to say he was going on a date with him.

"Is that why you seem so happy. It's a date."Joanna smirked at her sons' red face.

"It's not a date, mom." Logan urged forward. He had to convince her.

Joanna didn't even know why she just admitted this but, "Is that so? I hope you know Mrs. Knight and I saw you and Kendall kissing out on the Diamond front porch a few days ago."

Logan looked panicked. And for a split second, Joanna thought, that Kendall threatened Logan that he would hurt him, if anybody ever found out about their relationship.

She had no idea why she did.

But Joanna was strangely sure; it had to do with Kendall beating up her son in the first place.

"Mom, please don't hate me. It's just I can't stay away from Kendall. He means so much to me, and just don't make me stop seeing him." Logan begged. He couldn't believe that his mom and Kendall's mom had caught them kissing each other.

That was just his luck.

"Logan, you know I would never take you away from something that makes you happy… Unless it was harmful. But anyways, Logan. You have been so happy these last few days, and I knew it had something to do with Kendall."

Logan just smiled shyly. "I still love him mom. Even though you think we are still too young to love, I know for sure that it isn't. For four years I was alone and upset, and as soon as Kendall makes his appearance, everything turns for the better. And I know we have multiple things that we need to work out. But for now, trust us, trust me." Logan said.

Joanna was shocked. Maybe Kendall and Logan did love each other. But, when Kendall had hurt her son that was when a part of her trust for Kendall disappeared.

"I trust you, Logan. But I'm not sure about Kendall. He hurt you Logan." Joanna expressed.

There was still a part of Logan that was afraid that Kendall would hurt him again, but he knew he had to trust Kendall. Because they can't be in love if they can't trust each other.

"Mom, Kendall and I already talked about this. And he said it was a complete accident. He even cried mom. He felt so guilty. So you have to believe that he was sorry." Logan continued.

Joanna just sat there in silence. "It's just that he hurt my baby."

Logan didn't know what to say. Maybe Joanna was right, but she had to learn to trust him, and Kendall. He loved Kendall. She just had to understand that.

"But, mom, I love him, and there is nothing that you could do or say that will make me change my mind about him. I know that sounds harsh, but you have to trust me and what I feel" Logan exasperated, she just had to understand that what he and Kendall had was true love.

Joanna smoothed some of her hair out. "I know you love him, Logan. I have known ever since he left for L.A that you loved him. But I just don't want you to get hurt."

Silence lay out between mother and son for a few moments before Logan spoke up. "It will hurt worse if I am not with him at all."

"But, how are you going to work this out, Logan. Kendall is going on tour in a month and a half. How are you two supposed to have any time to work out your relationship?" Joanna said frustrated. She understood where Logan was coming from, but why couldn't he understand her?

Logan knew his mother was upset and frustrated. And he was both of those things too. "But remember what you said; if it is love, than nothing can stop it."

Joanna pulled her son in for a long comforting hug. "I know you love, Kendall. And I will accept that you two are together. But if he ever hurts you again, you have to promise to tell someone."

Logan was elated. He had just won an argument against his mother that never happened.

"I promise mom. Kendall will never hurt me again, he promised and we are in love." Logan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He would never do this in public, not even at his house; but his mom agreed to let him date Kendall.

"Logan, even if you are nineteen, you are still young. So don't make any rash decisions that you would usually do, Okay."

Logan nodded and ran up to his bedroom to text Kendall.

Logan then noticed he had a text from Kendall from two minutes ago.

**To Logan; From Kendall: I will be at your house in ten. Love you, 3.**

Ten Minutes! That meant Logan only had eight minutes to finish getting ready!

_Damn mom. _Logan thought as he finished styling his hair and making sure that he looked presentable for Kendall. He had to. Kendall was gorgeous and Logan looked like crap compared to him.

Logan was about to turn around to grab his phone when all of a sudden a hand touched his shoulder. Logan had never jumped so high before.

Logan screamed as he almost tumbled to the ground, but a pair of strong arms wrapped him around his waist.

Logan looked up to see the blonde beauty that made Logan's heart rate increase and his breathing labored.

Kend-Kendall! What the heck! You scared me." Logan breathed out as he saw the trespasser.

Kendall chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways I sent you a text saying that I was coming upstairs after you mom let me in."

Kendall helped Logan back onto his feet and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry I didn't hear your text." Logan mumbled as he stared back up at Kendall's inviting lips.

Kendall gave Logan another kiss, but this time, sweet and longer.

"Love you, Logie. Are you ready for our date?" Kendall asked after he finally let Logan out of his arms with a pout visible on his full lips.

"Umm, yeah, I guess. This is as about as good-looking I get."

Kendall's head immediately snapped towards Logan. "What." He asked sternly. He had to make sure Logan didn't say what Kendall thought that he had said.

"Nothing!" Logan said quickly as he looked away from Kendall.

"Don't lie to me, Logan. I know what you said. And why would you even say it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. You are beautiful inside and out, okay. So don't go thinking that you aren't special or beautiful, Logan. Because you are. And I love you so much." Kendall kissed Logan again and tried to convey all of his feelings into that one kiss.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" Logan asked as he tried to catch his breath after the amazing kiss he had just received.

"Yes, Logan. You are beautiful and amazing. And I love you more than anyone." Kendall said as he stroked Logan's pale cheek. Logan didn't even notice he nuzzled into his hand even more.

"I love you too, Kendall."

"Good, now let's go on our date." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand and headed downstairs.

Both Kendall and Logan said their goodbyes to Mrs. Mitchell as they headed out the door.

The two soon settled into Kendall's luxury sport car.

"This is a nice car. And this is the only car that I will be seen in with you, Okay Kendall." Logan joked.

Kendall did the Hitler sign and said. "Yes sir."

The two laughed as Kendall started the car and started driving towards their destination.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall parked the car in front of a restaurant that Logan had only been to a couple of times before. Mainly because it was a place where couples usually went together and Logan had never been with anybody else except for Kendall.

"So Chez Fancy," Logan said as he looked up at the big sign. "I have only been here a few times before."

"Well, I thought you deserved something amazing Logan. And I love you so I will spend all of my money on you anyways." Kendall answered back. The look on Logan's face; one full of admiration and surprise; made Kendall's day.

Logan blushed slightly and as he turned away from Kendall he said, "How much do you plan on spending on me?" Logan was slightly joking; but in all truth he loved having money being spent on him.

Logan wasn't a gold-digger, but he still loved gifts.

"Just enough to feed us for today."

Kendall looked straight into Logan's brown eyes as he said it. And even though he was joking, there was something in Kendall's eyes that proved he loved Logan and was actually trying to be sweet.

Logan cracked a smile and looked at the ground. Kendall's staring had caused another blush to form even brighter on his face than the previous one.

Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss. "Come on lets go inside."

The two stepped out, and as much as Kendall wanted to grab Logan's hand, he couldn't; because The Kendall Knight wasn't "gay," and he was not in love with Logan Mitchell. Not as much as Kendall admitted he was.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall and Logan stepped onto Logan's front porch. Their hands were entangled together; finally.

"So, I guess this is it." Logan said quietly as he looked at his front door. The door that would separate him and Kendall.

"Maybe not, do you think your mom will allow me to come inside for awhile?" Kendall asked. He knew Joanna was wary of Kendall after he had punched Logan. And Kendall had to admit, he would be wary of the person who had hurt his child.

Logan shrugged as he looked up at Kendall. "All I know is I don't want you to leave yet."

Kendall felt his heart swell up with love and joy. His green eyes showed it too. They held the person that Kendall used to be years before he left to the land of dreams.

Kendall grabbed Logan's face softly and caressed it a couple of times with his thumbs, before he finally leant into Logan's soft, plump lips.

The once was soft kiss, turned heated only in few short moments. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, and Kendall harshly grabbed Logan's waist and pulled the shorter boy closer to his body.

Kendall licked the seam of Logan's lips; asking for permission. And Logan happily granted him permission.

Kendall mapped out the caverns of Logan's sensitive spots with his tongue. And each time Kendall would find one, Logan would moan deeply into Kendall's mouth.

Both of them were savoring the kiss and remembering what each other tasted like. It had been awhile ever since the two had kissed so passionately and roughly like this. And Kendall made a promise to himself that it wouldn't be the last.

The two lovers finally broke away from each other panting, and trying to catch their breath.

Their eyes met each other's once again, and they never strayed. Green and brown mixed together; love and admiration were both written in them.

Logan was able to gather up enough courage to kiss Kendall. But this time it was softer and more loving than the last kiss was.

"Love you." Kendall whispered as they broke away from each other again. He nuzzled his head into Logan's soft brown hair.

"Love you too." Logan answered back.

The two just sat there for awhile staring at each other.

"I had an amazing day." Logan said after he gave Kendall a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Kendall smiled as he let Logan out of his grasp. "I always have an amazing time when I am with you Logan."

Logan didn't even know what and how to describe the feeling that swelled throughout his chest as Kendall said that.

Soon Kendall and Logan's lips found their way to each other again, but soon the kiss also had to end sooner than any boy wanted it to end.

"Maybe you could come in another day." Logan suggested.

Kendall was quiet for awhile, thinking. "Maybe, but don't forget I'm only here in Minnesota for another week in a half. I will be leaving the day after New Year's."

Logan had totally forgotten that Kendall didn't even live in Minnesota anymore. He was caught up in this world with Kendall that he had forgotten. And it kind of tore is heart up a little.

"Oh, yeah."

Kendall cupped Logan's cheeks. "Don't forget that I love you, Logan. And that nothing will keep me away from you."

Logan smiled sadly as he looked back up at Kendall. "I also love you too, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and gave Logan one last final kiss. The kiss was sad and soft. The boys were clinging to each other like it was their last night together. And who know maybe it could have been.

Kendall stroked Logan's cheeks afterwards. And he had to admit he was getting cold.

"It's cold; you should head into your house soon."

Logan just shook his head. "I'm always warm when I'm with you, Kendall."

Kendall felt the same way.

"Goodbye Logan. But I have to go and so do you." Kendall said.

Logan tried to smile, but to no avail. "I love you Kendall." He said as Kendall opened up the door for him and allowed him in.

"I love you too, Logie. And I will see you soon. I promise."

Logan smiled and blew Kendall a kiss and he shut the door. Kendall made a heart with his hands. And the door soon separated the two lovers.

"I Love you." Logan whispered as Kendall slowly made his way to his care that he hoped one day belonged to both him and Logan.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

James furiously watched Kendall and Logan in a passionate lip lock. He wasn't just furious he was explosive. Why the fuck were Kendall and Logan kissing anyways? When the fuck did this happen?

All James was doing was minding his own business in his room, waiting for Carlos to come back from the bathroom, and he just decided to look out of his personal bedroom window. And right there below Logan's porch light; were Logan and Kendall sucking each other's faces like it was a normal thing.

Yeah, it was normal four years ago. But now. Fuck no! They shouldn't even be looking at each other; especially after Kendall had punched Logan square in the jaw.

The way Kendall held onto Logan's waist tightly, and the way Logan's arms were wrapped around Kendall's neck like it was the last thing they ever do; it looked like they were in love. And last time James checked Kendall wasn't in love with Logan after he punched him.

James was so pissed.

It was late at night around ten; which meant that the two "lovers" were probably out on a date. Which shouldn't be true, because today, Logan told him that he was going to go the "library?" _Liar_.

Even if the two were in love why the heck were they kissing outside for everybody to see, even if it was late at night some people tend to look out their windows while they are waiting for their boyfriends to come out of the bathroom?

And God damn it, why could he have not seen this. James just wanted to enjoy the rest of his night and spend it with Carlos.

But now he had to worry about Kendall and Logan sucking faces with each other; and James was not in the mood for that, not at all.

"Jamie." A voice appeared behind James.

"What Carlos." It came out harsher than James intended it to be.

Carlos seemed to be confused. "What are you mad about?" He asked. Carlos knew James like the back of his thumb, they have been dating for several years, and were friends before that.

"Nothing."

"James, don't lie to me. Tell me now or no more sex for a month."

James quickly turned around a look of shock on his face that effectively made Carlos smirk; knowing that he had already won the argument.

"Wait, no, Carlos, I can explain!" James screeched.

"Then tell me."

"It's j-just that I s-s-saw L-Logan and K-K-Kendall kissing!" James exclaimed as he looked back out the window; only to see Kendall's expensive sports car illuminating the road.

Carlos was confused. Since when did Kendall and Logan start kissing?

Carlos understood where James was coming from. Especially after the accident at the mall, neither lover was excited about the prospect of Kendall coming around, especially James.

"Where did they kiss?" Carlos asked.

"J-Just right there on the Logan's porch. Their porch light was on and I saw them kissing, and I don't even know! All I want to know is why Logan and Kendall kissing were!"

"James just calm down. Think of rainbows and kittens." **A/N: (I just loved it when Carlos said that.) **Carlos said. There was still a part of him that wasn't completely mature yet; even for a nineteen year old.

James face softened a little at Carlos's words. "It's just that I don't want Logan getting hurt. We have been taking care of him for that past four years, than all of a sudden Kendall shows up like he is hot shit, and I just really kind of hate him right now. It's not even that; Logan completely lied to me today about where he was going; so he obviously knew that he didn't want us know that he was hanging out with Kendall."

James was out of breath after he finished saying that.

Carlos gave James a quick kiss. "Just calm down, maybe Logan has some explanation. We will have to talk to him tomorrow. Besides he still has to cook me corndogs for that one night we betted on who would win the NCAA Championship.

James smiled. "I guess. I love you Carlos." James said as he kissed Carlos harder than before.

"Mmm." _Smack_. "Love you too, Jamie." Carlos breathed through kisses.

"Let me show you how much I love you." James whispered huskily as he pushed Carlos down onto the bed and watched him bounce a few times. All he wanted to do was forget about tonight.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"What the fucking hell, Logan. Why the fuck would even think about lying to me? You know I would have figured it out sooner or later. So why the fucking fuck did you LIE?!" James practically screamed in Logan's face as Carlos tried to hold him back.

"James calm down, for me please." Carlos said.

Logan actually seemed scared. If you couldn't tell because of the look on his face; you could tell because of his heartbeat. It was beating a lot faster than a heart should be beating.

"I just, I j-just." Logan tried to explain.

"I just what, Logan. Like to lie to your friends?" James accused. His sneering voice made Logan shake a little.

"Please, James, let me explain." Logan whispered as he kept his eyes at the ground.

James would have yelled at Logan some more if Carlos didn't give him a pleading look to stop.

"FINE, then explain!" James spat at Logan's horrified face.

"It's just that I d-didn't w-want you to f-find out about the d-d-date for this reason, James. You never would have given me a chance to explain if it wasn't for Carlos." Logan whimpered as he saw the death glare that James was giving him.

"So you just decided to lie about it, and go run off on a date with Kendall." James sneered. He was seriously starting to doubt that he could keep his anger in anymore.

"Please James. I was just scared about what you would think. I.."

"Don't even pull that bull shit on me Logan. DO you want to know what I think now? I think that you are a dirty, disgusting liar. And that, and that… Just why would you even lie to us in the first place Logan? Carlos and I have done so much for you and then you go and betray our trust. It's just that I thought you were my best friend." James exasperated as he sat down on the nearest couch.

Logan stood there silent. What was he supposed to say to that? He practically had betrayed their trust. All because he couldn't tell them that he was going back out with Kendall.

Maybe he was scared of what they would think. Especially after what Kendall had done to him. But Logan forgave Kendall. Why couldn't they forgive him?

"I am your best friend, James. It's just that I made a mistake that I shouldn't have. I should have told you about Kendall because you guys are my best friends and you have done so much for me. And I'm sorry I couldn't have told you about Kendall." Logan sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. His heart still belonged to Kendall. And maybe it always would. But James and Carlos both knew that Logan did stupid things when it came to Kendall. He always had that problem.

Everybody just stood there awkwardly. Logan holding his head down. James and Carlos were giving each other suspicious looks.

"I love Kendall. And I am afraid that I always will. Because I know that most likely Kendall and I are not meant to be. And it scares me, because I can't imagine what a life without Kendall would be like. Those four years were torture for me. And right now all I want to do is hold Kendall forever." Logan whispered softly. His eyes were still looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

It's just that Logan is embarrassed.

"You both are idiots, and I thought I was the least smart one." Carlos started. "Just forgive each other, okay. James I know you feel hurt and upset that Logan would lie. But Logan loves Kendall and does stupid stuff when it comes to him. Like they way you are to me. And Logan right now is just a love sick fool. Just forgive each other."

For the second time that night James' and Logan's eyes met each other's.

James stood up off the couch while Logan slowly walked towards him. The two hugged for awhile enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's just I know you love Kendall. But don't be afraid to tell me things, Logan. I may be judgmental. But I am still your best friend." James whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan felt a small smile tug at his face. "It's okay James. I forgive you, and believe me I won't ever lie to you again." Logan said into the crook of James's neck.

The two hugged for another short while before Carlos pulled them apart so he could have his turn in being James' arms.

Logan watched the couple for awhile. They were in love and it couldn't make Logan any happier for them. They loved each other and were best friends at the same time. It was kind of how he and Kendall used to be, and how Logan still wanted it to be.

He wanted to be Kendall's soul mate, and best friend. He wanted to be the one that Kendall came to when he had problems, or the one he called. Logan wanted both him and Kendall to love each other and value their friendship at the same time. He wanted to be the one that was always on Kendall's mind, 24/seven. **A/N: (If you know what I mean. BTR!) **

Logan wanted to be the one that Kendall would crawl into bed with at night, and be the one that he made love to. Logan wanted all of that. But he was afraid.

Would his dream really come true? Would Kendall really be his forever? Or was the world playing a cruel joke on him?

All of these thoughts and doubts ran through Logan's mind and he hated it. He just wanted to be Kendall's forever.

And the way that James was kissing Carlos softly right now; it was the way that Logan wanted to be kissed. Not just by anyone, but by Kendall.

But with a vibrate of his phone, all of Logan's doubts would be taken away.

**To Logie: From Kendall: I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to see you later. **

** Love,**

** Your knight in shining armor**

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall watched as he saw his text successfully was sent to Logan. And it made his heart swell with love at the thought of him.

Kendall really did love Logan, but, he was famous. And sooner or later Kendall was going to have to leave little Minnesota again. And this time Kendall felt that it would be harder to leave.

The last time Kendall left was when Logan had broken up with him, it was a lot easier to leave Minnesota then. But now, when he has Logan within his grasp. Kendall didn't want to let go, no ever again.

And with being famous, everything is harder. Like how was Kendall supposed to explain to all of his fans and everyone else, that he was bi, and that he was in love with Logan Mitchell?

Kendall sighed and closed his eyes; while rubbing his temple.

Everything was going to be so much harder; but it would be worth it in the end to have Logan as his soul mate. That was all Kendal wanted.

The only thing that made the rest of Kendall's day livable was a text from Logan.

**To Kenny: From Logie:**

** I love you too, Kendall. And I can't wait to see you beautiful green eyes either. **

** Love,**

** Your Logie-bear**

** A/N: This story still has some drama and romance left. So don't be afraid. I will update again, sooner or later. But there will be like a time skip to Christmas next chapter, and I will start making things go faster a little bit.**

** But please leave a review. I appreciate them so much, and I love them. They make my day. So leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 12

**A/N: And I'm back… Yeah. Well anyways I have no new news, but that I'm so excited for 24/seven to come out. Yeah, I'm excited, I'm going to preorder it of course. And I'm sorry. I have some time skip throughout the few days in this chapter. I didn't want to write a lot about Kendall being in Minnesota.**

** I would also like to thank: bubzchoc, I love KL, kendallhenderson, GrayAngel13, and the-creme-de-la-crop.**

** I just decided that I should post this the day after Mother's day. I don't know why, I just did.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot and a few of my Own creations. Enjoy.**

Another few days had passed in the world and it now it was Christmas Eve. Not much had happened in Minnesota for the few days except happy and loving moments between Kendall and Logan.

Kendall and Logan had spent pretty much almost every moment in each other's presence. Every day the two would spend all of their time together. Dates were scheduled, hanging out times.

And in this whole week and a few days that the two were dating they were inseparable.

And at the end of every date Logan and Kendall gave each other a goodbye kiss. At least that was whey Kendall liked to call them.

The two had been everywhere together; or at least what you could accomplish in Minnesota.

They went to the zoo one afternoon and that experience was amazing for the two of them. That was the first time Kendall and Logan actually began talking about what had happened in the previous years of Kendall being gone. Logan had expressed to Kendall that he felt alone and scared. And Kendall said that he too was alone and afraid of what the future was to bring.

Kendall was afraid that his whole life would spiral down on him, until he couldn't take it anymore. Until he would end up a disaster. And Kendall truly thought that Logan was his savior. Logan had saved Kendall from himself.

It was at that time when Kendall was standing on the bridge looking down at the river that lay below; it was where Kendall truly thought that his life was over. He was only a few moments away from jumping and falling to his death; then Logan showed up. He had saved Kendall without really knowing Kendall's intentions of that night.

It was also after their date at the zoo when Kendall had confessed to him about that. How he was ready to jump. And for their rest of the night Logan kept comforting a crying Kendall into his arms. It was also at the moment when Logan realized that he could have lost the love of his life.

After Kendall had calmed down it was Logan's turn to cry into Kendall's shoulders.

That was their first connection.

Another date came and this time Kendall and Logan decided going to a theme park would be fun. They needed it. It was only a few days previous when Kendall had confessed to Logan about his almost suicide. Logan had told Kendall that he would promise to keep that secret till the grave.

Kendall still had to go in disguise, which Logan hated, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was either be with a dressed up Kendall or none of him at all. Logan chose the first.

Two other dates came and went, and now it was the night before Christmas. O, how time had passed. Especially for Kendall and Logan. With each passing moment their time together began to wither. And it scared both of them.

Logan was afraid of Kendall just leaving and deciding that he never really loved Logan at all; that it was just fake. Besides, there were plenty of other people that Kendall could be with.

But Kendall had assured Logan that he would love him until the end. He had loved Logan for those four years anyways.

Kendall was just afraid of never actually being brave enough to tell the whole entire world about his love for Logan. How was he supposed to tell people that anyways?

Yeah, famous people have come out gay before. But that wasn't until ten years later when their fame was a pass thing.

And Kendall wasn't sure how long Logan was willing to wait for Kendall to come out as being bi and being in love with a nobody. (As what Hollywood would say it.)

Kendall truly loved Logan and vice versa.

And who wouldn't be scared. They only had a week left with each other before Kendall had to go back to L.A and prepare for his world tour, which Logan wasn't going to.

And then a month later Kendall would be making his world premier tour. Where he could find another person to fall in love with; perhaps a female. And leave Logan just as broken as before.

Kendall didn't even realize that he was being naive. He thought that everything would go okay and it would all turn out alright. But how was it supposed to? Kendall was famous. And he would never have enough time for Logan.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Logan buried his head further into Kendall's strong chest and he intertwined their fingers even more.

The two lovers were currently lying on the Mitchell's couch just watching another episode of the Big Bang Theory. Nobody was at the house except for them, and that is how they wanted it. They wanted to spend all of their time together so they could make it last.

Everybody else was out shopping for last minute gifts and for the Christmas Eve party that was happening tonight. But Kendall and Logan had already bought gifts for everyone and bought some food for themselves.

And the growing fear was starting to grow in the pits of their stomachs. The two lovers would be leaving each other again in exactly a week. And they were both dreading it.

Kendall nuzzled his head into Logan's beautiful dark, brown hair. He kissed the top of that brown hair as Logan looked up at Kendall; love shining in his eyes.

Kendall's eyes also showed those feelings for Logan.

It was silent for a few more moments between Kendall and Logan as they started to fall asleep in each other's arms.

And soon they did fall asleep. And in their dreams about each other they didn't hear or notice the cars pulling up into the driveway indicating that it was Mrs. Knight, Mrs. Mitchell, James, and Carlos.

James and Carlos walked in holding bags and their fingers liked together as they struggled to do both at the same time.

All four of them were talking loudly but as soon as they saw Kendall and Logan sleeping on the couch together they immediately quit talking so they wouldn't ruin their moment of sleeping peacefully together.

"Aww don't they look so cute." Mrs. Knight said in a voice loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Carlos and James nodded in agreement as they headed towards the kitchen so they could set down the food. While Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell gushed over how adorable and cute their sons looked together.

"Mom, could please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here." Kendall grumbled as he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist so he could pull him closer.

Kendall's actions made Logan wake up too. "W-wha." Logan said as he opened his eyes to see Kendall's shirt in front of his face.

Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell quickly made their way out of the front room so Kendall and Logan could get up in peace.

"Come on Logan, let's get up. Our moms pretty much already did that." Kendall said as he slowly sat up. He may have only been sleeping for an hour, but damn it he was still tired.

Logan groaned as Kendall pulled him up with him. "I don't want to get up."

"Come on Logie. We have to get ready for the party, it is in two hours." Kendall continued; trying to get his lover up; who just replied with a groan.

"But, Kenny, I don't want to get up; I just want to cuddle with you." Logan whined as Kendall wrapped his lanky arms around Logan's thin waist.

Kendall tried to get Logan up but to no avail. So he just sighed and stood up to walk to the kitchen. "Fine, I guess I will see you later." Kendall called as he crossed through the kitchen door.

"Logan not getting up?" James asked as he looked up from his sandwich on the table. His smirk apparent on his face, which Kendall did not appreciate.

"Nope, but I know some ways to get him up if I need to." Kendall smirked at James' horrified face.

"Dude, I do not want to know about your and Logan's sex life!"

Joanna and Jennifer appeared out of nowhere as Jennifer gave her son the death glare. "Yeah, no one wants to know about your sex life, Kendall."

A blush appeared on Kendall's face and he stumbled through his words. "I was just joking. Logan and I haven't done anything like that." He mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

Carlos and James just laughed at Kendall.

Soon enough after Kendall got a sandwich and sat down at the table besides Carlos, Joanna and Jennifer left the Kitchen to let their food cook and to get ready.

"Dude, but seriously, don't do anything with Logan yet. You know he still is a virgin." James said. He was serious he didn't want Kendall trying anything too soon with Logan.

Kendall's face flushed for the second time that day.

"I won't do anything until Logan is ready to do something. I know I'm not a virgin, and I want Logan's first time to be amazing. And be with the person he loves. Not with a person he thinks he is in love with."

Everybody at the table face softened. "We know you love him Kendall. Just be careful with him." James said as Carlos nodded meekly.

The table was silent for the rest of the time; except for James and Carlos' nonstop flirting. But soon they left leaving Kendall alone with his thoughts.

Kendall loved Logan; he knew that. And right now with Kendall leaving soon, all he wanted to do was show Logan his love.

Kendall quickly went back into the front room to get Logan up again. But this time successfully.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall and Logan sat on one side of the couch with James and Carlos on the other side. Each couple were holding hands as people surrounded them. The party was on full blast, but after a couple of hours of talking and being social; the two pair of lovers just wanted time to themselves.

Logan had his head on Kendall's shoulder, and Carlos had his head on James's shoulder.

"I do not ever want you to leave Kendall." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear as much as he could. "I do not want to say goodbye to you again."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and tightened them as much as he could. He felt the same, but there wasn't much that he could do. "We still have a week before I leave, Logie." Kendall whispered back into his lover's ear.

Logan just snuggled closer to Kendall enjoying his warmth and hoping that it would last.

And from the other side James and Carlos were watching the whole scene.

"What are they going to do when Kendall has to leave? Both of them are going to be heartbroken." Carlos said.

James just watched the couple interact for a few moments before he turned back to his own lover.

"I don't know what they will do. And I'm not sure if they could last after Kendall leaves. Those two are inseparable and this is going to tear them apart." James mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Carlos to hear.

Carlos was silent for a few moments before he turned to look at James, and when he did James could see some tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me James." Carlos begged silently.

James gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead. "I promise that I will never leave you Carlos. Even if we fight, I won't leave you okay."

Carlos nodded his head and snuggled back into James. "I promise to never leave you too." Carlos said.

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. One gift was handed to each member and visitor of the household. It was a secret Santa thing that they all did.

Kendall had Carlos; Carlos had Logan; James had Katie; Logan had Kendall; and Katie had James. Each of them traded their presents that night.

Kendall got Carlos a new, cooler looking helmet that Carlos always wanted. Which made James kind of pissed because he wanted to get Carlos that, but no Kendall had Carlos. And the big hug that Kendall received made him even madder.

Carlos had gotten Logan a new doctor book, which Logan actually had always wanted and was surprised that Carlos even remembered.

James got Katie a new diary. Which Katie punched him in the arm saying that she isn't a little girl anymore? But she secretly did enjoy the gift from him.

Logan was excited that he had gotten Kendall to give a gift to. And Logan knew it wasn't as important as the other present he got him, so Logan made this present just a little fun.

When Kendall opened his present he saw that he had received a new hockey stick. Kendall never bought himself a new one because he was always busy with being famous; and he told Logan this. Then Logan got him the signed hockey stick from Wayne Gretzky.

And Logan received the biggest kiss ever from Kendall.

And Katie had gotten Kendall a free gift hundred dollar certificate to buy all of the hair products that he wants. James almost got tears in his eyes because of that.

The adults also had their own Secret Santa.

But the night was getting close to an end. And Kendall and Logan didn't want to leave each other. But Kendall couldn't stay; because he was going to his grandparents in the morning for Christmas then he would be back with Logan in the afternoon.

But before Kendall and his family departed Kendall gave Logan the best Christmas Eve kiss ever.

"I love you, Logie." Kendall mumbled; slightly out of breath from the amazing kiss.

Logan didn't answer but all he did was look into Kendall's beautiful green eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kendall chuckled, "I guess that means that you love me too."

Logan just blushed and gave Kendall a hug. "I will see you tomorrow. Okay Kendall. So don't freak out."

The two finished their goodbyes; both of them were jealous because James and Carlos were spending the night with each other again. They would get to sleep in each other's arms, their legs tangled and their breaths mixed together.

But the two fell asleep that night knowing that they had tomorrow with their lover.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

That next morning Katie woke up screaming like the little kid she used to be. "It's Christmas, It's Christmas! Get up we only have thirty minutes to get ready."

"Katie be quiet, we are in a hotel right now. There are other people here." Jennifer scolded. But there was a smile on her face. Even when Katie rolled her eyes and ran away to get Kendall up.

For the rest of the morning the Knights got ready as quick as they could to head to meet the grandparents at their house.

Katie jumped around like a ball of energy. Mrs. Knight scrambled to get everything ready in those meek thirty minutes, and all Kendall did was text Logan. The whole half an hour for Kendall consisted of dressing, eating, brushing, showering; and what took half of his time was texting Logan.

The texts consisted of Merry Christmas's, I love you's, miss you's. All of those sweet and cute things.

Soon the Knight family left to the Grandparents house.

For the rest of the morning at the Grandparents; people opened up presents, ate a great Christmas breakfast, and going to church.

And the whole time at church Kendall couldn't help but bounce his leg and bite his nails in anticipation. He was excited to see Logan again. He had gotten Logan this amazing present, but he was still nervous to give it to his lover. What if Logan hated it? Or what if he left Kendall?

All bad thoughts ran through Kendall's head like a swarm the whole time throughout Church. This only made Kendall even more nervous to see Logan again. He was just scared of what was going to happen.

And it didn't help that "no texting" was allowed at the church.

Kendall just sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the preacher continue his preach for the day.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Logan bounced his leg up and down as he waited for the Knight family to get to James' house. He couldn't help it he was nervous and every time Logan was nervous he would bounce his leg up and down and…

"Logan, can you please quit that." James said from the other side of the room. Logan could barely see him because Carlos was on his lap blocking most of James.

"I just can't help it, James, you know that." Logan replied as he forced himself to stop jiggling his leg.

Logan could practically feel James rolling his eyes at Logan. He did it way too often.

"Kendall will be here soon, and then you and him could have Christmas sex to your heart's content. And maybe me and Carlos could do the same." James smirked as he saw Logan's horrified expression. It brought him back to a day ago when he said the exact same thing to Kendall.

"JAMES, we don't do that stuff."

"Yet…" Carlos smirked too.

"God, Carlos, James is making you turn into the dark side. You don't ever want to go there." Logan said.

All of a sudden Brooke ran through the front room, full speed messing with last piece Christmas decorations, and then she left again as fast as she came.

Logan sighed and laid back so he could rest his eyes some before Kendall got here.

But as soon as he did, the bell rang and Carlos got off James' lap faster than anything Logan has seen before.

"GOT IT!" Carlos yelled on his way there.

Logan felt his heart leap in his chest as soon as the door swung open revealing the beautiful blonde haired, green eyed boy behind it.

Logan quickly stood up off the couch and practically ran to Kendall. As soon as he did Logan was engulfed in a big, loving hug.

"Missed you, Logie." Kendall mumbled into Logan's ear as the two swayed back and forth in the hug.

Logan smiled and gave Kendall a kiss on his lips. "Missed you too."

All of the adults smiled at Kendall and Logan's sweet actions. All of them were happy for them, but were worried that something would go wrong between the two. They were so in love, but something was bound to happen.

"It's not like you guys haven't seen each other in years. It's only been a few days." Katie said as she walked into the house trying to ignore the two boys; Mrs. Knight following behind her.

Logan blushed and Kendall smiled at the said blush.

"Right on time for food." Brooke said as she came out of the Kitchen. A big, bright smile was on her face, like all of her Diamond cosmetic stuff was too.

"Food!" Carlos ran off to the kitchen' leaving James running after his lover.

Kendall smiled at Logan and linked their hands together as he led Logan towards the kitchen. He was hungry too and wasn't about to stop eating.

The whole time during dinner there was lots of talking between adults/teens/Katie/Carlos's brothers and sisters.

But, Kendall and Logan paid special attention to each other. All they did was eat and talk to each other. But there was times when Kendall would wink at Logan causing a blush to form on his face. And when Kendall would brush his foot against Logan's.

"Quit it, Kendall." Logan said after the third time of Kendall making him blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about Logie-bear." Kendall retorted playfully.

"Don't play stupid, Knight. I know what you are doing."

"Doing what."

The two flirted with each other non-stop like that for the rest of dinner; or until James got onto them for being so disgustingly cute.

But James felt a little bad because he and Carlos were also flirting nonstop, like Kendall and Logan were.

Soon dinner ended and people made their way back into the Diamond living room. They all sat on the couch talking, but soon James began to fidget a little with nervousness.

He fiddled with the fingers on his hand as much as he could because Carlos was taking most of the space on his lap at the moment.

The Diamond, Knight, Mitchell, and the Garcia families all started talking at once again, but were interrupted by Brooke announcing that they should all open their presents.

Kendall slowly pushed Logan off of his lap and sat down on the floor nearest to the couch and Logan soon settled right by Kendall instead of taking the space on his lap; like Carlos had done to James.

The presents were handed out; each person feeling excitement dwell within him; even the adults were excited. This was the first year in a few that all the close friends and family were here to celebrate the holidays. The Knights were the ones that had been missing for the past four years.

"What did you get from your grandparents?" Logan asked Kendall as the rest of the presents were getting passed out.

Kendall turned towards Logan. "You know the usual. Some clothes, money, and I got a new wallet. Which I actually did need."

Logan chuckled. "Grandparents are life savers."

The two fell into a silence. It wasn't an awkward one, but a comfortable silence.

Brooke being the boss of her own company was used to bossing people or being in charge at least. And of course since Christmas was being held at her house this year she decided that she could be in charge.

"Okay everybody open your presents now!"

Everybody started immediately started digging through their presents, saving the big ones for last. Soon wrapping paper was being flown throughout the air and tape was being stuck to fingers.

Kendall decided to open his present from Logan last, and Logan did the same.

After the rest of his presents were opened which consisted of a new iPhone, a new iPhone case, some new vans, and of course some more clothes; Kendall decided that he should open Logan's present.

Kendall snuck a look at Logan to see that Logan was staring back at him. A flush formed on Logan's face as Kendall kept staring at him.

"Open it already." Logan urged.

Kendall smirked at opened the present slowly.

The present was small, but Kendall knew what Logan knew what he was doing; or in this case buying.

"It's beautiful." Someone said from across the room.

Logan looked up to see that everybody in the room was watching them. Except for a few of Carlos's brothers and sisters who were busy playing with their toys.

Kendall was just too breathless to even look at anything else. It was beautiful.

It was a bracelet, that's all it was. But inside of it was the inscription of _forever and always_ with pretty cursive letters. The bracelet itself was silver with gold markings on it.

After Kendall was finally done looking at his present his eyes slowly traveled up to Logan's face. Who at the time seemed to be really nervous? After Kendall's silence Logan started talking. "I know it's too soon and…"

Logan was cut off with a passionate and loving kiss from Kendall.

Logan was too shocked at first to move his lips along with Kendall's, and too embarrassed because they were right in front of everybody.

Soon Logan started to move his lips along with Kendall's in perfect sync as Kendall cupped Logan's cheeks.

Soon the sparks had to come to an end. But afterward both Kendall and Logan's lips were tingling.

The two just stared at each other before they were interrupted by a couch coming from the other side of the room.

Logan blushed as soon as he realized everyone _was _watching them; so he hid his face into the crook of Kendall's neck.

Everyone instantly started going back to their own business as they realized that they had ruined the moment between the two lovers.

Soon Logan's blushing had faded some so he took his head away from Kendall's neck.

"Open your present now, and put this on me." Kendall demanded softly as he tried to keep eye contact with Logan's brown eyes.

Logan timidly looked up at Kendall; who didn't seem to be affected at all by the staring of the rest of the room. This made Logan a little jealous.

Logan took the bracelet that he had gotten for Kendall and kept eye contact with him the whole time has he unhooked it and put it around Kendall's wrist lovingly.

After that intense staring contest and another blush from Logan after Kendall winked, Logan opened his present from Kendall.

It was also a bracelet.

Kendall shrugged a little bit. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" Kendall asked after Logan finally saw the bracelet.

Logan just smiled. It was almost exactly like the gift he had gotten for Kendall. But this one was gold with silver markings and it also had an inscription inside. But it was different. _Now and Forever._

Logan smiled as he tried to hold the tears into his eyes. He missed all of this. He missed being loved by Kendall and receiving amazing gifts, and just being with Kendall. And now that he is here everything was amazing and Logan couldn't be any happier.

Kendall noticed the tears welling up in his love's beautiful brown eyes. So he wiped them away with a stroke of his thumb. "Don't cry baby." Kendall pleaded.

Logan smiled through his tears. "It's j-just that I'm s-so happy that you l-l-love me still." He was able to stutter our.

Kendall pulled Logan in for a hug. "I will always love you, Logan. Just like what the bracelet says. Now and Forever. Even when we are fighting I will still love you. Even when I'm so far away from you, I will never stop loving you. Never Logie, Okay. You are my everything. And I hope that I can be yours."

Logan just let out a little sob as Kendall held onto him. "I-I love y-y-you too, K-Kendall."

Kendall just shushed him and rocked Logan back and forth into his arms as Logan continued to cry.

The rest of the room left quickly after seeing that Kendall and Logan needed some together and quiet time.

"I hope none of them hurts each other, they can't handle it at all." James said as he reached the kitchen with Carlos behind him. He was kind of frustrated that Logan just had to be a big baby, because there was something that he wanted to do. But now he had to wait now.

James huffed. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell smiled; tears both present in their eyes. Carlos smiled. Katie smirked at Kendall and Logan's ridiculousness. Mrs. Mitchell shared a look with Mr. Garcia, and Brooke had a neutral expression on her face.

"That was so cute and loving." Jennifer said quietly. After just witnessing love like that it made her heart happy to know that Kendall and Logan were definitely in love.

People just nodded in agreement.

"I think Logan is done crying, can we go back in there now?" Katie asked.

Without an answer people just started walking back to the living room only to see Kendall and Logan kissing.

Logan was on Kendall's lap, with his arms wrapped around his neck. And Kendall was holding onto Logan's waist with one hand while his other was cupping his face. They were kissing passionately and rough.

James would say that it looked like the two boys were about to rip each other's clothes off.

Mr. Mitchell coughed and Kendall and Logan immediately broke apart, practically jumping away from each other.

Logan's face was flushed and Kendall also seemed to be embarrassed to be caught.

"At least we know Logan isn't crying anymore." Carlos said nonchalantly.

Everybody laughed at that, and because Kendall and Logan were embarrassed.

James was finally happy that everybody had calmed down about a hour later. It was only eight and some people were watching A Christmas Story. Like Kendall and Logan because; Kendall claimed that he had to have some cuddle time with Logan…

James thought that Kendall was an idiot.

Some people were in the kitchen eating some cookies. Like his boyfriend, Carlos. He probably has eaten about 20 cookies all day. And others were just talking.

But James did the secret sign to his mother and to Carlos's parents. They all nodded and Mr. Garcia ran to the kitchen to get his son while Brooke and Mrs. Garcia ran to the living room to tell everybody to settle down.

James took a deep breath and felt around in his left pocket to make sure that it was still there. And sure enough it was.

Kendall was confused why everyone was watching James and Carlos come in the living room. They all looked at James expectantly after they finally settle down.

"James, I'm trying to eat cookies. What do you need?" Carlos whined.

James' gaze found his way to the floor.

He shuffled his feet nervously and fiddled with his fingers.

"Carlos, this is important." James spoke as his voice shook a little bit.

Carlos seemed to perk up at the sound of James' voice. When was James ever nervous or embarrassed?

Kendall was also confused and by the look on Logan's face also; Kendall could tell that he was confused as well.

"Carlos, I have loved you for three years. And I know we are young, but I know that I will always love you. No matter what, no matter the circumstances; I know Carlos Garcia that you will always be mine. I love you, and there is no one else for me. So Carlos…" James got down on one knee as he took a deep breath.

It was at the moment when Kendall realized what he was doing.

"Will you marry me?"

It was a question that was followed by silence. But a good silence, because Carlos looked like he was about to cry and so did James' mom and both of the Garcia parents.

Carlos immediately sprang towards James in a big hug." Yes, James, I will marry you." He finally said.

James smiled as his own tears started to form in his eyes. The two hugged and shared a beautiful kiss before people started to crowd around them so they could congratulate them.

Kendall and Logan also went up to congratulate them also.

Kendall may have thought that James and Carlos were young. But if there was any couple that could stick together it would be them. And Kendall knew that for sure. James and Carlos were meant to be. They were lovers, fiancées, and best friends. Nothing could tear them apart.

That night when Kendall and Logan lay in their shared and borrowed bed for the night they talked. Not just about James and Carlos but about their future with each other.

Logan's head was on Kendall's chest as he spoke. "They are an amazing couple and I can't wait for them to get married."

"They aren't going to get married until they are like twenty one or twenty two. That's what they told me at least."

"I know but I am still excited." Logan said.

Kendall smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head as he wrapped his arm tighter around Logan's waist.

"Kendall, do you think we will ever have an ending like that?" Logan mumbled because he was close to falling into the land of dreams.

Kendall didn't answer right away because he didn't know. He did want to have that type of ending with Logan. But he couldn't see into the future.

Kendall knew that Logan had to be meant for him. Back before Kendall came to Minnesota for Christmas; he did all sorts of drinking and doing some drugs. But now with Logan being here as his lover; he hadn't done any of that stuff in forever. And he didn't plan on doing it anymore.

"Yes." Kendall whispered. Kendall promised himself right then and there that he was going to make sure that him and Logan would stay together forever. Just like their bracelets said.

"Good, "Logan mumbled as he snuggled closer into Kendall's chest so he could fall into the land of dreams.

Kendall watched him fall asleep slowly before he felt his eyes start to droop slowly.

_I will always love him._ Kendall thought and it was true. Logan was the most amazing and beautiful person ever. And even if his fans hate him for being in love with a guy; nothing would stop him from loving Logan.

And as Kendall watched Logan's beautiful face in the moonlight that streamed through the dark room; he too fell asleep into the land of dreams. And that night both Kendall and Logan fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

**A/N: Ta da! Fin. The next chapter will be about New years and when Kendall leaves to head back to Los Angeles. So keep an eye out for that. And don't forget to review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 13

**A/N: It's so early in the morning and I haven't gotten any form of sleep yet… I have been on Kogan/ifunny tumblr all day and I have other things on my mind. Like why would someone post something on Kogan tumblr that has nothing to do with Kogan? Assholes.**

******And thank you****_. _****It means so much to me, and I love your reviews. They keep me going. And I can kind of read some of your stories. I'm taking a Spanish class. So thanks again for your lovely reviews.**

** So I'm sitting here at school doing nothing but talking to a friend and I decide that I should use more of my free time at school to type. I could probably type up a 2500 word thing in a day.**

** Never mind, I'm just ranting. **

** Warning: Smut.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did.**

Another week passes and Logan finds himself spending practically every day with Kendall. It used to also be like this when the two were actually dating. But it had only been about two weeks since him and Kendall have officially started dating.

And it has been perfect. There have been no fights or arguments. No disagreements, nothing. And it has been pure bliss just hanging out with Kendall all day and all week.

Logan felt a little guilty for never spending any time with James and Carlos. But ever since their little proposal thing; all they have been doing is spending time with each other also. And it's not like Logan won't ever see them once Christmas break is over; but he won't be seeing Kendall at all.

Logan sometimes forgets that Kendall is leaving tomorrow; the day after New Year's. Or maybe he tries to forget on purpose. He doesn't really know which one it is for sure, yet.

But Kendall is leaving in one day, and with each fleeting moment Kendall feel his heart burst. What the hell was he supposed to do without Kendall? Logan feels like life is unfair sometimes. Because while James and Carlos are engaged; they also live by each other; while Kendall lives ten states away; and is going on a world tour that will be lasting two in a half months.

Then Kendall will still be busy with everything and everybody still after his world tour.

How were they going to have any time for each other?

That is the thought that plagues Logan's mind for the time being while he is waiting for Kendall to come pick him up; so they could go on a little date to eat ice cream.

Logan could tell today was going to be a sad day for the both of them.

No matter how hard Kendall will try to make this day nice, it won't really work, because Logan was going to be heartbroken, because the love of his life is leaving tomorrow.

Logan already feels sad and it is only ten O' clock in the morning.

His dad and mother were out on one of their weekly dates; that they did so they could stay close in love. Or whatever. They would be gone all day, then they would be back around twelve, or midnight.

Logan knew his parents were deep in love. And it was something that Logan wanted to have with Kendall.

Logan then received a text from Kendall saying that he was here. And with that, Logan, bounced off the couch and ran to the front room door towards Kendall. But with his heart heavy.

"Morning, Logie." Kendall said as he opened the car door for his cute and lovely boyfriend.

Logan gave Kendall a small, fake smile that anyone could see right through. And Kendall saw right through it.

"What is the matter?" Kendall asked as Logan finished buckling up his seatbelt.

Logan just shook his head and tried his best to keep the tears at bay. His throat was way too choked up for him to talk.

Kendall reached over to grab his lover's hand. "Logan, I can't fix your problem if you don't tell me what is the matter."

Logan was able to look up at Kendall; with tears welling up in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, Logan…"

"I'm just going to miss you when you leave." Logan choked out.

Kendall surged forward and gave Logan the biggest and most loving kiss that Logan had probably ever received… Well, in a car at least.

After the kiss Kendall wiped away Logan's tears that had managed to fall out.

"Logan, I will miss you too. But I have to do this, and you have to finish school so you can become a doctor."

"But, I don't care about being a doctor if you aren't there with me, Kendall."

"Logan, I will always be with you. I may not be with you physically. But I will love you and be with you inside of your soul." Kendall said as he stroked Logan's cheek.

"J-just don't ever l-leave me." Logan sobbed as Kendall cradled him in his arms.

Just the thought of Logan crying, made Kendall's heart ache. And with seeing Logan crying right now, a few stray tears made their way down Kendall's face.

"I love you, okay, Logie." Kendall said.

Logan nodded meekly as he tried to wipe away his own tears and keep more from falling.

"I love you too, Ken." Logan mumbled.

Kendall smiled slightly and once again gave Logan another amazing kiss as he caressed his love's face.

After Kendall had thought that Logan had calmed down enough, he started driving towards their destination; Baskin Robins.** A/N:(Yummm! I love this place. One of the best ice cream places out there.)**

The drive to Baskin Robins was filled with complete silence by the two lovers, but it was comfortable. And there was soft music playing from the radio. And maybe a song of Kendall's came on the same radio station; that Logan softly sang to, because he knew all of Kendall's songs, especially this one.

After Kendall and Logan had reached Baskin Robbins, they got out of Kendall's car.

"I haven't been to Baskin Robbins in awhile." Logan commented as he looked up at the big, pink sign. In all truth he hadn't been here ever since him and Kendall broke up; their last date before they broke up was here.

"I thought that it would bring back good memories." Kendall said.

And maybe it did; well at least a time before the two had broken up.

Kendall and Logan walked in; not holding hands; but wishing that they were.

"What flavor are you going to get, Logan?" Kendall asked as he searched through every ice cream flavor on the menu.

Logan tapped his finger on the glass that displayed the ice cream. "I don't know, there are so many flavors." He said as he looked up at Kendall.

Kendall smirked. "Well I'm getting some chocolate chip cookie dough."

Logan laughed, "Of course you would get that. It's your favorite flavor. And quit being boring and getting the same ice cream every time. You did that the last time we came to Baskin Robbins together."

Kendall laughed too, as he let Logan continue searching through all of the flavors.

"I know what I'm going to get." Logan announced.

"What."

"Peanut Butter and chocolate ice cream!"

Kendall laughed and had to resist the urge to kiss the brunette senseless.

The two lovers ordered their ice cream and as Kendall paid the money, Logan went to find them a table; because it was too cold outside.

"You know you didn't have to pay for me." Logan said, when Kendall came back from paying the cashier.

Kendall just shrugged. "Let this be my treat for you Logie."

Logan smiled at Kendall and received one back.

Logan didn't know what he was going to do without Kendall. They had fallen into the roles of boyfriends so easily again, that it was going to hurt when Kendall leaves again for tomorrow.

Maybe it was because they had been lovers before. But that was years ago. Logan didn't know why it was so easy to be with Kendall; but it was. But in the end it was going to hurt both him and Kendall more.

"Quit thinking about that, Logie. We still have the rest of today to spend together." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand underneath the table.

Logan appreciated the touch, but his mind was going to be on Kendall's leaving all day.

Logan meekly nodded and smiled and finished eating his ice cream.

"I just don't ever want this day to end, Kendall. You are going to be leaving tomorrow. TOMORROW!" Logan said.

Kendall's face fell and so did his voice.

"Logan, I know. And all I want to do today is to spend time with you and forget about what is happening tomorrow, okay. Because all I want to do right now is love you Logan and forget about the rest of the world. Logan, we have some tough times ahead of us, and if we are going to make it we need to stick together and not worry so much. I know there are so many things going against us now. But do you think that God would lead us back into each other's lives if we weren't meant to be?"

Logan didn't know what to say to that.

"Logan, close your mouth." Kendall chuckled.

"Kendall really though. We don't know if God intends for us to be together or not. But all I do know is that I love you so much."

The two sat silently staring into each other's both equally beautiful eyes as Kendall grabbed Logan's hand again.

"Love, will keep us together Logie." Kendall spoke softly.

"Let's hope…"

Logan wiped away the few, stray tears that had managed to fall. He really didn't have much of an appetite anymore. But he had pretty much eaten most of his ice cream anyways.

Kendall didn't even know what to think. Why would Logan just say something like that? They still had to try and be together.

And truthfully it kind of pissed Kendall off.

"Listen, Logan. I know you are scared, but I'm right here beside you. And I will always be right beside you. But don't go around being a pessimist. I hate those people. **A/N: (I'm a pessimist. A little.) **And I know I love you. Logan we will be together. You want to know why? Because we didn't give up on each other, okay." Kendall spoke as he clenched in fist and his jaw line was tense.

"Just take me home." Logan said as he made a point to not look at Kendall.

Kendall felt like it was a punch to his gut.

"Fine." His voice wasn't harsh anymore, but soft and held guilt and true pain.

Kendall stood up abruptly and made his way towards his car to take Logan home.

And as soon as Logan got in Kendall started speeding towards Logan's house.

Kendall couldn't believe that Logan would go and be a asshole like that. He had a speech and everything and all Logan said was "take me home."

Logan on the other hand wasn't even mad or upset. But Kendall did not know how hot he looked as he practically chewed Logan out. Even if it was directed at him, Logan couldn't help but feel his pants get a little tighter than usual.

Maybe it was because for his whole life, he had gone around using his hand as his only source of masturbation. Logan needed that sweet release. He needed for Kendall to be inside of him, taking control, and making love to him.

Logan needed it.

As soon as Kendall reached the driveway that belonged to his love; he harshly told Logan to get out. He was letting the pain take control.

"Kendall, wait, please. I need you." Logan pleaded

Kendall didn't seem to see the meaning behind the sentence. "Logan, I love you. But you can't say take me home, and then say you need me to do something for you."

"No, Kendall, seriously I need you." Logan pleaded once again, hoping that Kendall would catch on.

And at one look in Kendall's eye, Logan knew he understood, and by the way he was eyeing Logan's crotch; which was slightly hard, Logan could tell that he definitely understood.

"Logan, are you even ready for that. I know that you are still a virgin…"

Kendall was cut off by a hard kiss from Logan; who then proceeded to cup Kendall's crotch.

"Logan, seriously."

"Kendall, I need you inside of me and I can't wait any longer. I love you and you love me. So let's do this, please."

"Logan, do you have any lube or any condoms? You have to be safe. Even if I don't have anything you still need to be safe."

Logan blushed at the memory.

"Umm, It's j-just that on my b-birthday this year, J-James and Carlos got me some l-l-lube and condoms as a joke." Logan was able to stutter out, and his face only got redder because of Kendall laughing.

"Quit, it's not funny." Logan whined.

Kendall chuckled once more before the air became thick with sexual tension once again.

Kendall quickly unbuckled himself and practically tripped, exiting out the car.

"Your parents aren't home, right?" Kendall asked as Logan quickly shoved the key into the key hole and jiggled it a few times to get it open.

"Nope, they won't be home until ten tonight." Logan said quickly when he got the door open.

As soon as Logan shut the door, Kendall quickly attached his lips to Logan's neck in a very quick manner. He started licking and sucking once he found Logan's pulse point; he made sure to leave a mark that indicated that Logan was his. Kendall continued his attack on Logan's neck, which made Logan moan.

Soon Kendall's lips found them traveling up Logan's neck until they reached Logan's soft, kissable lips.

Kendall pushed Logan up against the wall as Logan's legs wrapped around Kendall's waist. Soon Kendall's hands were everywhere and his tongue was in Logan's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Kendall and Logan had quite a few make out's, but none this sexual.

While Kendall's tongue was assaulting Logan's mouth, Logan was nibbling on Kendall's lips, asking for entrance to his mouth, which then allowed Logan to control the kiss for a few seconds.

In between their kisses, Kendall and Logan moaned out; love you's and love you even more, I'm sorry, etc. etc.

After the kiss was broke, Logan said, "Let's take this upstairs to my bedroom."

Kendall immediately nodded and wrapped Logan's legs around his waist once more as he grabbed Logan's butt to hold him up.

Kendall was able to make it upstairs, even with holding a few extra pounds. He liked to believe it was from all the training he was put through as a singer/dancer.

As soon as Logan's door was closed the two were both up against the wall, kissing each other hungrily again.

Kendall could feel Logan pulling on the hem of his shirt; asking for permission to lift it up. Which Kendall allowed him to do.

Surprisingly the lover's lips never left each other's, even when they pulled Kendall and Logan's shirt off successfully. And Logan prayed that it wasn't because Kendall had practice to do that.

But between being assaulted by Kendall, from his hands, and his tongue, Logan eventually forgot about that.

Kendall and Logan soon enough made it over to Logan's bed, and when Kendall pushed Logan down, he watched him bounce for a few seconds before he started to attack Logan all over again.

This time Kendall and Logan took off their shoes as Kendall started playing and licking Logan's already hard nipples. And the longer Kendall went the more Logan growled. And there was a moment when Kendall just looked at Logan's face when he was experiencing pleasure. He looked so beautiful. But with being so turned on right now; Kendall growled.

He soon gave the other nipple the exact same treatment that he had given the first one.

Soon Kendall and Logan's pants were off; leaving the two lovers just in their boxers.

"K-Kendall, wait." Logan moaned.

Kendall stopped his attacking on Logan's neck as he looked up at his boyfriend with concern. "What?"

"Just, I'm scared." Logan said as he looked away from Kendall in shame.

Kendall softly caressed Logan's face, "Don't be. I will be slow and safe with you, okay."

Logan swallowed and nodded slowly. "I love you, and I trust you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and went pass Logan's naval. His breath ghosted over the obvious bulge in Logan's boxers as he slowly pulled the hem of the boxers down.

But first Kendall decided to tease Logan a little bit. He started to mouth Logan through his boxers. He could taste the pre-cum gathering at the slit of Logan's member.

"Oh, Kendall." Logan moaned as Kendall started to suck.

Logan could practically feel the smirk on Kendall's lips.

Soon Kendall decided to quit teasing Logan, and he finally pulled Logan's boxers down. Once the boxers were completely pulled down, Logan's erect cock sprang free from its confines.

Kendall just stared at the cock in front of him in awe.

With the silence, Logan started to get nervous. Was Kendall judging him? Did he not measure up to Kendall's expectations?

Before Logan could finish his thoughts, Kendall's voice spoke up. "Oh, Logan you are even more beautiful than I imagined."

Logan blushed profusely as Kendall started to take Logan all in his mouth.

Soon Kendall was licking and sucking everywhere, he was even fondling with Logan's balls; he had Logan under his absolute control now. Right where he wanted him.

Kendall did that for a few moments before Logan's moans got even louder and higher until Kendall knew that he was close.

'Ohh, Kendall, I'm close t-to c-cumming."

Kendall immediately pulled off of Logan's cock with a pop. He then took off his own boxers in a hurry. And by the look on Logan's face when he saw his cock; Kendall knew that he was good.

"Logan, I will be slow with you, I promise." Kendall promised as Logan nodded and smiled as best he was could. But in all truth Logan was scared.

"Where are the lube and condoms?" Kendall asked.

"U-umm in the d-d-drawer right next to my bed." Logan stuttered out.

Kendall quickly grabbed both objects. He flipped open the bottle of lube and ripped the condom package quickly.

But before Kendall did anything else he looked into Logan's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Logan? You only get your virginity once, and I do not want to be the person to force you to do it."

"Kendall, you are not making me do anything. I have always wanted it to be with you. Always. And now that I have the chance, I'm not letting it go. Because I have you now, and I always want you. So, Kendall, believe me when I say that I want this, because I do. And I know I'm scared. But it's with you, and that is all that I want. So Kendall Knight, make love to me right now, before you leave tomorrow."

Kendall smiled gratefully at his lover before he rolled the condom on his member.

"There is no turning back, Logan, are you sure that you want to do this?" Kendall asked, he could see slight fear in his lover's eyes.

Logan took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want any other person."

Kendall reunited his and Logan's lips into a long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Logan."

"Love you too. Now make love to me or I'm going to go and take care of this by myself." Logan threatened.

Kendall smirked before he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and positioned it at Logan's virgin entrance.

"Ready Logie?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and swallowed nervously. "Love you, Kendall."

"Love you too."

Kendall inserted the first finger slowly and softly. And once his finger was completely in Logan he began to thrust it, in and out slowly; so Logan could get use to the intrusion.

It didn't hurt at first for Logan; but it was still uncomfortable to have something inside of you. But as Kendall started to pick up the pace, Logan started to get used to it. And maybe some of it felt pleasurable.

Kendall slowly added another finger as Logan gasped from the sudden intrusion. This time it hurt more and felt less comfortable.

"Shhh." Kendall comforted Logan; by pressing his lips all over Logan' face.

And to help Logan get used to it, Kendall made sure to hit his prostate. Which in turn made Logan's head spin and made him moan out Kendall's name in pleasure.

"Ohh, Kendall."

After Kendall knew Logan was used to two fingers; he added another. It still hurt Logan and made a few tears well up in his eyes, but he was still getting used to it. This time Kendall hit his prostate faster than before. And he had Logan moaning and withering faster too; begging for Kendall to fuck him.

"Kendall, please, I need you inside of me." Logan moaned as Kendall hit his prostate once again.

Kendall smiled at Logan's eagerness and deemed him prepared enough. "Are you ready Logan?" Kendall had to make sure that Logan absolutely wanted this, he didn't want to hurt him. "I promise you that I will go slowly."

Logan nodded and gave Kendall a quick, reassuring kiss.

Kendall positioned himself at Logan's entrance and slowly pushed in a little bit. He could see the pain and discomfort on Logan's face so he stopped; and let Logan get use to him, so far.

Kendall slowly pushed in more and kissed away all of Logan's tears.

"Do you want me to stop, Logan. Because I will and…" Kendall started.

"Please don't stop, Kendall. It will only hurt me more if you stop now." Logan said as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

Kendall rubbed Logan's thighs as he pushed himself the rest of the way in; kissing Logan's pain away.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall whispered into Logan's ears.

Logan smiled through his tears. "Love you too, Kendall, now move!" Logan gasped as he felt Kendall's hot cock hit against his prostate.

Kendall smiled before he started moving his hips slowly; meeting Logan's hips too.

Soon the pain turned into complete pleasure for Logan and he was moaning like never before. He was begging for Kendall to go faster.

"Oh, Kendall, go faster!" Logan practically screamed.

And that was Kendall exactly did. He angled his hips right and thrusted in deeper and faster than ever before. And he had Logan screaming his name.

"Kendall, harder, faster!"

"Logan." Kendall moaned silently.

Kendall kept hitting Logan's prostate fast, and hard. And with Logan being a virgin; and only ever having his hand; Kendall knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Kendall knew it would be the same for him.

Logan let out a long shout and Kendall perfectly hit the same spot that he had been hitting for the past few minutes.

Logan was letting out a mantra of Kendall's name as his stomach tightened. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall!" It was almost like a prayer.

Kendall himself felt his legs burning but he couldn't stop. He was so close and he could tell by Logan's whines and louder moans that he was getting close too.

So Kendall grabbed Logan's cock from in between them and started pulling it in time with his thrusts.

Logan could feel the pressure building up inside him. From Kendall being inside of him, and his cock being touched. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. But this was the release that he had been waiting for. He was with Kendall, and that was all Logan ever wanted.

The tingling in his stomach grew stronger; and with one lasts shout of Kendall's name he came. "KENDALL!"

It was loud enough for the shout to be heard throughout the house.

And after seeing Logan's face; full of pleasure and love after he came done; Kendall himself came; deep inside Logan with a moan of Logan's name.

The two panted as Kendall practically fell onto Logan. They tried to catch their breath as Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan, so he wouldn't hurt him; and laid down by him on the bed.

"That was amazing, Kendall." Logan said as he snuggled up into Kendall; practically melting into him.

"It was amazing." Kendall said as he wrapped an arm around Logan.

Logan snuggled into Kendall's chest. "I love you, Kendall, with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Logan, with all of my heart." Kendall said as he looked at the brunette beauty in his arms.

Silence fell between the two as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

That night James and Carlos lay together in their own bed at James' house.

"What is Logan going to do, when Kendall leaves?" Carlos asked his lover; as they snuggled together into the king sized bed.

James seriously didn't know what to say. Logan was going to be alone, and Kendall was going to be all around the world.

James knew that Kendall really did love Logan. But it was going to be hard for both of them to be away from each other for so long. It would be at least four months before they saw each other again. But even with all of the technology, it would still be hard.

"I don't know, it is going to be hard for both of them. But if they truly love each other like they say they do, then both of them would try and work things out."

Carlos felt James give him a kiss on the forehead. He never has felt so lucky to be with a person that lived in Minnesota and loved him.

"I love you, Jamie." Carlos said.

James felt a large smile appear on his face. He couldn't wait to marry Carlos one day. Even though it would be a few years from now, he still was excited and couldn't wait for Carlos Garcia, to be called; Carlos Diamond. It fit perfectly. **A/N: ( I don't think so, but it's still cute.)**

"Love you too, Carlos."

And with that the two fiancé's fell asleep in each other's arms; dreaming about each other. And thanking God, that they had each other.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"D-don't leave me, K-Kendall." Logan cried to Kendall as the people buzzed around them like flies.

Kendall couldn't help but cry too. He was leaving right now. He had already said goodbye to James and Carlos, and everybody else. But now it was the hardest part. Saying goodbye to Logan; the love of his life.

Right now they were at the Minneapolis airport. And Kendall's flight was leaving soon. But first Kendall and Logan had to part ways.

"L-Logan, you know that I h-have no choice. I have t-to do this. I will see you again one day. And trust me I will try my hardest." Kendall said as he desperately tried to wipe away his tears.

"I-it's no f-f-fair, why can't you just s-stay here?" Logan cried; not caring that people were staring.

Kendall caressed Logan's face lovingly. "Because, w-we both have things t-to do, Logan. A-a-and yours is finishing up this school year, and m-mine is to f-finish up this world t-tour." Kendall stuttered out.

It seriously hurt him that he was leaving Logan, once again. But this time, the two were still together. Not broken up. And Kendall thought that this way hurt a lot worse than the last time the two departed.

Kendall never meant to fall for Logan once again. He thought that he was just going to get this trip over with; and he would never look back at Minnesota again. But this time everything changed. He fell for Logan once again, and became friends with James and Carlos, once again.

It was defiantly harder to leave this time.

"Just s-s-stay here with me, p-please." Logan sobbed.

Kendall pulled Logan in for a long hug. "I can't, L-Logie-bear."

"B-but I l-love you s-s-so much!" Kendall's shirt was now soaking wet.

Logan didn't know what to do for the next four months. Kendall will be gone, and the two would never see each other in person. Just texting, talking, and face chatting.

"I love you t-too Logie. B-but we will s-see each other again, I p-promise." Kendall said softly as he wiped away his own tears, and Logan's.

_"Flight 154, will be departing for Los Angeles in twenty minutes."_

Logan cried ever harder at the voice coming over the intercom.

"Logie, I have to leave. But I promise that I will always love you, forever and forever." Kendall said.

Logan didn't say anything as Kendall gave him a passionate kiss. "Forever?" Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled weakly. "Forever."

And with that Kendall gave Logan another kiss and turned around the plane. He couldn't stand to let Logan, see him cry. He had to be strong, not just for Logan. But for himself too. He just had to be strong. But a part of him didn't want to.

The two lovers eye's never left each other, only when they couldn't see each other anymore.

That was when Logan completely broke down.

This left the two lovers heartbroken, and scared for what the future held for them.

**A/N: So how was it, tell me how my first smut went please. Was it good? Or bad? So just leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 14

**A/N: Here were going again. Did you guys miss me yet? I bet you did; lol; just kidding. But anyways. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and favorites and follows. They make me happy. **

** And by the way my twitter is Tiffany Hilton hilton2402**

** And just a warning there is a lot of time skipping in this story. And this chapter is also really slow, just saying. You might fall asleep.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did I would be the happiest person on Earth, and in the universe.**

"Hey Logie…" Kendall's voice was soft and slow.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan said as he looked at his lover through face chat.

Both of the boys were extremely tired from all of the work and things that they had been doing for the past few weeks.

It had already been a month and a week since the two boyfriends had last saw each other. It had been a gruesome month and a week for both of them.

Logan was always busy with school; since he was becoming a doctor; he worked on his homework and studied all the time. And every now and then he would get to have some free time.

And most of his free time was spent, face chatting with Kendall.

And of course Kendall was super busy also. He was now officially on his world tour now, and he had been for the past two weeks.

And right now between both of their busy schedules, they were lucky if they if they got to talk to each other; at least three times a week. And those face chats didn't last long. They usually would last for about thirty minutes before one of the two would have to go.

And also they were extremely tired when they ever talked to each other.

"How was your day?" Logan asked as  
he saw the blurry figure of his lover; half way around the world.

"Good, I have a concert tomorrow, as you already know." Kendall answered back as he saw Logan smile.

"Yeah, I know. How is England; even though you have been there several times already?"

"Good." They two lovers fell silent. They didn't know what to talk about.

"And promise that you will get, Carlos, a gift. He had been bugging me to tell you this. For some reason he can't call you himself and tell you. And James also wants some hair products from around the world. He will beat me up if you don't get him any." Logan said again; as he tried to get rid of the silence that filled the air.

Kendall laughed. "Of course that is all that they want; just some presents. And don't worry; I will get you something to Logie-bear." Kendall joked with a wink that effectively made Logan blush profusely.

And Logan thanked God, that the screen was really blurry.

"But, it should be relatively easy for me to find something for them. I will be going to Italy and France; they have a bunch of hair care products there. And Carlos likes everything. So he should be easy too." Kendall continued.

Logan smiled. And the two talked for another twenty minutes before, Kendall announced that he had to go; just as Dustin walked in.

"Hey, Logan!" Dustin said as he saw who was on Kendall's laptop screen. Kendall had told him everything about Logan; and he surprisingly liked the person who had stolen Kendall's heart. That was all Kendall talked about. Logan this, Logan that, guess what? Logan and I…

It was hilarious to see Kendall get flustered about him too. And Dustin even had to admit that Logan was good for Kendall.

He was better than the other people that Kendall ha dated. That was for sure.

"Well, Logie, I have to go." Kendall said as he smiled softly and sadly at him.

Logan really did not want to stop talking to Kendall. He missed him so much, even more so when they barely got to talk to each other.

"Okay, I guess I will talk to you later, Ken. I love you." Logan said.

"K, I love you, Logan, and I will text you later okay."

Finally the two stopped the face chat. Both of them feeling even more alone then they were before, even with all of their friends beside them.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Another month had passed. And the two boyfriends missed each other even more. Sometimes Logan wondered if he should break it off with Kendall. They barely even talked. But, they did text a lot; which was the only thing that kept Logan from breaking up with Kendall.

And also the fact that, Logan would miss Kendall even more if the two were broken up.

But, Logan also had James and Carlos there to tell him to not be stupid, and break up with Kendall. They both knew that the two boys were ridiculously in love with each other, and that it would only hurt them more if they had called of their relationship.

Logan officially hated love though. It hurt so much when Kendall wasn't there, and it hurt even worst knowing that Logan wasn't going to see, Kendall, for another two months. But that meant that, Kendall was half way done with his world tour.

And the only time of the day when Logan was happy, was when Kendall and him had finished talking, and when Kendall would send him a cute and sappy text message. Those always made Logan's day, and made him fall deeper in love with Kendall.

Logan would always look at the bracelet that Kendall had gotten him for Christmas. It was just so cute and amazing; and every time, Logan looked at it, his heart would swell.

Kendall was just a romantic person in general. And that made Logan miss, Kendall's sappy romance stuff.

But, what were they supposed to do when Kendall did get back from his world tour. It's not like; Kendall has the time to come visit Logan.

But, what Logan never thought of, was changing colleges.

And when Valentines' day passed, Logan felt more alone than ever. When practically everybody that Logan knew went on a date, except for him, that hurt. Because all Logan wanted to do was, go on a date with Kendall.

But when James and Carlos returned from their special date; they gave Logan something.

It was a banquet of roses. They said that Kendall called them and asked if they could buy Logan some flowers, for him, and that he would pay them back.

Logan cried over hoe sweet Kendall was, and how beautiful they were. And for the rest of the night the two face chatted with each other. That was one night, Logan was truly happy.

And it was the same for Kendall. He was always so constantly busy, with rehearsals, and concerts, and interviews, he never got time to talk to his Logie, or to sleep either.

But when Kendall first steps onto the stage; standing in front of thousands of fans, it made him feel amazing.

But, as soon as he got off the stage, the feeling of loneliness welled back up into him. But, when he talked to Logan, everything seemed to be fine. His day was even better when he was talking to Logan.

Everything was better.

Even with Dustin and his other concert buddies were there, he was lonely. Because none of them could fill the void, because they weren't Logan.

But only two more months, before Kendall could see Logan again. He made sure to even leave time for Logan during his day; because he was afraid that if they never talked enough, Logan would break off their relationship.

But every time that Kendall talked with Logan, Logan seemed to be fine; like he had no doubts about their relationship, which was fine with Kendall; because he didn't think he could live without, Logan by his side.

Kendall truly loved Logan. Everything. He loved Logan's eyes, his hair, pale skin, the way that he blushes, and countless other things that Kendall couldn't think about right now.

Kendall just hoped that Logan felt the same way.

But when he had days just to do nothing. Like today, Kendall had down time, while he was in Italy. So he decided to check up on Logan; but through Mrs. Mitchell.

"Hey, Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall said as he heard her say hello.

"Oh." She seemed surprised. "Kendall, that's you. How have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, I have been fine, busy, but fine. But, I have something to ask of you." Kendall said.

Mrs. Mitchell seemed generally surprised; but she figured it had something to do with Logan, when he came back home. And whether she admitted it or not, she missed her son being at home.

"Oh, what can that be, Kendall." She asked.

"Umm… Do you know if Logan would be willing to move to another college?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Mitchell was surprised and confused; why would Kendall be asking her something like this?

"I don't know, Kendall, maybe, and depends on the circumstance."

Kendall took a deep breath, before he began to explain in more detail.

_~Hall Of fame~_

Logan never knew what it felt like to be famous, or have girls, or even guys chasing after him. He knew he wasn't good looking enough to be famous, or good-looking enough to have girls, endless flirting chatter over him.

Logan may be gay, but it wasn't like he didn't still want to appear attractive to other people. He always thought that he was ugly, because of they was he was always being bullied, and no one did anything to stop it.

So Logan let himself fall deep in a hole. For those years that Kendall was off being famous: Logan was alone and in pain. Even if James and Carlos did all that they could to stop the mean threats, it never officially stopped any of it.

So, Logan slowly got through high school, like he planned to. He graduated with a 4.0, a honor graduate, and one of the valedictorians. **A/N: (You can have multiple at my school, I don't know where you guys go, but yeah, I'm keeping it like that.)**

Logan did everything that he could to get through it, and he succeeded. But, Logan always planned on him and Kendall being graduating buddies. They would walk down the aisle together; wearing their gown and hats. But of course, it was just another dream that was smashed.

So instead, he ended up being graduating buddies with a girl that he didn't even know well enough; because she was graduating early.

So as soon as he graduated, Logan celebrated, because it meant no more getting bullied and teased. Even if he was once friends with, Kendall; who at the time was extremely popular; it still didn't stop him from the few people that tried to make his life miserable.

But at college, no one seemed to bother him. He even made a few new friends for his first semester there. And there were even some girls; a few days ago, that tried to get Logan to notice them. But of course, Logan ignored them. He had Kendall anyway.

But right now all he was doing was listening to James and Carlos fight about something ridiculous; as always. It probably had something to do about, a game that they were playing or something. But other than that, today had been a uneventful day.

It was the weekend, so he spent the weekends at his house, just hanging around, with not much to do.

It was on days like these, when Logan thought about Kendall the most. When he wasn't nose deep in a book, or studying his ass off. And he actually had already finished all of his homework.

It had been three months since Logan had last saw Kendall. He didn't even know what he can do without Kendall.

Because just a few moments ago, Kendall called, saying that they probably wouldn't have time for them to visit after, his world tour. The cause, was because he claimed that he had a movie deal, and had to appear on some nickelodeon show.

But after twenty minutes of talking; Kendall had to leave again, and the two finished their call with the usual, I love you.

Logan just wanted to fell Kendall's arms wrapped around him. That was all he felt like doing, cuddling with Kendall. But guess what; he was in Argentina. And Logan was in college now, preparing himself for the actual medical school.

It had been forever since, Logan has felt Kendall's plump lips on his. And it made Logan horny, not kidding. Ever since they had sex before Kendall left; Logan has seriously been horny. And the only way for him to get rid of the problem that seemed to appear in his pants, every single night; was to think of the person that he dreamed about.

Logan sighed as he looked at his phone scrolling through it. And maybe hoping that a text message from Kendall would come through; to make his day.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"Fuck, love! Fuck everything! FUCK LOGAN!" Kendall screamed as he tore the bracelet off, that Logan had gotten for him, last Christmas. He immediately threw it to the other side of the room; watching as it hit the wall with a loud thud.

Fresh tears blurred his vision as he fell back onto his hotel bed, sobbing as he did so.

Why would Logan do that to him? Especially when he knew how much, Kendall, fucking adored him.

Kendall's body shook with heartbreaking sobs as he covered his eyes in embarrassment; even though the only person that was in his room at the time was, Dustin.

"Kend…"

"SHUT U-UP!" Kendall screamed as he threw a pillow at Dustin; out of fury.

Dustin knew Kendall had some anger issues, so he backed away slowly. He didn't know the complete story of what happened. But he knew it had something to do with, Logan cheating on him.

Kendall just laid there on the bed as he tried to control his breathing; and his crying. But no matter how hard he tried, he started to cry again; after he thought about what Logan did to him.

"Kendall just call, Logan back. Don't leave him like that." Dustin tried to sooth Kendall.

"I b-broke up with h-him for a reason, D-dustin. He c-c-cheated on me."

"But, did you hear the whole story?"

"NO, fuck. I wasn't going t-to listen to h-his petty little l-lie!" Kendall continued. Anger and sadness shook his voice.

"Kendall…"

"Dustin, I s-said, shut u-up!"

Kendall started to cry more; his voice was hoarse, from yelling and crying so loud.

"Just, do both of you a favor and call your boyfriend back." Dustin demanded. He wasn't going to watch a relationship, blow up like that, because Kendall was too stubborn to listen to the person that he loved most.

Kendall just started to cry more. And Dustin took it as a sign to leave. Kendall wasn't going to let, Dustin comfort him. He wasn't that type of person to let people see him cry, and baby him.

Kendall couldn't believe that Logan would just cheat on him like that. He gave that boy everything. He gave him love and everything. Then he gets repaid by being cheated on. Life wasn't fucking fair.

Every person that he had dated; except for one, cheated on him. What did Kendall didn't even know what he did that made people want to cheat on him. But that was what had been happening lately.

But, this time, Kendall truly loved Logan. And he thought that Logan did too. But of course, his heart was just as broken as before. But this time; it was worst, because he loved Logan with all of his heart.

"I-I'm so f-f-fucking sick of t-this!" Kendall screamed. It seemed like he was throwing a fit, like a child.

He truly was sick of getting his heart broken. Kendall thought that Logan was the one that had fixed him. But of course it was another lie.

And this time, Kendall had put all of his trust into the beautiful brunette. And now his heart felt like it was being torn, into multiple little strips; that Logan himself did.

It felt horrible, it hurt for Kendall to breathe, and right now it was most likely because of the large amounts of crying that he was doing; and screaming.

Kendall was able to calm himself down a little bit, so he could think about the situation that he was in.

He wasn't even sure of what Logan's whole story was like; but one thing for sure was that he wasn't going to call, Logan back, so he could talk to him. Logan had cheated, so Kendall broke it off; simple as that.

But it wasn't that simple. One mistake that Logan did, had ruined a relationship, that seemed like it might last. And Kendall's stubbornness wasn't helping either.

But, one simple mistake, that Logan couldn't take back, but wish he could.

_~Hall OF Fame~_

Logan sobbed into the shoulder that held onto him, in one of his worse moments. And the shoulder smelt strangely of James' man, perfume. And it wasn't helping, Logan not cry anymore.

"Logan, just calm down, and tell us the whole story." James urged, along with Carlos on the side.

Logan just started to cry into James' shoulder more and onto his already wet t-shirt.

"Logan, please, we can't help you unless you tell us." James knew it had something to do with Kendall. And if Kendall did anything to hurt, Logan; which he obviously did; but if he did; James's swears to God, that he will kick that kid's ass, for hurting Logan.

"K-k-k-kend…" Logan tried to stop, but his cries only got louder, instead of smaller.

James just shushed, Logan as he held onto the trembling, heartbroken boy, even tighter.

Carlos and James' sent each other desperate looks, on what to do with Logan. They obviously weren't going to get anything out of the younger boy for awhile. Because when Logan cries, he doesn't talk for awhile.

James tried to mouth to Carlos. "What do I do?"

Carlos just shrugged, with wide eyes.

James mouthed. "Well, you're a lot of help."

Carlos ignored him. He didn't know what to do with, Logan. The only thing you had to do when Logan was crying was comfort him. Carlos knows this, because both him and James have done this multiple times before; like when Kendall left for L.A.

Logan just stood there like a complete idiot. He didn't know Kendall would react that way. Yeah, he figured, Kendall would get mad, and they would have a little argument. But not a full blown fight. And Logan especially didn't expect, Kendall to break up with him.

He couldn't, not just after their four month anniversary, just happened.

Logan didn't think he could cry anymore. He had been doing it for the past two hours, and right now, he was sniffling and hiccupping.

James and Carlos were waiting for him to finish up, completely.

"So, what happened, Logan?" James asked again.

Logan wiped away a few more tears, that had managed to fall from his eyes, once again.

"Please, Logie, just tell us. We don't like it when you cry." Carlos begged; he gave Logan his own dose of puppy dog eyes.

Logan just sniffled a little more.

James' patience was running out. Logan was going to have to tell them what was happening, now. Because he most likely had some, Kendall ass-kicking to do.

"Logan, just tell us!" James demanded.

Logan calmed himself down enough to be able to stutter out; about what Kendall did. Or at least what the story was.

_Flashback_

_ Logan was miserable as he tried to go to sleep. But it wasn't really working at all. _

_ All he could think about was his blonde, boyfriend that seemed to only plague his mind, every time he laid down to rest. It was driving Logan insane._

_ Even into the late hours of the night, Logan received a text message. Which was highly unusual. Logan barely ever texted any one, besides Kendall, James, and Carlos. And maybe a part of Logan, hoped that it was Kendall, who had texted him._

_ But to his surprise, and let down, it was one of his closest friends, that he went to college with._

_ His name was Jacob, he was fairly a nice guy. But, he tended to be a drunk. But, in all, Jacob was a great guy. He cared about, Logan generally. He was the first person that Logan ever made friends with, when he first started going to college. _

_**To Logan: From Jacob:**_

**_ Yo, bro, do you want to come over to my house. We are having a party right now; and I know I haven't ever, really seen you party. So I'm forcing you to come._**

_**To Jacob: From Logan: Dude, do you know that it is twelve, and we only have a few days of spring break left?**_

**_ To Logan: From Jacob:_**

**_ Yes, and you need to enjoy life, not moping over your boy toy._**

_Yes, Logan had told, Jacob, everything about Kendall. Like everything. It's not like he meant to tell him. But, one night, Logan was so upset about everything happening in his life, that he just rambled about everything. And he accidently told Jacob, about being gay, and being in love with Kendall._

_ And of course after they had gotten back together, Logan told Jacob that too. _

_ And Jacob never minded that he was gay. He explained to Logan, that he, himself was bi._

_ Logan was totally relieved that his roommate was fine with him being gay. And surprisingly the two never liked each other like that. Logan always thought that they had a good friendship._

_ And maybe, Logan, was upset about having to think about Kendall; All day and night. So maybe, he did deserve a little break from all this._

_ So Logan, took a flying leap of faith._

_**To Jacob: From Logan: I guess that I can go… I will meet you there.**_

_For the rest of the time; Logan quickly got ready, and he was thankful, that his mom pretty much let him do whatever he wants, anymore._

_ And soon enough, Logan was on his way to Jacob's house. He would never know that it would be the worst mistake he ever made._

_ After Logan got there; he was greeted by several people. Some of which; he didn't' know, and others that he had met briefly before. Then Jacob, came along._

_ Logan, barely knew what happened for the rest if the night; and he didn't know why, because, Logan only had two beers to drink. It was enough to satisfy him, but make sure he wasn't completely wasted._

_And the next thing Logan knew was the Jacob was forcefully kissing him; as Logan tried to push him off; but it only made the situation worse for Logan._

_ And after a few moments of struggling, Jacob pulled away. His face red and his breaths short and fast._

_ "L-Logan, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jacob stuttered as he quickly ran out of his own house, leaving everyone else behind; including a confused Logan. _

_ Logan knew that Jacob had initiated the kiss. Which only confused Logan even more, because he never knew that Jacob had liked him, or maybe he was just too drunk to even know what he was doing._

_ Logan sighed. He did not like Jacob, in that way, not at all. And as the situation began to weigh down on Logan, he realized that he had just cheated on the love of his life. Even though none of it was his fault; what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to tell, Kendall?_

_ Logan felt his breath quicken at the thought of having to tell, Kendall, that he had just been cheated on; even if none of the kiss was his fault._

_ But, Kendall was stubborn, and would most likely only care about himself at that moment. And, Logan figured that it was true, because Logan knew Kendall. Everything._

_ Oh, god… Logan was screwed. But the thing that he expected was for Kendall to get upset, after hearing his story. But it turned out to be much worse._

_ End Flashback_

That was how Logan got here. Ending up crying in James' arms once again.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall looked up at, Dustin. "But, do I really have to?" he asked once again. He did not want to talk to Logan. Even though he needed to. Kendall had just interrupted Logan when he was talking, and it was rude. Dustin, made sure that he knew that it was a stupid move.

"Yes, you didn't even let Logan finish what he was saying. And it's been a day, both of you have had time to calm down. And let's not forget to say that, Logan has been texting you nonstop, ever since the incident. And what has he been asking for? For you to listen to him, and not to make rash decisions." Dustin said as he gave his friend a glare. He might like Kendall, but what he did to Logan, was rude and unacceptable.

Kendall groaned inwardly. But, he knew he had to let, Logan explain. "Fine, just get out."

"Don't forget we have practice in two hours, once we reached the place." Dustin said again. And with that, he left.

Kendall knew Dustin was listening to him, just outside the door, so he quickly called, Logan up.

He heard it ring for awhile, before he heard a hasty; hello.

"Hello, Kendall." Kendall heard the voice say on the other side.

"Hello…" It said again.

"Logan."

"Kendall, please before you do anything rash, just, please, listen to me." Logan begged his lover; if he could even call him that anymore.

Kendall nodded, before he realized that Logan couldn't see him. "Go ahead."

Then Logan started explaining his whole story, all over again. And by the end of it, Kendall felt like a complete ass.

"Oh, Logan. I never knew that was the story. I feel like a complete ass. Can you ever forgive me?" Kendall begged, just like what, Logan was doing several minutes ago.

Kendall was so stupid, for even thinking about, letting Logan go. He didn't know what he would do without him. It was all because of his stubborn nature. If he had just listened to Logan, then maybe none of this would have happened.

"Seriously, Logie, I'm the stupidest man on the planet right now." Kendall exasperated. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes; threatening to fall.

Logan knew that Kendall was going to have to work on his anger problems, because if he kept this up; it could end their relationship very easily. "Yes, Kendall, I forgive you, but just please give me a chance to talk, before you think about anything else."

"Oh, Logie, I will do whatever. It's just, I've been really stressed lately, and I miss you. But, still it's no excuse.' Kendall mentally slapped himself for being such a dumbass.

Logan smiled. "It's okay, Kendall. I do miss you too, and love you."

Kendall's smiled grew impossibly wider and he felt his heart soar with complete happiness. It was love that did this to him. And if he was going to give everything up for, Logan, he hoped it would be worth it in the end.

In truth, Kendall had bought, Logan another piece of jewelry to go along with their wrists. It was a necklace that he had bought for a fairly cheap price, while he was in Rome. Rome was also one of Logan's favorite places ever in the world.

He said he liked it because of all the history. And that was where Kendall had planned on buying Logan something. And once he saw the necklace, Kendall knew he was going to have to buy it.

So he got something engraved on it; and a few diamonds and other gems to put on it. It was perfect and beautiful. It was like, Logan.

The two had a light chat for the next few minutes, before Kendal announced that he had to go and practice before his big concert. And then the two unwillingly hung up on each other.

Even though they were upset that they had to hang up; they were also happy that the short fight between them, was over.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"So how are things with Kendall?" Mrs. Mitchell eyed her son playfully. But the look of complete bliss and love on Logan's face gave his answer away.

"It's going amazing. And I will be over with school in the next few weeks, and then I might be able to see Kendall again." Logan spoke. He had a distant look to him; like he was thinking into the future.

Mrs. Mitchell was surprised that her son and Kendall had lasted this long. Especially with Kendall leaving so soon, just right after they had gotten together; she didn't think that their long distance relationship was going to work. But somewhere between doing school work, and being on a world tour; the two lovers had managed to stay together. And she was happy for them.

Logan seemed to be happier than he had been in so many years. And Mrs. Mitchell knew that if there two people, that were meant to be together; it would be Logan and Kendall.

The two were total opposites of each other. Logan was a book worm. He was shy and usually would keep to himself. And Kendall was a jock who was outgoing and confident. And in this case, Logan would say that opposites do attract.

Maybe, he was right. And right now she hoped their relationship would last; because her and Kendall had a trick up their sleeve, for Logan of course, and maybe James and Carlos.

Mrs. Mitchell just smiled at her son, before she started to finish her spaghetti, so she could wait for their husband to come home, so she could talk to him about Logan's future.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

The plan was settled and Kendall couldn't have been happier. This was what he wanted, and what he hoped Logan wanted also. Yeah, Kendall was going to have to take some huge risks in his life.

Like explaining to the world that he was in love with a guy, Logan Mitchell. But, in the end Kendall had a feeling that it would all work out.

Besides, he would have Logan right beside him cheering him on. And yeah, Kendall knew that there were going to be some homophobes that he would meet, but then there would be his fans that would support him all the way.

Kendall just wanted to have a future with Logan. He loved him, and had been away from him for far too long.

Kendall sighed with happiness. He was returning to the U.S, to do some final concert dates, and then he would be done, with this world tour. And have Logie back in his arms again.

**A/N: Do you guys know what the plan is. It was from a earlier chapter, or maybe it was this one. But, I am guessing that I will only have about four more chapters after this one.**

** So please leave me a review, and you could be harsh if you need to. I need to improve on my writing, since I barely have any writing skills what so ever. But, review. I demand you. LOL jk, I'm not Hitler.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back, Rushers, and Kogan shippers. Did you guys miss me? But seriously I do not have anything to say but, I love Big Time Rush. These guys are my life, and I love them so much. **

**But, thanks to everybody who reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

**And I love Kendall Schmidt the most. You are beautiful and amazing, Kendall. If you are reading this, because Kogan is real.**

**But, also, time will be flying by in this story, and everything will be rushed. I'm sorry if you don't like it. But, I don't want this story to be more than twenty chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But, if I did, Kendall Francis Schmidt would be with me, 24/seven. ;)**

"KENDALL!" Logan yelled as he saw the familiar, beautiful blonde in his driveway. Just a moment ago, he was sitting on his couch, watching _Mythbusters_, and he heard a car pull up. Expecting for it to be his parents back with the groceries; Logan gets up to go and help them.

But, as soon as he opened the door, Logan saw the familiar sports car, taking up space in his driveway.

And after, Logan screamed his name; he flew to Kendall, as fast as he could, with his legs.

Logan immediately hugged the boy tight, and he made a mental note, to ever let Kendall leave again.

He missed being in his arms, he missed being kissed by Kendall, he missed Kendall fucking him into the next world. (Even though that happened only once.)

He just missed being near the boy, that made him blush in general.

It had been about five months, since he last saw Kendall.

Kendall groaned as soon as Logan pulled him into a hug, full force and speed.

"Logie, I missed you." Kendall was the first one to break the silence, after he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He had missed hugs like this.

Logan snuggled his head into Kendall's chest. "I missed you too, Ken. So much. You don't understand how much I missed you." Logan spoke; his words muffled by Kendall's chest, but Kendall still heard him well enough.

"Mmm, but I do, Logie. I missed you just as much, maybe even more." Kendall said as him and Logan just continued to sway there, in each other's arms.

"I love you so much, Kendall. Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Minnesota? I could have picked you up from the airport."

"It was a surprise, Logie. I had your parents pick me up, and someone already had my car waiting in the parking lot. I just wanted to surprise you. And I love you too."

Logan smiled and looked into the green eyes that he hadn't seen, in person for the longest time. Logan forgot how beautiful they were.

Suddenly the air became thick with tension around them; as their lips started to move closer to one another. And finally Kendall gained the courage, to go the rest of the way and kiss Logan.

Both of them had missed this. Kendall missed his arms being around Logan's waist; Logan missed his arms being around Kendall's neck. They missed the sparks that flew between them every time they, kissed, touched, etc.

The kiss turned desperate fast, because they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Kendall licked Logan's bottom lip; asking for permission, which Logan happily granted.

The two kissed each other passionately like that for a few minutes, before they had to breathe again.

"Kendall." Logan said breathlessly. "Come inside, and fuck me, please. I have needed you for all of those months, and now that I have you; I am going to use my time wisely."

Kendall couldn't help, but smirk at his love, before he quickly picked him up and ran, straight into the house, and upstairs in Logan's room.

As soon as he got in there, the two immediately started to take their clothes off, and kiss each other passionately, while they were at it. And soon enough, the two were quickly, making in love; before Logan's parents got to their house.

The two lovers laid together on the bed; it was obvious they were having post- coital sex by the way Logan was gigging at something, stupid that Kendall said. And the way, Kendall was just being dumb as usual.

"I missed that." Logan said after an intense eye staring contest, between them.

"What?" Kendall asked as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"Being with you." Logan said, flustered that he actually told Kendall that.

Kendall kissed Logan softly. "Its, okay, I felt the exact same way; so you don't have to be embarrassed." Logan really didn't. Kendall had missed Logan a lot more than, he was sure Logan missed him.

Logan just blushed and snuggled into Kendall's chest. He never wanted for this to end. He just loved laying here with Kendall. He just loved it. It took Logan to a time, when him and Kendall, just laid on a bed, snuggling and cuddling with each other. Where they didn't have sex, before they cuddled.

"I just wish that you were my first." Kendall said after awhile as he held onto Logan tighter. He regretted ever dating any of those girls. He just thought that he was in love, so he took the chance; and once again, it broke Kendall. Why couldn't he had just waited for Logan?

Logan felt a pang at the thought of him not being Kendall's first; even though he already knew it. He just wished that it was special for both of them. "Yeah, me too."

Kendall looked at Logan and tilted his chin up towards him. "Logan, I love you, more than I have ever loved any of those girls. They changed me for the worse, except for Kristen. But you bring out the best in me Logan. And what happened between us was special. Even though you weren't my first, doesn't mean that you weren't the best"

Logan blushed profusely and felt grateful that he had an amazing boyfriend, like Kendall, again.

The two continued to lay there, until they heard a car pull into the drive way; which sent the boys into a frenzy, cleaning up and getting dressed and looking presentable.

They were lucky that they were fast enough.

_~Hall Of fame~_

It turned out, for Kendall that people had done a surprise party. Even Katie and his mom had come back for it. Which Kendall was happy with, because he hadn't seen his family in forever.

After a few hugs and kisses were exchanged between his family, Kendall moved onto James and Carlos; who he received huge hugs from the both of them. Then he said hello to the rest of everybody's families, before Kendall moved back over to Logan, and put his arms around Logan's waist. Which was where, Logan thought that he belonged.

Everybody ate and celebrated; on behalf of Kendall coming back and his successful world tour.

And just as people were beginning to settle down, Kendall and Logan went outside on the front porch to have some more alone time.

"I can't believe that Carlos said, that it looked like we had the after sex glow. Oh my god, I have never been more embarrassed in my life." Logan complained as he sat on the swinging bench, along with Kendall.

Kendall just smiled. "Yeah, your mom about threw a fit. I'm not so sure if she likes me anymore, though." He said as he connected their hands together.

Logan blushed and laid his head on Kendall's, strong shoulder. They just sat there in a silence, swinging the bench back and forth, in complete silence; as the night life hung around them.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall could feel his heart beat faster, and he hadn't felt more like a school girl in a long time; with all the blushing and his heart about to burst from his chest. "Logan, I need to tell you something."

And maybe, Kendall's statement seemed to be said at the wrong time, because Logan immediately shot out of the seat. Why didn't Kendall say that he loved him back? What Kendall just said was the sentence people use, before they break up with somebody.

Logan felt like he was about to cry. Was Kendall about to break up with him? His heart felt like it was about to stop, but Kendall reached up to touch Logan's face, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Logie."

"No…"

"No, what. What is the matter?" Then it clicked for Kendall. He hadn't meant those words like that. It was just Logan told him that he loved him, and Kendall figured that, this would be the best time, for him to ask Logan.

"NO, Logan, that was not what I was going to tell you. I am not breaking up with you." Kendall breathed after he told Logan.

Logan visibly relaxed, but then he wondered what Kendall was going to tell him.

"What were you going to tell me then?"

Kendall took a deep, breath, it had been awhile since he had been nervous; the last time he was, was with Logan, and when he was a new Hollywood star, and he got to meet all the other celebrities.

"I want you, to go to L.A with me."

Logan paled and stopped everything that he was doing. "W-what?" Did he hear correctly, did Kendall say that he wanted Logan to move to L.A with him? Did he not realize that he went to school here? And even though school was out for the summer; he couldn't just leave Minnesota. Leave his parents behind, leave James and Carlos, all of his other friends that he made during college.

And if he moved out with, Kendall; would their relationship even last? Would Kendall even come out saying that he was gay? Logan can't just switch schools either!

After awhile, Kendall was sick of the silence. "So, what do you say, Logie." It made him nervous to know that Logan wasn't answering.

"L-Logan, please, I need a answer."

Logan finally looked back up at Kendall. "Ummm, Kendall, I don't know."

That was when, Kendall felt his heart be split into two different pieces. "W-what?

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples; an obvious sign that he was distressed and stressed out. "Kendall, I just can't leave everything that I know behind; and for what?! So I could be a plaything, while you keep our relationship a secret? And play it off that you are not gay at all?" Maybe Logan was a little pissed. He loved, Kendall. But did he really have the nerve to ask him that?

"Logan, I didn't think that it would offend you. I even asked your parents, and they thought that you would go along with it." Kendall said, while desperately trying to get his point out.

Logan just sat there, silent. They were still so young in their relationship. What if it didn't work out between them, because Kendall and Logan were always busy and never got to spend any time with each other.

"Kendall… I just don't know. What if we don't make it with each other? Even if we love each other; sometimes, love fades and gets replaced. What if we aren't meant to be?"

Then, I guess I will have to let you go, Logan. Even if I don't want to. But, I will always love you, Logan. And I have, for the past few years. Logan, we will never completely get rid of each other. There will be memories and other things that will keep us together, Logan. And if you don't believe that, then you don't trust us." It hurt for Kendall to say that, but it was true.

Logan sighed and looked into Kendall's gorgeous green eyes. "I'm just scared."

With that sentence, Kendall surged forward and Logan received and amazing kiss. "I love you." Kendall murmured against Logan's plump lips. And after that he kissed Logan again.

Logan blushed but also told Kendall that he loved him.

The two stayed outside for the majority of the night: holding each other's hands, stealing kisses, and loving one another. But, Logan still had a lot to think about, it was true, he did love Kendall. But he was also scared. And this would be a huge risk. Kendall assured him that he would tell everybody he was gay. But, what if Kendall was too afraid to do that? Then, Logan would be Kendall's secret forever.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"Just, what am I supposed to do?" Logan distressed to the people in the same room with him. He was completely confused about this whole moving in with Kendall thing. Yeah, when they were younger, Logan practically lived at the Knight house, since he was always there. But, it's different.

James and Carlos shared a look. Both of them were rolling their eyes at Logan's ridiculousness. "Logan, just tell Kendall you'll go with him." James said as he looked at the poor, confused boy.

"But, what if it doesn't work out? I mean I will be leaving Minnesota, the school, you guys, my family and friends. Everything that I practically know."

"Yeah, but what if you don't take the risk? Then you will never have gotten to live your life with the one person, that you love most." Carlos said with big brown eyes. He had to take chances so he could be with James. Now, look at him. He was engaged!

"But, Kendall's life style is way different than ours." Logan urged. Why couldn't these guys see what he was talking about?

"And he is also back in L.A, for a interview, with _Ellen_. What do you think he is going to do there? Sit on is butt. No, he is going to tell the world that he is gay. And what show is the best to do that on? _Ellen!" _James said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kendall had stayed in Minnesota for a few days, before he headed back to L.A, for some after world tour interviews.

Logan opened his mouth to snap at James', but Carlos beat Logan to it.

"If, Kendall does tell the world about his sexuality, then I suggest you take the risk, to be with him." Carlos said. "And by the way his interview is on in a hour."

Logan sighed once again as he looked at the text message he just received, from Kendall.

**To Logie:**

**I love you, and I can't wait to see you again!**

Logan thought about Carlos' words. If, Kendall does tell Ellen and the world about his sexuality. Why wouldn't Logan be able to trust him? So he took a leap of faith. "Fine, If Kendall does say that he is gay, then I will go to L.A, with him."

James and Carlos smiled, and high fived one another before they kissed quickly.

Logan smiled at their affections toward one another. He just hoped that everything with Kendall went okay. He truly loved him. And, Logan just hoped that, Kendall would tell the world about their love. Because a part of him, wants to e able to live with Kendall. He wanted to be the person that Kendall was in with bed, at night, when he went to interviews; Logan wanted to be behind the scenes. He wants to make Kendall dinner every night, after Kendall is back from the studio, and Logan is done with his homework. He wanted it all.

Logan sighed. His parents had actually already requested a change in school for him. So, if Kendall fails, then Logan must make sure that he does it sometime in the future; with another interviewer.

Logan looked back up at Carlos and James were in a make out session right now. Logan didn't even notice before, surprisingly. Espceially because of all of the smacking sounds that they were making; because James' tongue is in Carlos's mouth.

Logan sighed and walked into the kitchen; just hoping that Kendall had enough bravery, for him to be able to do something like this.

_~Hall Of fame~_

Kendall was nervous. Like, completely nervous. He was pacing back and forth; that was usually what he did when he was NERVOUS! And right now, a part of Kendall wanted to take back what he was about to do. But, if he did, there was a chance that Logan would probably never love him again.

Why? Because, Kendall was too afraid to tell the whole world about who he was in love with. And it wasn't a girl, like he wished it to be. A little.

In less than a minute, Kendall was about to walk onto the _Ellen _stage, sit down, talk for a little bit, before he would say that he was gay, and in love with a guy.

Than the whole world would know. Yes, Kendall had already talked about this with his managers and everybody; all of them said that they support him. But, they weren't sure if it was the best of times for him to come out.

Kendall thought it was great, but he was still nervous.

If his career failed because of this, he would have been able to have been on one more world tour, and he had won a Grammy. His life accomplishments were finished; pretty much. His next two were to tell the world that he is gay. And the last one is to marry, Logan.

"Kendall, we are on in thirty." A voice said from behind the curtains. This was when Kendall really started to panic. But, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Jason. "Dude, you will be fine. If people don't like you for whom you are, then they never liked you at all. And think of this as a favor, for both you and Logan. You guys could be together without hesitation. And you will get more gays to like you too. If that helps." Jason said. He knew Kendall was scared. But, what was a life, without risks?

Kendall smiled a little bit. Before the show started. And as they called out his name, Kendall gave one last look at Jason before he walked out onto the stage; with fear and courage in him.

"Well, hello, Kendall." Ellen said as she saw the blonde sit down on the couch. "It's nice to see you again." Kendall smiled and stood up to give her a hug.

"You too, Ellen."

And as Kendall predicted, practically everyone from Minnesota was watching him on TV; including Logan.

The two sat back down before Ellen said. "You look even hotter than the last time I saw you."

Kendall laughed and smirked at the same time. "If you weren't gay, I would have taken that as a compliment."

The crown erupted in laughter; along with some screams from the fan girls in the audience.

Eventually people began to settle down. "So, are you still tired from your world tour?" Ellen asked.

Kendall was still tired, and he desperately wanted rest. "Yes, but you know, it is all worth it in the end."

Ellen asked some questions from Kendall and he got more nervous with every minute and question, and it went on like this for a while before she said. "So, Kendall do you have something to share?"

Kendall felt panic rise up within him again. Could he do this? Could he explain to the world that he loved Logan Mitchell; a guy? He had too, or he knew that sooner or later, he would lose Logan.

"Yes, I d-do."

"As you all know about my former relationships. All of them were girls. But, there was one back in Minnesota, that none of you know about. It wasn't with a girl though." There were a few gasps in the crowd at what they realized what he was saying.

"It was a boy; a boy that I have tried to hide my feelings from. But, I connected to him again. And we are dating. We have, ever since Christmas. We haven't gotten to see each other much. But, I know I love him, even though he is a guy; I just hope that all of you guys will support me."

The people in the crowd erupted with screams. There were mixes of praise in there too.

Kendall felt a smile light up his face. He just hoped that Logan was watching. And as he looked to his left, there was Ellen, giving him a big smile. After the cheers grew down she asked a question. "Would you like to share his name? Or is it too early?"

Kendall thought for a moment. It wasn't just about him, but Logan. "No, I will wait for his decision."

Ellen smiled, before she said. "Well, this is all that we have time for today. We would like to thank you, Kendall, for your announcement, and your bravery." She smiled at him once more, before she gave him a hug.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

A smile stayed on Logan's face for awhile before he felt James and Carlos whispering in his ear with joy. They were gloating. "We told you that Kendall would go for it." Both of them said at the same time.

Logan was still in a state of shock. Had Kendall really told everybody about him being gay, and that he was in love with a child hood friend; it was him. And Logan couldn't be happier that God, have given him and Kendall the chance to fall in love with one another. And he hoped that it stayed that way.

Logan truly loved Kendall. He had probably been sitting on the couch twenty minutes after Ellen had ended. He was so happy and in love.

After Logan felt his phone vibrate he immediately grabbed it without looking at the name.

"Hello Logie." Kendall…

"Hey, Kendall."

"Did you see my interview?" Kendall asked a grin was playing at his lips.

"Yes." And I'm so proud of you Kendall. And yes, I will move to L.A with you!" Logan practically screamed.

Kendall felt another grin form on his lips, and he also let out a not really many squeak too. But afterwards, even if he was embarrassed, Kendall has never felt so happy before. "I love you, Logie-bear." Kendall said through the phone.

Logan felt his heart swell. The only time that Logan was truly happy like this; was when him and Kendall were dating all of those years ago. But, now, Logan could finally indulge himself in the love of his life. And he always hoped that it would stay that way.

"But, really I have to go, Logie. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Soon the phone call ended, but Logan wasn't upset. He still had his love. And that is all he asked for.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

James and Carlos watched as the whole Mitchell family hurried around their house, in search of all of Logan's belongings. It was official, Logan was really going to Los Angeles to live with Kendall; in his huge mansion. And yes, James was jealous, and Carlos was upset. But, they cared for Logan. And they knew that he was happy. So, they couldn't complain.

And even better; Logan was ecstatic.

James wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist as the two lovers watched the whole family go in panic mode. Logan was leaving tomorrow. Most of his things were already packed into a moving van. But, they still had some things to finish packing, before they all went out to eat. Like a goodbye party; almost. Everybody was coming that was close to the Mitchell's.

Carlos responded to James by putting his head on James' shoulder.

"I kind of don't want Logan to leave, James." Carlos said as James tightened his hold on his lover.

James didn't want Logan to go either and part of it was he was going to the land of the famous. While they have to stay here in Minnesota and finish up their schooling. "Me too, but, still I'm jealous that Loan gets to go to Los Angeles, Where there are famous people, and where I don't have to drive an hour to find the best hair care products!" James exclaimed.

Carlos chuckled at James for being ridiculous.

"Just, think about it. When we finish schooling we can go out to L.A, with Logan and Kendall." Carlos suggested; and the way his lover's beautiful hazel eyes lit up; he knew that it was their plan.

"Good idea, Carlos! I know there is a reason that I love you." James said as he gave Carlos a quick kiss, while he blushed profusely.

The two sat back down on the couch as the Mitchell family was running around like chickens. Logan was obviously excited, but Kendall couldn't come out here. He was going to pick up Logan from his flight when he reached L.A.

And even better, there weren't many people who had a problem with Kendall coming out as gay. There were even more people who supported them. James remembered seeing a smile on Logan's face once he realized that everybody supported him and Kendall: even though nobody knows who Kendall is dating.

But, now everybody wants to know who the secret boy is, that Kendall is dating. But, Logan wasn't ready to come out, unless he was with Kendall, himself.

Soon, Logan had everything packed, that he was talking to Los Angeles with him.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Logan said sarcastically as he approached James and Carlos; who were cuddling with each other at the moment.

James and Carlos snickered at Logan. "Whatever you say." They said at the same time. And it only made Logan more sure that the two were meant to be, even more than they think so.

"Are you excited?" Carlos asked. And by the way Logan was blushing and trying not to jump up and down with excitement; it was obvious that he was.

"I just can't wait to be in L.A; where I have never been before; with the love of my life, and everybody who practically accepts us. And I will be going to a better college, than the one here. Why wouldn't I be excited?" Logan asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

Logan felt like his nerves were going to explode.

"Have you talked to Kendall in a while?" James asked.

"Yeah, just a hour ago." Logan answered as he scrolled through his phone so he could talk to Kendall.

"He's lovesick."

"And so is Kendall."

_~Hall Of Fame~_

The rest of the night was spent at one of the best restaurants in the little, Minnesota town. Of course, James and Carlos goofed off while Logan tried to calm him down. And Logan's parents were all over the son; they were practically suffocating him.

"We are going to miss you, Logan." Joanna cried into her son's shoulder; while they were still at the restaurant.

"Mom! I'm coming back for fourth of July, and James and Carlos's birthdays, I will visit every chance I get, that I'm not doing homework."

"And you better get straight A's, like you always do' or I will fly out there, and whip, both you and Kendall into shape. Or I could talk to Mrs. Knight." David said as he eye balled his son.

Logan groaned. His parents were being ridiculous, "I will, mom and dad, okay." They both meekly nodded as everybody finished their dinner.

Soon, everybody finished eating and after their dinner was paid for; everybody said goodbye to Logan; that wasn't going to the airport with him tomorrow. And of course, James and Carlos were going to Logan's house to spend the night; just like old times.

"We are really going to miss you, Logan." Carlos practically cried out. "I don't want you to leave. But, are you really coming back for our birthdays?" Carlos bounced back quickly.

"Yes, Carlos, I 'm. Even though yours guys' birthday is a month apart.

"It's because you love us!' James said cockily.

"Yeah, I do love you weirdos." Logan said. And he really meant it. He was going to miss them. The three of them had been inseparable ever since Kendall left all those years ago, to become famous. They spent most of their time together, and they still tried hard to spend time with Logan, when James and Carlos got together.

Logan thought it was sweet.

The three of them sat in Logan's room. James and Carlos on the floor snuggled up; and it made Logan kind of jealous that Kendall wasn't here, even though he was seeing him tomorrow. And Logan was up on his bed.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Logan whispered. But, James and Carlos were snoring their noses out. And it made Logan feel more alone.

His plane leaves at eight tomorrow. It meant he only had twelve more hours to spend in this room. This barren room; that held so much memories of everything. I would actually miss it.

But, I would be with Kendall. I would have missed him more, if I stayed here. But, moving to another city, just means that I'm growing up and moving on.

Logan sighed once again. But, still his parents were still going to live here, still. And he was going to visit every chance that he gets. He was only nineteen, it wasn't like he was thirty and is still living at home.

Logan just hoped that all would end well.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall looked at the crowd of people that surrounded him. Some, were obviously fans of his music; because they were wearing his shirts, and some accessories that other stores sold for him.

He was also wearing a disguise; it was something that he had to do, to protect himself from the crazy fans that bothered him. He loved them, but it was annoying being followed everywhere.

Kendall took a deep breath; right now he was waiting for Logan. Their plane had just landed; from a text message that Kendall had received a few minutes ago. Kendall couldn't' be happier.

His heart thumped at a much faster and more dangerous rate. He as in love and excited and now Logan was coming from, Minnesota to live with him, It was a big risk, but Kendall hoped that it would be worth it, when he came. They were already madly in love, and now the prospect of being with Logan freely; made Kendall even happier.

There had only been a few outrages against Kendall coming out. But, other than that most of his fans and celebrities supported him. He loved it. Yeah, from the few outbreaks of rage, Kendall was hurt by it. But, he also expected it. He knew there were still some people who didn't' like the thought, of people liking the same sex.

While Kendall was zoned out; he didn't notice Logan walking around with his bags, looking around for his lover.

He as starting to get frantic, he had just texted Kendall a few moments ago, and he hadn't texted back, but Logan just figured that he was busy. What if he wasn't here right now, and Logan was alone? Kendall felt his breath speed up, until he saw the familial dirty blonde; even though he was in a disguise, Logan knew who it was. He knew what his lover looked like. It was Kendall.

**A/N: (Remember that one time of big time scandal, when Jo couldn't tell that the person beside her was, Kendall. Lol the funniest thing ever. I don't really like Jendall anymore.) **

Logan called out his name, and a few more times. But finally Kendall's head snapped up, and as he saw Logan he quickly got off the bench and ran towards Logan as quick as he could. "Logan!"

The two practically ran to each other and hugged each other passionately. It was like a big reunion. "I missed you Logie." Kendall whispered.

Logan blushed and snuggled further into Kendall's chest. "I missed you too."

They just sat there and swayed with each other for awhile, but the looks that they were getting made Logan pull away from Kendall in embarrassment.

"The moving van is already at my house and they are moving it all into the house, already. But, I don't know if you want your own separate room, or you want to share with me, or have both." Kendall said as he held Logan's hand.

"Umm, I guess I could put a majority of my big stuff in one room, and all of my clothes and personal items, I could put in your room… If you don't mind." Logan said as they started pushing their way out of the crowd of people.

Kendall smiled at that, his eyes sparkled, and Logan couldn't help but think that Kendall was the most beautiful person on Earth. Whenever Kendall smiled, his eyes brightened, and his dimples would show, proudly. It only made Logan fall for Kendall even more.

And after both of them had gotten in another of one of Kendall's cars, they both kissed for awhile in there. They were connected once again.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

James and Carlos held onto each other, after a vigorous activity of midnight sex, and right now they were experiencing post-coital sex, and they were just talking and laughing.

"What did Logan say earlier when he called you?" Carlos asked as he looked up to his lover.

James was silent as he caressed Carlos' hands with his thumbs. "He said that he and Kendall have gotten settled in and they were about to watch a movie." He said. He was kind of missing the smart boy. Him and Carlos haven't done anything stupid yet, but without the person that kept them sane; who knows what would happen.

"I'm happy for him, but I miss him." Carlos said sadly. He kind of regretted letting Logan go. The last time this happened, was when Kendall left in their younger teen years.

"Me too, Carlitos, me too. But, after we graduate our college, I promise that we will head out to L.A. I promise."

Carlos' smile brightened as he laid his head on James' firm chest. "Thanks Jamie, I love you."

"Love you too."

The two kissed for one last time they kissed that night. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I only have like two or three more chapters before this is over. I'm kind of sad, but I already have another story in my head. But I'm not sure when I will be able to put it up. I will be busy during summer vacation. So, if I don't write this summer, I'll try to put it up sometime before this year ends.**

**And, I will probably put some one-shots up, you know. But, I won't have enough time for a actual chapter story.**

**Anyways, please leave a review, I love to hear what you guys think about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back again, with this new update of Hall Of fame. Okay, so here is the deal; in this chapter there is a big time skip. So just to make it clear this two years later. So this means, the boys are officially twenty one, and legal to drink. Lol.**

**But, thanks for the reviews, I love them so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

TWO YEARS LATER:

Logan watched as the whole party scene went on about him. It was Dustin's party; and since it is the beginning of summer, he decided to host it for once. And it was great relaxing time, watching people get drunk and do stupid things.

It had been a busy year for both, Kendall and Logan. Logan only had one more year of school left, and then he would officially be starting med school. And he couldn't be any more excited.

As for Kendall; He was still selling CD's and concert tickets like they were going out of style. And he had just finished another tour. But this one stayed in the U.S and Canada; but he will be gone for two months, in another world tour. And this time Logan was going with him.

He was allowed to ever since, him and Kendall came out as a couple a few years back. Just a month after Logan moved here, Los Angeles, Kendall had made Logan be on an interview, so he could explain his love for Logan.

And of course, soon Kendall's fans started to love Logan, and his singing voice. Sometimes he was cheered out on stage with Kendall; so he could sing a song or two with him.

But, as of right now, he was still a college student. And so was Kendall. Kendall started college, so he could at least get his associate's degree.

But, pretty much of Kendall's fans, loved Logan. They thought that he was amazing and perfect for Kendall. They thought even more so, when both him and Kendall told stories of each other; and the story of Kendall leaving to L.A; leaving Logan heartbroken.

And when pictures of Kendall and Logan on dates; came out on the internet, it made the fans love the two even more. What surprised Logan, was that they had a couple name. Everybody called them Kogan; and Logan: secretly, went on tumblr a few times to see what they were doing.

It wasn't all that bad.

The sudden thought of his lover brought Logan to the question; of where was Kendall? He hadn't seen the blonde, for about an hour now. He figured that Kendall would go catch up with some friends; but Logan didn't think that he would be gone for that long.

"Hey." Logan turned toward the sound of the voice.

"Hey, Ken, I haven't seen you all night." Logan pouted slightly as Kendall smirked.

"I was just talking with some people, when I realized I have been gone for awhile. And I see you haven't done anything."

"Y-yes, I have. I talked to Dustin, and Jacob… And a few girls."

Kendall smirked once more. "Yeah, and they probably realize that you are gay, and that you are mine. Even if they are drunk." Kendall laughed at his blushing lover.

"Shut up. I don't love you anymore."

Kendall snorted. "Okay, whatever. I'm just going to make out with somebody." Logan immediately stopped him.

"I was just kidding." He said desperately as he looked at his boyfriend; practically daring him to try and to kiss anybody else.

Kendall then immediately gives Logan a kiss. And Logan could swear he could taste the alcohol on Kendall's breath; which slightly disturbs him, because even though Kendall is allowed to drink; Logan doesn't like him doing it at all. "Kendall, have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, but, I have only had one beer, Logie, you can't expect me not to drink at all."

"Just, no more than two, okay." Logan sighs.

"I love you, Logie, and I promise that I will only have one more." Kendall said as he gave Logan an Eskimo kiss.

"Love you too." Logan mumbled; slightly embarrassed, because people were looking at them.

The rest of the night is spent with each other, and of course, Kendall takes the opportunity to drink one more beer. But, since he hasn't drunk in awhile, two beers is enough to get him drunk.

Which later that night led to some hot sex in Kendall's swimming pool outside of his mansion.

_~Hall Of Fame~  
_ "Kendall, you know how much I hate interviews." Logan complained as the two of them sat in the waiting room; ready to visit Elle once more on her show.

Kendall just laughed. "I know you do, but we have to do this, we just have to be on there for a few minutes. We tell them about our love life, what I have coming up for my songs, some of your schooling stuff. Just things like that, and then we will leave."

Logan pouted as he glared at Kendall. "Yeah, but why do I have to come on?"

"Because, the fans haven't seen you on TV for awhile, and they want to know how my lover is doing." This just caused Logan to pout even more.

Soon they were called onto stage, and were greeted by several screaming fans, and of course, the one and only Ellen; she gave each of them a hug.

"It's nice to see you boys alive again. It's been awhile." Ellen said.

"Yeah." Kendall responded as she offered them a seat on her couch.

As soon as the fans screaming had calmed down, Ellen said. "So what have you boys been up to? I know Kendall just finished his U.S tour, and his movie shoot. But what other things are on your mind?"

"Well, Logan and I are going on a vacation in a month or two, to Europe, we are just going to go around and visit some places there: like Italy, England, France, Austria. All of those places." Kendall said.

Ellen smiled as she looked over to Logan. "So, I bet you're excited, uhh?" Logan blushed slightly and looked away from the camera that was pointing at him.

"Yeah, you know, Kendall and I haven't really be able to do anything. I'm always working on my school work, and he is always busy with recording new songs, and concerts and things like that." Logan started.

Ellen smiled. "It must be busy holding your relationship together, when you two barely have enough time to see each other."

"We may not always be together, but we will text, facechat, or just talk on the phone; when I'm away, or Logan is gone somewhere. And we will have to get used to this. If we really loved each other, then this isn't a problem. Yeah, we miss each other, but we just have to learn to live with it."

Kendall and Logan were full on staring at each other in the eyes. It was almost like everybody was attending an intimate moment between the two lovers; but they couldn't help but look.

"Why don't you guys just kiss already?" Ellen suggested and smiled when she saw both of the boys blush.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. "We have time to kiss later."

Soon the questions turned into Kendall's music life and how he had one two more Grammies ever since he was nineteen. And then the questions went onto Logan about his schooling and if he ever planned on actually singing too. But, Logan just said he is focusing on med school.

But, of course it was time to leave, soon. But, Kendall did one performance afterwards for the crowd.

And their interview was seen all throughout the world. And people knew that their love was real.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"Yes, mom, I am doing it tonight at the dinner party. And aren't you going to be there. Yes, mom James and Carlos and their families are already here in L.A. Yes, they are at their hotels waiting for me to take Logan out to the fancy dinner place, where they will surprise him. Logan has been missing his parents a lot lately, and was already of thinking about going out there a few weeks from now." Kendall explained to his mother; who was asking non-stop questions.

He was on the phone with her, tonight Kendall was just taking Logan out on a date, but with a surprise. Everybody from Minnesota will be there to surprise him. And Kendall didn't pay all of their hotels, and their airplane tickets, just so Logan could say hi to them. Tonight he had a surprise for Logan. Which he admits, he is a little nervous about it. He was going to propose to Logan tonight, and he was nervous as fuck about it.

What if Logan thought that it was too early or something? Kendall would be heartbroken in Logan ever said no.

Yeah, they wouldn't get married until they were at least 23 or 24. But, Logan's birthday today, and he wanted to make it special for him. He was turning twenty two today, and everybody knew that was a special birthday.

And right now he was waiting for Logan to finish getting ready. He should have been done by now, if he accidently didn't fall in the pool; after Kendall had kissed him right by it.

"Alright, I'm done; can we go now, please?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yes, we can Logie, we could've left a hour ago if you didn't fall into the pool." Kendall accused his lover. But, he couldn't help but stare, because Logan looked so beautiful in his suit and tie, and not to mention, hot.

He truly loved Logan, and he couldn't wait to propose to him.

"Hey, you were the one that kissed me near the pool edge and practically made me fall in!" Logan pouted.

"Whatever, are you ready birthday boy? Because after our dinner I am going to give you the best birthday present ever." And Kendall wasn't talking about his engagement ring.

Logan blushed. "I-I can't w-wait, Kendall." Logan stuttered as soon as he realized what Kendall was talking about.

Kendall smirked as he stood up and gave Logan a quick peck.

"Let's go." And with that the two boys set off towards the limo that was taking them there. It would take awhile to reach their restaurant; so Kendall sent everybody a text telling them to head to the restaurant.

After the forty five minute drive, the limo finally pulled up to the restaurant that they were going to. It was seaside, so that was why it took so long to get there.

Kendall helped Logan out and the two lovers walked in holding each other's hands. "Hello, I have a reservation under Knight." Kendall said. The waiter gave both of them a look before she pointed a secluded room in the back of the restaurant.

And as soon as the curtains were opened, Logan's eyes flew open, wide. Right in front of him was all of his close friends and family from Minnesota. Including his parents.

"K-Kendall, w-what is going o-on?" Logan stammered as his face flushed from all of the stares that he was receiving.

"I got everybody here so they could be here for your birthday." Kendall said proudly. Logan turned toward to look toward Kendall.

"I guess that, b-but, why?"Logan asked.

Kendall just shrugged as he continued the stare down with Logan. "Because, I love you."

Logan blushed profusely as everybody in the room awed.

"T-thanks. I love you too."

But, after a quick kiss from Kendall. Logan ran over to his parents to give them a big hug; as Kendall walked over to James and Carlos to give them a hug.

Soon everybody settled down on the table after a big reunion, they were all hungry, especially James and Carlos who were complaining. "I'm hungrayyyyy!" Carlos whined.

James chuckled as his stomach growled in agreement with Carlos.

"So, James and Carlos have you finally decided the date for your marriage?" Logan asked. He hadn't talked to them in a few weeks, because he just got off of vacation with Kendall; and they were always busy.

"Umm." James started. "We are going to get married next summer. After we finish school and everything." James and Carlos made eye contact and maintained it for the next few minutes as everybody moved onto Logan and Kendall.

Everybody was talking to one another. But, soon the waiters came in and got everybody their order.

And everybody got their food and ate it. But, Kendall was getting more nervous than anything. Only Logan's parents and Kendall's family knew about the engagement, so no one seemed to notice or think that anything was wrong. But, Logan could tell that something was wrong with Kendall. He just seemed nervous. There were only a few times that Kendall had ever been nervous before.

"Uhh, everybody, I have something to announce." Kendall said as he stood up away from the table.

Logan looked confused and that was good, because Kendall didn't want Logan to catch onto what he was about to do.

"All of you have known that Logan and I are in love, and that we have been together, for almost three years. Yes, it doesn't seem that long, but we also had history before. And I feel like, what I'm about to do is at the right time, and I hope Logan thinks so too." Kendall got down on one knee in front of the most amazing and beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. "Logan, I know we are still young, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. All of my fans adore you, and I agree with them; you are the best person ever. I love you with all of my heart. You have been here with me through all of the ups and down of being famous, and I can't thank you any other way then this. Will you marry me?"

Logan was practically almost crying as soon as Kendall got down on one knee.

He could imagine, the perfect Utopia, with being married to Kendall. The whole three years that they have been together already has been amazing. Kendall was the perfect gentlemen, and made Logan hardly doubt their relationship at all.

Yeah, they did have problems with people being homophobes, but other than that; they hardly ever fought.

What would marrying Kendall be like? That question swirled around Logan's head like a storm that was approaching the Seattle shores.

Logan loved Kendall with all of his heart. So, why did he find himself doubting? Ever since they were fifteen and fourteen years of age; Logan always secretly dreamed about being the other half of Kendall. There were nights when Logan would wake up from a particular dream of that kind; and cry because Kendall was gone then; and all of Logan's dreams and hopes were dashed.

Logan looked up back at Kendall's beautiful green eyes; they held fear, so much. What if they did get a divorce in the future? Logan would be left all alone he wouldn't be Logan knight anymore. Logan was scared. And with that he quickly got up and stood above Kendall; who's eyes obviously held fear in them. "L-Logan…"

Logan knew he couldn't run away, so instead he grabbed Kendall's face and quickly kissed him with all of his passion. Tears were staring to fall from both of their eyes, now.

"L-Logan."

"Yes, I will marry you Kendall."

The two fiancées kissed again passionately and softly. When their lips connected sparks and electricity ran through their body at an alarming speed. It had always been like this.

"I love you Logan." Kendall said as he maintained eye contact and put the ring on Logan's ring finger. "And I can't wait to tell everyone that we are engaged."

Logan smiled weakly through his tears. "I love you too, Kendall, and I can't wait to marry you either."

They kissed once again, but were interrupted by the applauding of their family and friends.

Both Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell were crying and squealing with excitement and delight at the same time.

James and Carlos had huge, goofy grin son their faces. Katie was also jumping up and down with excitement, but calling Kendall stupid for waiting for too long.

Mr. Mitchell, tried to act cool, but inside he was also excited. Logan deserved soothing like this, and Kendall was a good man; he would take care of his son.

"Maybe, we should have our wedding on the same day." Carlos suggested and his eyes brightened with the prospect.

"No, that will be too much work." Brooke said. And she was right. She wanted her son to be married first out of the group of friends.

"It's our choice." Kendall spoke up. But his loving eyes never left Logan's; who was blushing a lot that night.

After Jennifer and Joanna stopped crying over their sons, everybody settled down again; but this time, with even bigger grin son their faces. Everybody was happy for both Kendall and Logan, and James and Carlos.

But, the whole time they ate, Kendal tried to keep his and Logan's hands linked together, which was kind of impossible. But, they were able to manage to do one thing at a time.

Soon, everybody finished eating and they said their happy birthday's to Logan, and of course congratulations on being engaged. Tomorrow, Logan would spend the day with his parents, while Kendall was off on a interview announcing their engagement.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

That night when Kendall and Logan got home, they immediately made love; and Kendall made sure to keep it that way. He wanted to remember this night, and how he made love to Logan.

After Kendall and Logan's intense release, the two settled down onto the bed, holding each other as tightly as they could.

"Kendall, I'm so excited to marry you." Logan whispered into his lover's chest. He breathed in and made his whole mind feel with the essence of Kendall.

"Me too, Logie, me too." Kendall mumbled. He was seriously tired, for a moment at the restaurant, he thought that Logan was going to say no. But eventually he received a kiss from him, which made Kendall completely happy and mad his dimples appear on his face.

"Why can't we spend tomorrow together, Kendall?" Logan asked as he traced random patterns on Kendall's chest.

"Because your parents want to spend time with you, before I completely take you away from them, and they love you." Kendall said.

"I know and I love them too, but we just got engaged the night before, can't they wait another day?"

Kendall kissed Logan as he snuggled his head into Logan's hair. "Just go, and I will see you after I get back from the interview, stating that we are officially engaged. Do you know how much our fans will love that?"

"I guess that's okay." Logan said as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, and in the balance between awake and asleep; Logan could hear Kendall whisper an I love you.

_~Hall of Fame~_

The next few days, went by fairly quickly. The news of Kendall and Logan being engaged spread fast, and people were overjoyed. Both Kendall and Logan were called and asked to do some interviews; but the thing was that they had to go together. They did.

For the next week, all of their time was consumed by people wanting to know the details of their relationship; right to the very bottom of it. Even some inappropriate questions were asked, which made Logan blush, and Kendall stutter.

Soon it slowly died down, and still Kendall and Logan were together as much as they could be. Logan was starting school in a week and Kendall was starting to prepare for his tour. And of course, between those two things; Kendall and Logan planned out their wedding. They decided since James and Carlos were having theirs in May; that they wanted theirs in July; Right after the fourth.

Soon, Logan was starting school again. And he was busier than ever. It was his last year getting his bachelor's degree, now he was going to med school.

And soon once again; the two were always so busy that they never got to spend time with each other. But, every night, no matter what, they would spend the night in each other's arms; maybe with some morning sex, mixed in there along with it.

Kendall went on tour once again. And of course Logan got some tickets for when he wasn't busy doing school work; and he got some for Katie, James and Carlos.

And for every concert that Logan went to; afterwards, him and Kendall would disappear for awhile for some "alone" time. But, really they were fucking each other.

But, finally after a few months, Kendall came back from his tour. Both of them were glad, because it was time for Thanksgiving. Kendall had until after Christmas for vacation.

Thanksgiving passed; with Kendall and Logan flying to Minnesota.

Then Kendall decided that he wanted to go on a vacation during Christmas, but it was a surprise. He already sent everybody's presents to them in Minnesota. But, he hadn't told Logan about his plan yet. They were going to go on a ski trip in Colorado, spend the night in a cabin, with Christmas lights hung up and a Christmas tree.

Logan at first was pissed, but soon he started to like the prospect of going skiing during Christmas, and staying in a cabin.

Christmas passed. And Kendall had to start recording some more songs, and he was filming for being in a movie. This would take all of their time until, James and Carlos' wedding.

Soon spring came and Kendall was granted a vacation for two weeks, and half of it was spent with Logan on a vacation to Florida. The other half was spent partying and relaxing.

Then Kendall had to leave for Vancouver again; where he was shooting his movie. Logan; who was feeling a little upset that Kendall would be gone again, for another month, with no breaks; Kendall gave his a passionate kiss, full of love and adoration. And he promised that he would return as soon as he could.

It made Logan, feel a little less lonely.

Of course, Logan busied himself with his school work, and of course Kendall and him did talk pretty much every night.

Soon enough Kendall came back with Logan in his respectful place; in Kendall's arms.

And finally Logan graduated from college, Kendall was there cheering him on, and being his lover as usual.

And right before James and Carlos' wedding, they had to get their suits fitted, and Kendall and Logan had to do the same. It was decided that Kendall would be Carlos' best man, and Logan would be James'. Then during Kendall and Logan's wedding, it would be vice versa.

Finally James and Carlos' wedding came around the end of May.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"I'm so relieved that I'm done with that college, but now I have to go to Med School." Logan whined as he looked up at Kendall; who was dressed in his suit and tie; eating.

"Kendall, you are going to ruin your 200 dollar suit, if you keep eating like a pig." Logan complained once again.

Kendall couldn't help but think that Logan was going to be the nagging wife, when they got married. "Logan, I'm just eating a strawberry."

"Those things stain!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his fiancée. "Hey, I'm going to go check up on James and Carlos, and you go check up on all of the guests." Which was a lot. Carlos had a lot of family and so did James. Just, not as much as Carlos. Plus, there were their friends, and acquaintances that they invited. But, oh well, James and Carlos were, "social people."

And they were also known for being Kendall's friends, so they were sort of popular.

"Hey, is the house ready?" Brooke asked as she ran up to his as fast as she could in her high heels.

Brooke had bought James and Carlos a house out here, which was ridiculous, because she got them the most expensive house ever. But, it was generally something that Brooke would do for her son. She loved him and she loved Carlos.

"Yes, it is."

"Thanks, now go check up on James and Carlos." She commanded before she went over to the food to inspect it.

So, Kendall went to go check up on Carlos' first, and not to be surprised, he was freaking out. He was trying to pull on the little hair that he had, and he was pacing back and forth in the room that he was in; that separated him from James.

"Carlos, calm down." Kendall said as he watched the Latino pace back and forth some more.

"NO, I will not calm down! What it James doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Carlos asked; tears were in his eyes as he looked up at Kendall.

"Carlos…" Kendall began; he was going to have to be the leader, once again. "You, and James have been dating for the past six years. I'm pretty sure that if James didn't love you, he wouldn't do this and be with you for that long."

Carlos seemed to think about what Kendall said, and finally, Kendall could see his shoulder's relax visibly.

"Thanks."

Kendall smiled at Carlos before he pulled him in for a hug. "After today, you will be named Carlos Diamond."

Carlos smiled before he gave Kendall a tighter hug. "Thank you."

Soon Kendall left that room so he could go to James' room, but instead he ran into his fiancée.

"Hey, Logie." Kendall said as he gave him a quick kiss.

Logan blushed slightly. "I already got James. He was nervous, has to be expected. He thinks that Carlos doesn't love him."

"That's the same thing that Carlos was thinking; they are both idiots."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, they both love each other."

Kendall smiled too. "Yeah, like I love you. It's our turn next."

Logan's slight blush came back full force. "I l-love you too, and I can't wait, I'm so excited."

Soon the wedding started. And everybody was sitting in the audience, except for the priest and the couple and of course Kendall and Logan.

The priest was talking and James and Carlos were intently staring each other in the eye, never breaking eye contact. Logan was feeling his nerves rise up, because he couldn't wait to be in the position that James and Carlos were in. But, he wanted Kendall to be on the other side; staring at him with his green eyes.

After the priest finished talking, and James and Carlos said their I' do's, they kissed. And Kendall and Logan had to admit, that their kiss was one, that never compared to any of their regular kisses. This one was romantic and sweet. And everybody awed after the two broke apart, panting for air.

Kendall and Logan shared a look before they both looked at James and Carlos, who were now officially married.

It was weird, years passed by quickly, and soon Kendall and Logan would be getting married, and they would start a new chapter in their lives, together.

Soon enough the party started, and then after that James and Carlos left to go on their honeymoon, because both of their parents were in tears, they had to leave pretty fast. But, the two lovers went to Hawaii to spend their time together on their honeymoon.

It only made Logan more excited for the next few months.

And even after James and Carlos came back from Hawaii; both of the noys seemed to shine and beam. They were happy like they have never been before.

The summer slowly came on, and James got a job as a model for hair care products, and of course clothing.

Carlos started to train as a cop. But, he wouldn't at least be an actual cop until he is twenty four years old; because Carlos as to have two years of cop training before he could actually get a cop license. Logan would have been bummed about it, but Carlos seemed to be generally happy.

"Only a month left until our wedding, Logie, aren't you excited?" Kendall asked his lover, who was currently reading.

Logan looked up at his fiancée who was smiling like an idiot. "Yes, Kendall. Why wouldn't be excited to marry you?"

"I don't know, I'm awesome."

Logan giggled as Kendall gave him a kiss. "You are almost as awesome as me Logie-bear, so don't worry." Kendall once again interlocked his and Logan's lips.

Logan blushed as Kendall's tongue found its way into his mouth.

Sometimes, Logan just loved times like this; where Kendall just was being sweet and making him blush profusely. He loved it when Kendall made him laugh, until he forgot everything. Logan just loved Kendall in general.

They kissed for a while before they ran out of breath and had to stop.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Kendall." Logan whispered as Kendall wrapped his arms around his even tighter.

"And I can't wait for us to get married, then we will go on our honeymoon, and I can make sweet love to you."

Logan blushed again and hid his face into Kendall's chest.

"I love it when you make love to me." Logan blushed again as he said that.

Kendall smirk grew wide, "Me too."

"And I can't wait to be happy like James and Carlos." Logan said quietly.

Kendall just held onto Logan's thin waist. This is where he belonged. Holding Logan in his arms. Kendall knew that this was where he was supposed to be, and he couldn't be any happier.

**A/N: And I have one last chapter you guys. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hall Of Fame

Chapter 17

**A/N: You guys, this is my last chapter of _Hall Of Fame_, and I'm upset and excited at the same time. You guys have been here for me through it all, and I love you guys so much. You were the one that inspired me to finish it through your reviews and favorites and follows. I love them so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys. This is my first story that I ever posted, but I promise, it won't be my last. Thank you guys so much. Love you.**

"Kendall Knight, you are the receiver of the Hall of fame award, for this year, and you receive, another Grammy." The host of the Grammies announced over the speaker.

Kendall felt a smile grow and a hand tighten its hold, on his hand. Kendall looked over at Logan who was smiling at him too; love and adoration were welling up in his eyes. He was crying. "Go on, Kendall, and hurry up we have to go." Logan said to Kendall.

They did have to hurry up because they had their wedding planned on the next day as the Grammies and they didn't even realize it. So, Kendall planned on skipping the Grammies and receiving his award later, but Logan said that they should go, and they could catch a later flight.

Kendall and Logan decided to have their wedding in Minnesota, where they first met and fell in love with each other. And it would cost less for people to go the wedding; so they wouldn't have to fly. It would just be them, James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie; that would have to fly out.

But, everyone, but Kendall and Logan were out in Minnesota, getting their wedding ready.

Kendall quickly got up; but not, before he gave Logan a kiss, that all of the Grammies cameras saw, and the people around them awed, which made Logan's face turn pink.

Kendall smiled before he quickly made his way up to the stage. Logan was still blushing when Kendall got up there.

Kendall started. "I would like to thank everyone for this music; Hall of Fame award, and the Grammy that I got for my songs and my platinum album. I love them so much, and thank you everyone that voted for me, and who supported me through all of my music life. This means so much to me. I obviously have gotten a Grammy before, but not the: Hall of Fame music award. It seriously means so much to me. Everyone gave me support when I came out as bi, and I was dating Logan. Your support was able to help me make better choices and decisions, and I can never thank you guys enough. I would also like to thank my mom, she always whipped me into shape and to make the right decisions. Then James and Carlos, and Jason and Dustin; you guys are the best friend that anybody could ask for, thank you for being there. And to Logan, my love and o course, my other best friend. You were always right beside me; through thick and thin, you helped me become big, and you still loved me for my decisions. Even when we fought, Logan was still there to convince me that everything would be alright. Logan, you have done everything for me, and for that, I love you." During the whole time that Kendall was speaking; Logan was blushing profusely. Both, Kendall and Logan, kept eye contact with each other. Green and brown met each other for the whole time: it was obvious that they were in love. Kendall continued: "And thanks everybody for everything. It means a lot. Love you guys. And right now, I have to go on a plane, and get ready for my wedding." Kendall grinned and Logan blushed even more.

People applauded for Kendall, before he quickly went back to where him and Logan were sitting; he grabbed Logan and gave him a huge kiss; it was one that left both Kendall and Logan breathless.

Kendall quickly grabbed Logan's hand and led him through the crowd and they left the building; where photographers quickly took pictures, of the hottest Hollywood couple.

Kendall and Logan quickly took a few pictures, before they started to head back towards their house. Both of them were excited to be married, and they would be exactly this time, tomorrow. Kendall and Logan were both sending each other secret glances, excitement and love was shown in their eyes.

"I'm so excited to marry you, Logie." Kendall said as they both got in the limo and directed the limo driver to drive to their house.

Logan's smile grew wider than it was before. "Me too, Kendall, I can't wait to be called Logan Knight." Logan's heart fluttered at the thought of being called a Knight, officially. He remembers that Carlos was way too excited to be called a Diamond; but, Carlos did enjoy things like that.

Kendall couldn't help but kiss Logan passionately, for a few moments. His tongue eventually found its way inside of Logan's mouth. Kendall made sure that he mapped out the sensitive spots of Logan's mouth, effectively making him moan out Kendall's name, shamelessly.

The two continued to make out; and Logan practically almost ripped both of their pants off; but, Kendall was able to stop him. "Logie, once we get married, then we could fuck, or do some love making. But, for right now, let's not do it, in a limo." Kendall rose his eyebrows as he saw Logan blush once again.

"I can't help that when turn me on, I can't help but want you to make love to me." Kendall smiled as he saw the growing bulge in Logan's pants.

"I guess you will have to take care of that before, we get on my private jet." Kendall smirked at Logan's desperate face.

"Screw you, Knight."

"You would want to."

"Kendall, you are disgusting, why am I even marrying you?"

"Because you love me."

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall and Logan quickly reached their house; packed a few last minute things, and then they headed off towards the airport. And soon enough, they were on their way to Minnesota: where they first met, where they first fell in love, and where they were getting married.

And, Kendall also gave in, and allowed him and Logan to have quiet, bathroom sex, on the airplane. But, it turned out to be much harder than they expected to be quiet.

Especially between Logan's cries of ecstasy as Kendall thrusted into him harder with each moan that spilled past Logan's lips, and the loud grunts that Kendall would let out as Logan clenched around him unconsciously. But, they were able to be quiet until the moment they came; that was when their shouts and moans were the loudest.

Meanwhile, in Minnesota, James and Carlos were scrambling to finish the wedding place up/ the church. They decided that they didn't want to do anything tomorrow, so right now they had practically all of the family members of Logan, and only Mrs. Knight and Katie; helping out with it. And trust you; Carlos knew that Logan had plenty of family to go around.

The Mitchell's seemed to practically spread out all across the United States. From the East coast, to the West, almost in every major city; there was a person related to Logan that lived there.

It was part of the reason that Logan wanted to take Kendall's last name. Kendall was the only male left of the Knight's; except for his father. And Logan always loved the name Knight more, than Mitchell.

"James, are we done yet?" Carlos whined to his already husband. James turned around and glared at Carlos playfully.

"Almost, we just have to put the last finishing touches on, make sure that the cake will be here on time and the catering company too, then we have to make sure that everything is in place, and ready for them to get married."

Carlos' jaw dropped open. "Haven't we done enough for them already, I have been working for ages." Carlos whined.

"Carlos, we are the best men, and this is our job. So Logan's little cousin, Mary is going to be the flower girl, right?" James asked.

"I think so, she was the one that practically begged for us to let her be the flower girl."

"What about the ring bearer? Isn't that Logan's other cousin, Mathew?"

"Yes, I think so… Why are you asking me?"

James turned around. He had a feeling that Carlos was going to whine and complain the whole time. "Carlos, if you quit whining, tonight, we will have a little celebration of our own." James hinted at to see if Carlos would get it. But, he wasn't sure, because, Carlos could be naïve sometimes.

Carlos' face immediately flushed and he scrambled to come up with words. So, instead he went to the other side of the church to help finish, putting up decorations.

James just smirked.

Mrs. Knight came running through the double front doors quickly. "They are now at the airport. I'm going to go pick them up, and finish up soon. I want this place to be finished and done by the time I drop them off at their hotel."

James nodded and started quickly finishing things up. His and Carlos' wedding was amazing, and he wanted the same thing for Kendall and Logan. They deserved it, especially after everything that they went through before now.

Before Ms. Knight left, Carlos came running up to them yelling out, "Why are Kendall and Logan getting a hotel; why can't they just stay at one of our houses?"

James and Carlos stared at the oblivious boy. "Well, for one thing, they might want to rest when they get here, and also to do some other activities before they get on the plane to go to their honeymoon; which is in Europe, I tell you."

Finally the realization dawned on Carlos' face and he quickly turned around to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"Thanks, mom." Kendall said as he gave her one last hug, before he got out of the car she picked them up in.

Mrs. Knight smiled at her son. "Okay, so James will come early tomorrow morning and pick Kendall up, then Joanna will do the same for you, Logan. But, later; because you guys aren't allowed to see each other on your wedding day, until the ceremony."

Both, Kendall and Logan's face fell, Kendall couldn't stand being apart from Logan, no longer than a few hours anymore, and Logan was the same way.

Mrs. Knight smiled at her son, and her soon to-be son in-law. "Everything will be alright, and Kendall, make sure that you are quiet when you wake up, so you don't wake up Logan."

Kendall blushed but nodded before he grabbed Logan's hand, and headed towards the main area of the hotel.

Of course, by the time they got off the plane, and rode in the long drive to their hotel; each boy had gotten horny again; and they made a earlier promise to have sex as soon as they got into the hotel room; which was right now.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Kendall and Logan began immediately kissing each other roughly. Moans spilled past Logan's soft lips as Kendall's tongue managed it's way inside of Logan's cavern. Logan then only grabbed a handful of Kendall's hair and pulled on it; effectively making him moan.

They kissed for a little while longer, before they slowly made their way over to the giant, king sized bed. They were still kissing roughly' to where the point both of their lips, might have already been bruised. Somehow during the kissing madness, they were able to take their shirts off, without ever stopping their lip lock.

Logan moaned as Kendall roughly grabbed his butt and picked him up, before he pushed him down on the bed. He watched Logan bounce for a few seconds, before the urge to fuck Logan, became too great.

Kendall climbed on top of Logan and he began sucking on Logan's pulse point; making him moan out Kendall's name. Soon, Kendall took off Logan's pants quickly as he made his way down south; into more private areas; that he only got to see.

After Logan's pants came off, Kendall did his own so Logan wouldn't be the only one, 95% naked.

Kendall began kissing Logan again, but allowed the shorter brunette to take control for once. Logan quickly took advantage of Kendall and began to map out Kendall's sensitive parts and he slowly made his way down to his collarbone; where he spent time making love marks on him. Then Logan's hand went down to Kendall's boxers and pulled at the hem of them.

Kendall was in complete pleasure at this point, because, Logan made sure to touch his cock, briefly. Logan quickly took of Kendall's boxers, then his own.

"L-Logan, where is the l-lube." Kendall moaned out while Logan teased his cock with his hand.

Logan quickly scrambled to get it, and once he returned Kendall said, "I want you to ride me." He couldn't wait to feel Logan's soft insides of his throbbing cock.

Logan nodded and said, "Only if you get to watch me stretch myself." Even though he secretly really loved riding Kendall's equipment.

Kendall nodded vigorously. He loved to see Logan finger himself; it was the hottest thing ever.

Logan smiled and gave Kendall a quick kiss before he flipped open the bottle cap. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and brought them down to his awaiting hole.

It was fairly easy, because he was slightly stretched out from their earlier bouts of fucking; so Logan decided to make it quick. It didn't help that Kendall was staring at him with his almost black eyes; dark from the lust, and that he was stroking his own cock, so he could get rid of some of the tension in his dick.

After Logan made sure he was stretched fairly well; he crawled over to Kendall's lap, and they kissed each other for a few moments.

"I love you." Logan said as he slowly lowered himself onto Kendall's hot cock. Kendall murmured an I love you too as Logan completely seated himself on Kendall.

It made both of the boys groan in satisfaction. Soon after Logan was completely used to Kendall's size, he began practically jumping up and down on Kendall's lap, faster and faster with each time he brought his hips down.

Kendall had his hand on Logan's waist, but making sure that his eyes never left Logan's. He can't ever stand not looking into Logan's eyes when they were making love.

With each downward thrust that Logan made, Kendall thrusted up meeting Logan's butt cheeks. Soon Logan was begging for Kendall to fuck him harder, which Kendall obliged easily. He could never say no to Logan.

"Harder, faster, Kendall!"

"Logan, god you are so tight!"

Soon enough both boys felt the tightness in their stomachs, and they came with shouts of I love you's and each other's name.

"KENDALL!"

"I love you, Logie!"

And with that they came at the same time.

Afterwards, both boys were panting, sweating, but, cuddling with each other.

Kendall stroked Logan's cheek. "I love you Logie, I really do."

Logan blushed but snuggled closer to Kendall's chest. "I love you too, and I can't wait to get married to you."

Kendall felt his heart flutter; he too was excited for what tomorrow would bring, and he couldn't wait to have his soul mate by his side forever.

Soon, both of the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore!?" Kendall asked as he gripped his dirty blonde hair tightly.

James rolled his eyes at Kendall's ridiculous; him and Carlos both freaked out right before they married each other. Kendall and Logan were obviously in love, and they wouldn't waste multiple years with someone that they didn't love.

"But, what if changes his mind at the last second, and he leaves me with a broken heart! James, I couldn't handle it."

James thought that Kendall was losing it.

"Kendall, everything will go as planned, do you want me to go find Logan, or go get Carlos or somebody? Logan loves you anyways you idiot." James rolled his eyes again as Kendall got tears in his eyes.

"What did you guys do last night when you got to the hotel?" James asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"We –we made love."

"Exactly. You guys didn't reach the hotel and fight, you made love. And I'm pretty sure Logan is freaking out as much as you are."

It was true. James had met up with Carlos earlier so they could switch details. And Carlos said Logan was hyperventilating and pretty much crying. So the same thing that Kendall was doing.

Kendall nodded meekly. "T-thanks James, for b-being my best man, I couldn't have done this without you."

James smiled and gave Kendall a hug. "Everything will be fine, Kendall, believe me."

Kendall wiped away his tears. "You are right, Logan loves me and I love Logan. We will get married tonight and then go on our honeymoon together, and then spend the rest of our loves together." Kendall took a deep breath before he was able to pull a smile through.

James smiled, glad that Kendall wasn't crying anymore. He wasn't really good with comforting people, and past experience showed that.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"W-what if h-h-he doesn't w-want to be w-with me a-anymore."

Carlos rubbed Logan's back as he continued to cry and sob into his t-shirt; effectively making it wet with his tears. "Logan, Kendall is not going to change his mind, not right now, and not ever. If he was to stop the wedding now; it would be disastrous. Your wedding is being filmed for the whole world to see, and everybody is excited for it. Okay, and Kendall loves you."

Logan just sobbed more and mumbled through his tears; something about how Kendall was thinking about their relationship again.

"Logan." Carlos took Logan by the shoulder roughly. "Logan, Kendall loves you, and you know it. James even told me that Kendall was crying and freaking out like you. So, what does that show?"

Logan was surprised at first. "T-that,"

"That he loves you."

Logan wiped away his tears, "I'm j-just worried."

"Of course you are. Remember how me and James were at our wedding? We were freaking out like you and Kendall were. But, in the end, we married each other and were happy." Carlos said.

Logan smiled a little at the thought of him and Kendall being happy for the rest if their lives. Yeah, they were going to have some problems in the future, with Kendall being famous. But, Logan knew that they were in love enough, that they could get through that fight.

"Thanks, Carlos. You are the best, best man ever."

Carlos smiled and they pulled them into a hug.

"I promise, that today you are going to get married to Kendall, and you are going to live a awesome life with Kendall."

Logan's heart fluttered. He was excited to marry Kendall.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

"Now, Kendall, do you take, Logan to be your husband?"

Kendall's green eyes never left the brown that belonged to Logan, his almost husband. It had been like this ever since the priest started talking. Kendall was crying all throughout the entire time, and so was Logan. Their hands were conjoined into one, they were holding onto each other tightly; just in case one of them would float away.

Seriously, both Kendall and Logan were afraid that the other would leave.

Logan looked up at Kendall expectantly as Kendall answered. "Yes, I do."

Logan almost burst into tears as Kendall said the three words.

"Do you, Logan Mitchell, take Kendall Knight to be your husband?" The priest asked again.

Logan nodded vigorously, but then he realized he was supposed to say yes. He immediately blushed as the whole audience roared with laughter. This only made Kendall smile.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and husband."

Kendall immediately grabbed Logan's cheeks and pulled them into a passionate kiss. Logan moaned and quickly wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as they continued kissing. Both of them would say that it was one of the best kisses that they ever received.

After they pulled away everybody started clapping and whistling: James and Carlos. For the first time, Kendall and Logan looked into the crowd and noticed that both of their mothers, and most of the girls were crying. Even Camille; who even though was an actor, she never cried.

Her and Logan became good friends after Kendall had introduced them. It made Kendall kind of jealous, but every night, Logan proved his love for Kendall.

Their hands were still linked as they walked down the aisle, receiving congratulations from everyone.

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Kendall wrapped his arms around his now husband; Logan Knight. Logan's new last name made everyone happy, even Logan admitted that he liked Kendall's last name better; he said it fit him more.

Logan snuggled further into Kendall's chest. "I love you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan even tighter. Tight now they were looking off the balcony of their five star hotel. They were on their honeymoon right now, which was in Europe. They couldn't decide which place they wanted to visit more; so Kendall decided that they would visit: England, France, Italy, Spain, and Germany in two in a half weeks.

It was nearing the end of their honeymoon right now, and it made both of them upset that their newlywed stage would be over soon. They were in Germany and only had one day left to spend with each other.

They went to plenty museums and educational things for Logan. But, of course they went to places that were meant for Kendall. And of course they had to have one or more, interviews. People wanted to know how their marriage was going so far.

Logan thought it was stupid because they have only been married for two weeks at this time.

"Kendall."

"Mmmm."

"Promise me that we will be together forever."

Kendall turned to look at Logan. "Why wouldn't we be together forever? We just got married. Do you know what that means? That means that we are stuck together for the rest of our lives, even if we hate that. But, I know I won't ever stop loving you."

Logan blushed but then turned redder as Kendall kissed him.

"But, anyways, I promise that I will be your husband forever."

Logan smiled and gave Kendall a kiss. "And I promise that I will be your husband forever. I love you."

"I love you too, and do you know what I do for the people I love?" Kendall asked as he kissed Logan even harder and cupped him through his jeans.

Logan moaned and held onto Kendall even tighter, in fear that he would fall. "You make l-love to them?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Kendall smirked and squeezed Logan even harder. "Correct you are, Logie-bear. And for that you get a prize."

Logan moaned louder. "Then hurry up and get on with it."

Kendall chuckled at Logan's eagerness. "Don't worry; patience is a virtue. You will get it soon."

_~Hall Of Fame~_

Two years later:

"I can't believe that you are blaming all of this on me, when clearly it is partly your fault!" Kendall yelled at the brunette that was on the other side of the room, from his.

Logan flinched at Kendall's words, and he desperately tried to keep his tears at bay. But, of course it wasn't really working. He always cried when him and Kendall had an argument; which wasn't often. But, today, luck and love did not seem to be by their side.

The day started out horribly for both of the boys. Kendall was already extremely tired from all of the work that he had been doing, and the same was for Logan, because he was working on med school. But, they both got called in early, and in the morning they also had a little, married couples argument.

It was about how, Kendall never seemed to do anything anymore, he was lazy and he just cared about himself; Which may have been true at that point. Kendall, had been neglecting everyone of his family members, including Logan. Him and Logan haven't had a real conversation with each other for a week at that point. That only made Logan madder at Kendall.

Then Kendall said that he was the "man" of the house, and Logan was practically the "women". It made Logan mad and angry at the same time. He wasn't even close to a girl.

Unlike Kendall… Instead of spending all of his time with his friends and family; Kendall was always out with a particular girl. It just wasn't, meet a few times out of the month, but it was constantly every day.

He would spend all of his waking moment with her. Kendall just said that she was a co-worker for his upcoming movie that he would be doing in a few months. Yes, Logan understood that, but, why did he have to meet up with her every day?

It led Logan to the conclusion that Kendall might be cheating, and it broke his heart. Logan couldn't keep it in any longer, so he told James and Carlos, and immediately started crying to them about it.

So, James and Carlos, being themselves, decided that they were going to find out about Kendall. Of course they were caught by him, and they had to explain what they were doing. So they told Kendall, and they belied that Kendall was cheating with Logan, because the two always sat so close, and he even gave the mystery women a kiss on the cheek.

And after Kendall found out about Logan being the master mind, he threw into a rage. But, not after Carlos and James told him everything about Kendall and the girl, it made Logan know for sure that Kendall was cheating; And only two years into their marriage.

But, soon James and Carlos retreated back into their home, lovers had to learn how to fix their own arguments. Like how they had to multiple times, but, they were in love, so it was easy.

"Me! Why is it my fault?" Logan screamed back to the blonde.

"Because if you didn't spy on me then none of this would have happened." Kendall continued.

Logan was bewildered. "It's my fault that you are cheating on me?" W-was I just that b-bad of an h-h-husband?" Logan was starting to cry even harder now. It was no fair that he was still badly in love with Kendall, and Kendall just goes and cheats on him.

Kendall calmed himself down as best as he could. "Logan, I did not cheat on you."

"T-then what have you been doing with t-that skank!?" Logan accused.

"Logan…"

"No, tell me, or are you going to e-explain why you are cheating?"

"I wasn't cheating on you! I was doing something for you, Logie."

Logan was about to yell at Kendall again, but until he said those words. "W-what?"

"I know that you have been working hard on your med school, and doing a lot of the work around the house, and I just wanted to show how much I appreciated you and loved you, for being there for me. So, I was going to plan out a perfect vacation with you. That's who the women was, she was my vacation planner." Kendall sighed.

Logan felt even more tears come to his eyes. "Kendall, really?"

"Yes, really, Logie, you should know that I love you and I would never do that to you."

"But, you spent a whole month with her. How does planning the "perfect" vacation take that long?" Logan said.

"I wasn't just planning the perfect vacation. I was also going to buy you some jewelry."

"But, what about you and her being really close, and you kissing her on the cheek."

"Okay, Loges, that was the last meeting that you caught me on, and I was just kissing her on the cheek to tell her thank you. And the reason I was close to her was because I couldn't hear what she was saying half the time." Kendall finally stopped talking and looked at Logan.

"Kendall, I didn't know any of this. I-I'm such a bad husband." Logan was about to cry again.

"No, no, Logie you are not. You are amazing and I am sorry that I have been neglecting you lately. I love you with all of my heart and soul, you have been perfect while I have been the bad husband. I love you so much."

Logan smiled and ran over to Kendall so that he could kiss him. "I love you too, Kendall." Logan mumbled against his loves' lips.

"So, when are we going on this vacation, and when are you giving me my prize?" Logan giggled.

"In two weeks." Kendall said. "And do you know what else our makeup calls for?"

Logan shook his head, but played a smirk on his face.

Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. "Some love making."

Logan blushed as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "Then let's do it."

Then they did.

After they came, Logan said. "Kendall, promise me that you will love me for all eternity. Even when I'm stupid and I say and do stupid things?"

Kendall kissed Logan softly. "I promise you, Logie, I love you and I always will. I don't think that I can ever get rid of you."

"Good, because you are not ever getting rid of me; I love you too much."

"Good, because I love you too much to let you go."

And that promise stayed a promise; from their first kiss as teenagers, to their first date, first time love-making, to their first and only time saying their vows to one another; Kendall and Logan always stayed together. Nothing could pull them apart, because they were in love.

**A/N: And I'm done. OMG I'm finished and it makes me said. You guys have always been there for me and I couldn't thank you guys enough. I love you, thanks for your support and encouragement.**

**I won't be able to put any new stories on for awhile because I will practically be busy all Summer. But, I have a story in mind and myabe I will start writing it. And, don't worry it's a Kogan.**

**Once again, thank you guys for your support it means so much to me. I will see you Kogan lovers later. **

**Peace and love.**


End file.
